The Lady in Red
by S.Alexandra
Summary: Mi-am ratat sansa, imi platesc pretul. Cu durerea. Asta e singurul lucru care imi dovedeste ca inima mea a batut, bate, si va continua sa bata pentru el… pana cand prezentul meu va deveni istorie. AH-AU-E/B-BPOV.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Nimic nu imi apartine. Stephenie Meyer este cea careia ii apartine totul. Eu doar ma joc cu personajele ei si din cand in cand se mai sparg.**

* * *

**Prolog**

E o durere cu care trebuie sa inveti sa traiesti.

O durere care, fie ca vrei, fie ca nu vrei, iti dicteaza viata.

Ramane, acolo, undeva intr-un colt al mintii si iti aduce mereu aminte "Asa ai fi fost daca totul era cum trebuia sa fie".

Dar nimic nu e asa cum ar trebui sa fie.

Soarta nu exista, si nimic nu se intampla pentru ca asa trebuie.

Tot ce traim acum, in clipa asta, reprezinta singura noastra sansa.

Putem sa facem orice, acum, doar acum.

Singurul lucru care este controlabil este clipa in care existi, clipa in care stii ca decat atunci poti schimba ceva, clipa in care iti reamintesti ce ar trebui sa faci.

Nu exista o a doua sansa.

Nimeni nu are o a doua sansa.

Totul nu este decat o iluzie.

Am invatat asta pe pielea mea.

El nu a fost decat o singura data.

Nu am dreptul sa ma gandesc "Ce ar fi fost daca?".

Mi-am ratat sansa, imi platesc pretul.

Cu durerea.

Asta e singurul lucru care imi dovedeste ca inima mea a batut, bate, si va continua sa bata pentru el… pana cand prezentul meu va deveni istorie.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nimic nu imi apartine. Stephenie Meyer este cea careia ii apartine totul. Eu doar ma joc cu personajele ei si din cand in cand se mai sparg.**

* * *

**Capitolul Unu**

Si atunci l-am vazut pentru prima data de cand drumurile noastre se despartisera. In momentul in care privirile noastre s-au intalnit, acolo, in mijlocul drumului, am simtit ca sunt din nou completa dupa atata vreme.

Era la fel de frumos cum mi-l aduceam aminte, poate chiar mai atragator, acum ca se mai maturizase. Vantul rece sulfa zbarlindu-I parul de un aramiu neobisnuit cu infelxiuni de aur, si mi-am amintit de cate ori am vrut sa pot sa ma joc cu el, sa ii simt sub buricele degetelor textura-I moale, pe care eram sigura ca o avea. Cu brajii rosii din cauza frigului care contrastau puternic cu pielea palida fara cusur, ma privi cu ochii lui de un verde intens si am simtit cum mi se inmoaie genunchii, cum imi fuge pamantul de sub picioare.

Arata impunator, cu haina de iarna neagra si fularul lui verde, care ii facea ochii sa straluceasca si mai verde de cat erau de fapt. Am zis cumva ca era atragator? Uita asta. Era izbitor de frumos. Atat de fumos, incat inima mea s-a strans la gandul ca un baiat atat de frumos, trebuie sa aiba langa el o fata si mai frumoasa. Dar acum el era singur si mi-am permis pentru o secunda sa il sorb din priviri. Si atunci a intrat in scena incredibilul situatiei. El era cu adevarat aici.

Probabil ca expresia mea surprinsa la vederea lui il amuza, pentru ca in secunda urmatoare un zambet a inceput sa prinda viata in coltul gurii lui fara cusur. Sau poate ca vedere mea il incanta. Poate. Si arunci mi-am dat seama de ce se intampla. Inima mea a inceput sa bata frenetic. Simteam cum mi se scurge sangele din obraji, ma simteam palida, respiratia mi se accelera. Nu eram pregatita pentru asta. Nici o secunda nu m-am gandit ca ne vom reintalni. Nu asa de devreme, nu inainte sa fiu gata. Si totusi, el era aici, in fata mea, la mai putin de doi metri de mine, nu imi permiteam sa incep sa ma hiperventilez. Trebuie sa ma adun. E doar el. Doar el. El. Oh, Doamne.

Imi aminteam perfect cum ne intalniseram pentru prima la sfarsitul clasei aX-a si parintii mei se hotarasera sa ne mutam intr-un oras mai mic. La inceput, i-am simtit cum umbla cu manusi pe langa mine, dar nu mi-am dat seama de ce. Ma gandeam ca daca am facut ceva rau mi-ar fi spus deja, desi ma indoiam de asta. Niciodata nu le cauzasem probleme, asa ca nu mi-am facut prea multe griji in legatura cu asta.

Dar apoi, intr-o zi, au venit si mi-au spus: "Ne-am hotarat sa ne mutam"; si atunci mi-am dat seama – le era teama de reactia mea. La naiba, si mie imi era teama de reactia mea. Dar dupa un minut mi-am dat seama ca de fapt nu ma deranja deloc asta, chiar ma simteam usurata. Nu avusesem niciodata multi prieteni, nici macar nu aveam o "cea mai buna prietena", asa ca am fost destul de multumita cu noua schimbare, si am luat-o ca atare. Asa ca la mai putin de o luna inainte de inceperea scolii, eu si parintii mei ne-am mutat in micul orasel Forks.

Mi-a fost greu sa ma integrez. Cat de mult imi dorisem un nou inceput cu catva timp in urma, acum totul parea sa se naruiasca si imi era dor de casa. Asta pana cand el pur si simplu s-a asezat langa mine la o ora si am inceput sa vorbim. Nu eram proasta, imi dadeam seama cat de frumos putea sa fie, si cu cat ura ma priveau celelalte fete. Insa nu aveau nici un motiv de ingrijorare, pentru ca niciodata nu l-am interesat ca fata. El ma vedea doar ca o amica. Si mi-a placut asta la inceput, eram multumita ca aveam un prieten. Chit ca era un baiat. Un baiat dureros de frumos. Si de destept. Si asa, incet-incet, am devenit cei mai buni prieteni, sau cel putin asta credea el. Pentru ca eu de mult nu il mai priveam ca un simplu prieten. Incepusem, incet dar sigur, sa ma indragostesc de el, iar el nu avea nici cea mai vaga idee. Si inca nu are. Si eram hotarata sa pastrez lucrurile exact asa cum credea el ca sunt.

A facut un pas spre mine, si s-a aplecat putin in fata, ingustandu-si putin ochii, intr-o incercare de a mima faptul ca nu e sigur daca sunt cu adevarat eu sau nu. Asta aproape m-a facut sa zambesc, era exact asa cum mi-l aminteam, nu se schimbase deloc. Aroape, dar nu am zambit. Aparent nu eram in stare de prea multe lucruri acum. Ar fi trebuit sa ma intorc pe calcaie si sa plec, sa ma prefac ca nu l-am vazut, nu l-am simtit. Dar eram tintita locului, probabil holbandu-ma ca o idioata la el. Dar apoi a vorbit, si era déjà prea traziu.

- Tu esti? La auzul vocii lui, inima mi se stranse dureros. Imi fusese asa dor de vocea asta, si nu mi-am dat seama pana acum. Asta m-a facut sa ies din transa in care intrasem si sa incerc sa ii raspund.

- Da, e-eu sunt, am ingaimat eu. Imi veanea sa ma pocnesc, nici nu eram in stare sa raspund ca lumea, probabil nici nu m-a auzit. Mi-am dres vocea in incercarea de a-mi intari glasul. Dar cred ca m-a auzit pentru ca am fost rasplatita cu un zambet plin din partea lui. Simteam cum brajii incep sa mi se incalzeasca. Nu din nou…

- Nu imi vine sa cred. Cat timp a trecut? Doi ani, asa-i? Vorbea repede. Parea incantat ca ne intalnisem. Nu meritam entuziasmul lui, nu dupa tot ce i-am facut. Ciudat.

Stiam exact cat timp trecuse, dar nu am zis nimic, doar m-am uitat la el si am dat putin din cap in semn de aprobare.

- Mergem sa bem o cafea, sa mai vobim putin? E cam frig si stiu un loc extraordinr, nu prea departe de aici, spuse politicos. O cafenea, m-am gandit eu. Nu e o idee prea buna. Prea multi oameni. Vazu ca stau pe ganduri si interveni rapid. Asta numai daca vrei si ai timp, bineinteles.

Si atunci panica irationala care mai devreme incepuse sa ia nastere in mine, s-a evaporat lasand in urma doar un sentiment de tanjire fata de ce a trecut si de reticenta fata de ce avea sa urmeze. Nu putem sa il refuz, acum ca avem ocazia sa petrec ceva vreme cu el la taclale dupa atata timp, nu aveam sa dau cu piciorul la ocazie, oricat de mult am sa sufar mai tarziu. Sau oricat de dureroasa va fi discutia noastra. Dar nu puteam sa merg intr-o cafenea aglomerata sau oriunde altundeva, asa ca i-am zis:

- Nu, nu pot sa merg. Prea multi oameni. Statu un pic pe ganduri, raspunsul meu dezorientandu-l. _Da, Edward, m-am schimbat._ Asa ca m-am grabit sa adaug:

-Nu stau prea departe de aici, si pun pariu ca eu stiu sa fac cafea mai buna ca oriunde. Zambetul care i s-a intins pe chip in schimbul raspunsului meu, mi-a facut inima sa mi se incalzeasca. Simteam cum buzele imi tremura intr-o incercare de a-i inapoaia surasul. Am facut un pas in lateral, si am zis:

- Mergem? Facand un gest cu mana. El rase si am simtit cum mi se incalzesc obrajii. Am luat-o inainte, fara sa ma uit o clipa la el, poate se razgandise. Cel putin avusesm curaj. I-am auzit pasii in urma mea si am zambit in sine mea. Am rasuflat si m-am gandit „E doar el!".

Imi fusese cel mai bun prieten, imi era imposibil sa spun de cate ori fusem unul acasa la celalalt ca sa ne ocupam de diverse proiecte pe care le aveam de pregatit pentru scoala, sau pur si simplu sa ne uitam la un film impreuna cu sora lui. Asa ca nu inseamna mare lucru faptul ca il invitam la mine acasa, fie ca erau mai mult doi ani de cand nu mai vazuseram, de cand nu ne mai vorbiseram.

Asa fusesem tot timpul in preajma lui, relaxata si simtindu-ma ca de ce ma simteam ca tocmai ii propusesm ceva indecent? Era doar o cafea pentru numele lui Dumnezeu, nimic mai mult. Inceteaza sa te mai gandesti ca Edward va crede vreodata ca vrei ceva mai mult de la el. _Edward. _Numele lui avea o rezonanta meldioasa chiar si rostit in gand. Nu imi amitesc de cand incetasem sa ii mai gandesc pana si numele. De fiecare data cand ma gandeam, era doar un simplu _el. _De acum incolo nu cred ca voi mai putea sa re-cobor aceasta bariera.

Cele zece minute pe care le-am petrecut mergand umar la umar pe trotuar pana la apartamentul meu inchiriat au fost dureros de tacute. Voiam sa il aud vorbind, dar nu stiam cum sa-l fac sa zica ceva. Nu stiam ce sa zic nici eu. Simteam electricitatea data de caldura corpului lui atat de aproape de al meu. Parea mai intensa decat mi-o aduceam aminte, si un val de nostalgie m-a cuprins, gandindu-ma la toate momentele asemanatoare din trecutul nostru, cand tot timpul imi venea sa fac ceva. Sa il ating, sa il iau de mana, exact ca in momentul asta, cand palma lui se legana atat de aproape de a mea, parca razandu-mi in fata si spunandu-mi „Te provoc". Dar nu l-am luat de mana, nici macar nu mi-am atins bratul de al lui, desi muream sa fac asta.

Am mers linistita langa el, urmarindu-mi propriul abur care iesea la fiecare expiratie. Totul era acoperit in alb. Era o iarna la fel de rece ca si pana acum, sau cel putin asa spuneau localnicii. Nu venisem aici pentru clima, nu venisem aici pentru oras. Venisem aici pentru ca fusesm acceptata la universiate si pentru ca voiam sa stau cat mai departe de Forks. Iar faptul ca iarna era la fel de frig ca acolo nu ma ajuta prea mult.

Dar Chicago era un oras incantator, aveam sa aflu mai tarziu. Am gasit singuratea orasului mare destul de reconfortanta, pentru simplul fapt ca nu aveam nevoie sa ma justific in fata nimanui de ce nu am dormit suficient noaptea trecuta sau de ce sunt melancolica. Asta era efectul, amprenta pe care o lasa asupra ta traiul intr-un oras mic, teama de starnire de barfe. Pentru ca asa era in Forks, toata lumea cunostea pe toata lumea, toata lumea stia tot despre toata lumea. Asa ca faptul ca aveam din nou ocazia sa traiesc intr-un oras mare ma multumea si ma linistea.

Am imbratisat singuratea si incet-incet am descoperit singura o parte din frumusetile orasului. In primele mele saptamani aici aproape in fiecare zi faceam plimbarui lungi pana imi cedau picioarele intrand in magazine de suveniruri si librarii fara sa cumpar vreodata ceva, dand peste oameni draguti sau mai putin draguti, insa bucurandu-ma de fiecare clipa; iar cand ajungeam acasa mancam repede ceva, imi faceam un dus si ma aruncam franta in pat – pentru ca asta era ce imi placea cel mai mult: in Chicago nu aveam cosmaruri.

Asa am descoperit cafeneaua micuta pe care o vizitam din cand in cand, numai pentru faptul ca acolo chiar puteam sa fiu singura. Nu aveau prea multi clienti si ma miram cum de nu au dat faliment, dar atata timp cat ea inca exista, eu eram fericita. Dar apoi am descoperit acea minunata biblioteca in care imi petreceam ore intregi si pe care am vizitat-o de atat de multe ori incat nici nu imi mai amintesc.

Si acum, cand soarele statea sa apuna, m-am gandit la toate datile cand eu si Edward steam intansi pe iarba din curtea din spate a casei lui, si facem cel mai cliseic lucru: priveam norii. Ceva in imaginea care se desfasura in fata ochilor mei m-a facut sa tanjesc pentru o clipa ca atunci. Mi-am dezlipit ochii de pe amurgul dureros de frumos si cu o nota de finalitate morbida – era sfarsitul unei alte zile. Mi-am indreptat privirea spre Edward, care spre surprinderea mea, se uita la mine cu o privire in ochi pe care nu puteam sa o numesc. In timp ce ne uitam unul la altul, ceva mi-a atras atentia si mi-am dat seama ca am ajuns la destinatie. Mi-am indreptat priverea spre intrare si am zis:

- Am ajuns!

_Clopotelul suna pentru a doua oara si eu m-am grabit prin ploaie spre cladirea cursului meu. Uram ploaia si urma locul asta. voiam sa fiu inapoi in orasul meu. Dupa ce am vazut ca oamenii si mai ales elevii din locul asta sunt atat de curioasi si atat de bagaciosi, am realizat ca nu as putea sa fiu niciodata cine mi-am dorit sa fiu – o persoana sociabila inconjurata de prieteni. Pana la urma un nou oras nu te poate schimba radical asa cum prosteste eu sperasem. Si imi voiam viata inpoi – singura sau nesingura. _

_Am intrat uda fleasca in clasa. Bineinteles, profesoara mea de istorie era déjà in clasa. Am balbait o scuza si ea gesticula spre locul meu cu un oftat exasperat. M-am asezat rusinata in banca mea sub privirile scrutinitoare ale colgilor mei. Argh… uram locul asta. _

_Profesoara isi continua ora si am incercat sa devin cat mai invizibila. Eram inca jucaria cea noua si stralucitoare a elevilor din liceul asta. toti stiau cum ma cheama desi imi spusesem numele decat catorva persoane. Aparent, aici toti se cunosteau intre ei. Eu eram o straina, o ciudata despre care ei putea vorbi din lipsa de ocupatie._

_Singura persoana mai prietenoasa aparent era Jessica. Si spun aparent pentru ca atitudinea ei ma face sa cred ca de fapt nu ma vrea atat de mult ca prietena, ci ma tine prin preajma pentru ca sunt noua si automat atrageam atentia asupra ei ._

_La jumatatea orei cineva intra si se scuza pentru intarziere. Nu m-am uitat sa vad cine pentru ca nu ma interesa. Dar cand am auzit scartaind scunul de la banca de langa mine, instinctiv m-am uitat. Primul lucru pe care l-am observat a fost claia de par aramiu neobisnuit. Apoi perechea de ochi verzi. El ma vazu ca ma holbez, si intinse o mana prietenos:_

_- Buna, eu sunt Edward, sopti el._

_M-am uitat la el, si apoi la mana lui inainte sa imi intind ezitanta mana spre a lui intr-s stransoare scurta cordiala._

_- Bella, am murmurat eu._

_El doar zambi._

_- Incantata sa te intalnesc, Bella._

_Nu am zis nimic pentru ca profesoara ne atrase atentia sa facem liniste. Am tacut pentru tot restul orei pentru ca aveam vaga impresie ca nici profesoara nu ma prea place, impreuna cu toti ceilalti din liceul asta. Bine, poate eram paranoica._

_Cand suna clopoteleul, am rasuflat usurata, dar cand edward imi zise un sincer "La revedere, Bella" am crezut ca glumeste. Mai tarziu, cand jessica mentiona intamplarea – habar nu am cum a auzit – si isi verbaliza uimirea despre cum Edward vorbise cu mine, cand el nu vorbeste cu aproape nimeni, nici macar cu ea, mi-am dat seama ca de fapt el chiar vorbea serios._

_Si in curand aveam sa imi dau seama despre cat de serios vorbise. Edward continua sa stea langa mine la ora de istorie, facandu-ma sa astept mereu cu nerabdare ora pe care o uram cel mai mult. Dar el niciodata nu mi-a dat de inteles ca vrea ceva mai mult. Nu aveam eu experienta cu baietii, dar stiam cand unul flirteaza sau nu. Dar celelalte fete, inclusiv Jessica – care s-a dovedit a fi exact ceea ce banuiam eu ca e – nu vedeau lucrurile asa cum erau. _

_Edward mi-o prezenta pe sora lui, Alice, o persoana sociabia, plina de viata si usor obositoare, dar cu care am reusit sa leg o prietenie in timp. Amandoi imi facura cunostinta cu Jasper, singurul lor prieten comun. Dar Edward era cel cu care imi petreceam cel mai mult timp, si chiar nu ma interesa la inceput ca este baiat. Asta pana cand inima mea a inceput sa simta lucruri pe care o simpla prietena nu trebuia sa le simta pentru prietenul ei._

* * *

Mainile imi tremurau facand un lucru atat de simplu precum descuierea unei usi al naibii de greu. Am tras aer in piept si am incercat din nou. Dar degeaba; mainile mele nu aveau de gand sa coopereze. Tocmai cand ma gandeam cu ce as putea sa sparg usa, vocea lui mi-a adus aminte de ce imi tremurau degtele in primul rand:

- Bella, numele meu suna asta de frumos pronuntat de buzele lui. Nu trebuie sa facem asta, stii, nu? Daca nu te simti confortabil, putem sa o lasam pe alta data.

Vocea lui calda, atat de aproape de mine in holul intunecat, imi trimise fiori pe sira spinarii si ma facu sa ma cunostea prea bine, stia ca atunci cand imi tremurau mainile si vocea eram agitata. Am dat din cap, neavand incredere in vocea mea, in semn ca nu voiam sa o las pe alta data si am incercat din nou. Inutil. Am oftat. L-am auzit chicotind langa mine si in secunda urmatoarea mana lui acoperita de manausa era peste a mea. Probabil ca a simtit si el, pentru ca amandoi ne-am uitat unul la altul in acelasi timp. Chair si prin materialul manusii lui am simtit curentul electric care mi-a strabatut mana pret de o clipa.

- Lasa-ma pe mine, sopti el, si ochii mei au zburat imediat de la privirea lui patrunzatoare spre buzele lui.

Am simtit cum ma inrosesc si am dat din cap fancand un pas inapoi ca sa ii fac loc. Mi-am tras mana de sub a lui si i-am intins cheile avand grija sa nu il mai ating. Am bagat mana in buzunar si am vazut cum ochii lui imi priveau atent toate miscarile. Dintr-o miscare rapida cheile erau in borasca iar apoi usa era descuiata.

Am deschis usa si am tras cheile din boasca pasind in hol si aprinzand lumina. I-am facut semn sa intre si am inchis usa in urma lui punad zavorul. I-am pus haina in cuier altauri de a mea si l-am condus inauntru. L-am privit precauta in timp ce el se uita cu atentie la micul meu apartament. Dintr-o data me simteam expusa. Am impins gandul la o parte. Edward fusese in camera mea de mai multe ori decat imi puteam aduce aminte, dar ceva din modul in care privea totul cu atentie il facea sa para ca si cum incerca sa gaseasca raspunsuri la intrebari nerostite. Stiam ce raspunsuri voia sa afle, dar nu puteam sa il ajut. Nu acum, cel putin. Poate niciodata.

Mi-am dres glasul si el si-a intors capul spre mine. Si-a trecut o mana prin par si a privit usor jenat spre pamanat.

- Iarta-ma, zise timid. Mi-a venit sa rad vazandu-l asa. Foarte rar vedeai un Edward rusinat.

- Nu-i nimic, am zis chicotind putin. Privirea lui se indrepta spre a mea si un zambet larg, strengaresc i se intinse pe chip. Si brusc, toata tensiunea din corpul meu s-a disipit si am simtit cum trupul mi se relaxeaza. Cafea? Am intrebat zambid.

- Sigur, spuse in timp ce se aseza pe canapea. Pentru asta sunt aici, nu? Zise, mimand seriozitate, dar eu stiam ca vorbele lui au dublu inteles.

M-am intors pe calcaie si m-am indreptat spre buctarie incepand sa ma apuc de preparatul cafelei. Chiar daca eram relaxata, un sentiment de neliniste incepu sa mi se cuibareasca in suflet. Nu avusesem niciodata prea multa incredere in mine si nu a durat mult pana mi-am pierdut-o de tot. Imi era teama sa nu dau gresi, pentru ca desi nu voiam asta acum, tot inseamna ca el era din nou in viata mea. Intotdeauna a fost. Si sunt sigura ca el va dori sa tinem legatura. Pentru ca in tot acest timp, el a fost singurul care nu s-a lasat pagubas.

Dintr-o data am auzit un sunet. Era muzica mea, si la auzul ei am zbughit-o din bucatarie spre camera de zi - sursa zgomotului. Am gasit un Edward vadit amuzat langa sistemul meu audio, care asculta intens muzica jazz care iesea din boxe.

- Vad ca inca asculti... jazz! Mi-am ingustat ochii pret de o secunda, lasandu-mi grijile la o parte.

- Imi aduc perfect aminte cand ti-am spus ca voi asculta jazz si blues toata viata, si m-am tinut de cuvant asa cum am facut intotdeauna. Imediat cum mi-au iesit cuvintele pe gura le-am regretat. M-am rugat in gand sa nu ma fi luat in seama, insa privirea lui ranita si obosita mi-a spus ca ne gandeam la acelasi lucru. Ziua cand i-am promis ca orice ar fi, vom tine legatura. Si eu am fost prima care a incalcat acea promisiune. Mi-am dres vocea si am zis:

- Ma duc sa aduc cafeaua. El dadu din cap scurt si se aseza din nou pe canapea lasand muzica sa cante incet. Mi-am tarat picioarele spre bucatarie admonestandu-ma in linste pentru gura mea mare. Tocmai am stricat seara, si nu exista nici o cale de a o salva, nu una posibila din punctul meu de vedere.

M-am intors in camera de zi cu doua cani pline de cafea aburinda, exact asa cum stiam ca ii place lui Edward. Cu foarte putin zahar. Imi aduc aminte cum m-am starmbat cand am vazut cat de amara o prefera, si el mi-a ras in nas spunandu-mi ca o sa sfarsesc sa o beau exact ca el. Si a avut dreptate.

Cand am pasit cu precautie in camera de zi nu ma asteptam sa il gasesc pe Edward numai zambete, dar nici asa nu ma asteptam sa il gasesc.

Era asezat pe canapeaua mea urata cu coatele sprijinite pe genunchi, aplecat in fata, cu o privire indurearata intiparita pe chip, trecandu-si mainele prin par in mod repetat. La auzul pasilor mei pe podeaua de lemn, capul i s-a intors catre mine capturandu-mi ochii intr-o privire atat de intensa incat nu ii puteam da drumul. El a fost primul care a rupt contactul, privirea lui orpindu-se pe mainele mele tremurande. Am facut cativa pasi inceti spre masuta de cafea asezand cu grija canile pe ea.

Am ramas in picioare nestiind ce sa fac cu mine. Intr-un final am decis sa ma asez pe fotoliul care era asezat fata in fata cu el. Simteam ca vrea sa spuna ceva, dar nu am indraznit sa ridic privirea ca sa il indemn sa spuna ce are de spus. Meritam sa mi se tipe in fata ce catea egoista am fost, chiar voiam sa aud asta din gura lui. Pentru ca linistea din partea lui imi facea mai mult rau decat orice altceva.

Ma jucam agitata cu mainele mele tremurande, si ma simteam fara speranta. Am simtit cum lacrimile imi inteapa ochii si asta aproape ca m-a speriat. Nu mai plansesem de foarte mult timp si nu pentru ca nu voiam, ci pentru ca pur si simplu nu mai puteam. Parca lacrimile mele se terminasera.

Mi-am ridicat capul indreptandu-l spre fereastra si lasandu-mi parul sa cada pe o parte. Nu voiam sa ma vada asa. Pentru mine lucrurile nu aveau nici un fel de iesire in momentul asta, dar am incercat sa ma calmez. De cand cu noaptea _aceea_, eram un dezastru emotional. Trebuia sa imi revin.

- Bella. Vocea lui parea extrem de tare in tacerea dureroasa din camera, si m-a speriata facandu-ma sa tresar. Bella, spuse el din nou mai bland, si am inchis ochii, luptandu-ma cu inima mea sa inceteze sa mai bata asa tare. Uita-te la mine, ceru el incet. Mi-am indreptat capul in directia lui, neridicand privirea, ochii mei pironindu-se pe canile de cafea care incepeau sa se raceasca.

Se apleca peste masuta si imi puse degetele sub barbie fortandu-ma sa il privesc. M-am dat inapoi de la atingerea lui. Asta era un moment in care nu voiam sa fiu atinsa de nimeni, nici macar de Edward, dar mi-am pastrat privirea ridicata. Isi retrase mana reticent fata de reactia mea, fara sa spuna insa nimic in legatura cu asta si i-am multumit in gand.

- Bella, inceput el rar. Trase aer in piept si zise din nou: Bella, ti-am promis ceva mai de mult. Nu stiu daca a ajuns vreodata la tine, sau daca ai citit-o, dar faptul ca ma aflu aici imi spune ca intr-adevar ai citit-o si stii ca nu iti voi pune nici o intrabare la care nu vrei sa imi raspunzi. Am stiut din prima clipa despre ce vorbea. Desprea scrisoare. Facu o pauza, afisand un zambet mic in coltul gurii inainte sa continue. Si asta sunt eu tinand-ma de promisiune.

Se ridica de pe canapea si facu cativa pasi catre sistemul meu audio si zise pe un ton amuzat:

- Dar fara suparare, Bella, ajunge cu atata jazz, spuse amuzat cautand prin CD-urile mele in timp ce eu stateam pe fotoliu privind perplexa la el cum se uita prin colectia mea perosnala de CD-uri.

Ma uitam cum degetele lui lungi de pianist atingeau cu atenie fiecare carcasa, dorindu-mi sa fiu eu acolo in locul lor, sa ma atinga pe mine cu asa gingasie, cum le atingea pe ele. Pentru o secunda m-am simtit stupid ca eram geloasa pe niste bucati de plastic.

- Aha! Zise victorios, facandu-ma sa tresar. In sfarsit ceva decent!

Nu zise nimic intimp ce schimba CD-ul si pasa pe „Play", dar din pozitia in care ma aflam puteam sa vad un zambet lejer intins pe fata lui superba. Daca era un zambet de complezenta sau daca era real, nu puteam sa stiu. In secunda urmatoare am auzit acordurile rock-ului clasic umpland camera, si am zambit fara sa vreau.

Se intoarse spre mine si la vederea micului meu zambet, surasul lui se transforma intr-un adevarat ranjet, scotand la iveala dantura lui perfecta. Tot timpul stia Edward ce sa faca ca sa ma simt bine, chiar si acum cand nu meritam deloc asta. Se intoarse pentru a nu stiu cata oara pe canapea de data asta asezandu-se mai confortabil, si am simti din nou cum tensiunea incepe sa imi paraseasca trupul.

* * *

Am stat la taclale mai bine de doua ore, vorbind despe tot si nimic in acelasi timp. De fapt el a vorbit mai mult decat mine si asta pentru ca eu nu aveam ce sa ii spun, sau mai bine zis nu aveam nimic _bun_ de zis. Asa ca el a ocolit orice intrebare directa, parca stiiind cat de mult imi doresc sa faca asta, si m-am intrebat daca el nu cumva stie ce s-a intmaplat - pentru ca era mult prea intelegator cu mine. Dar am lasat gandurile negre la o parte si i-am ascultat vocea, i-am urmarit miscarile si l-am sorbit din priviri atunci cand el nu se uita la mine.

L-am ascultat cand el mi-a vorbit depre viata lui de facultate, despre colgii si profesorii lui, facandu-mi cate o descriere pentru fiecare persoana semnificativa din viata lui de acum. Mi-a povestit despre sora lui, Alice, cum ea si Jasper erau acum impreuna. Si am zambit auzind asta pentru ca intotdeauna am stiut ca ei sunt sortiti sa fie impreuna; dar m-am intristat imediat pentru ca imi era dor de Ali. Imi fusese buna prietena si singura care stia despre sentimentele mele fata de Edward, dar am indepartat-o si pe ea asa cum l-am indepartat si pe el. Edward mi-a ghicit dispozitia si imediat a schimbat subiectul. Imi venea sa urlu.

Stand amndoi pe canapea cu canile – goale acum – de cafea, mi-am dat seama ca incepeam sa redevin eu. De numai stiu cand nu am mai stat asa relaxata la taclale cu cineva, aproape ca am uitat cum este. Si in relaxarea mea am realizat ca eu si Edward pe parcursul serii ne-am apropiat foarte mult unul de celalalt - la propriu. Stand fiecare la un capat de canapea, acum eram atat de aproape incat genunchi ni se atingeau. Simteam tensiunea dintre noi, si nu in sens rau. Nu in sens rau. M-am departat si am rupt contactul, punandu-mi cana goala pe masuta de sticla. O privire scurta pe fereastra mi-a spus ca e deja seara. Soarele apusese de mult si cerul era albastru aproape negru. Era traziu, si asta inseamna ca Edward nu poate sa mai stea mult timp. M-am intristat putin la gandul asta.

Edward si-a dres vocea si eram sigura ca se gandea acelasi lucru ca si mine, dar cuvintele pe care le-a scos pe gura m-au lasat paralizata.

- Ce zici de un dans? Am tacut pentru un moment. Am deschis gura sa ii raspund, dar am inchis-o la loc dandu-mi seama ca habar nu aveam ce voiam sa ii spun. Nu musc, sa stii! Continua el pe un ton glumet. _Eu da!_Mi-am spus eu in minte.

Se ridica si facut o plecaciune intinzandu-si mana:

**_- _** Imi acordati acest dans, domnisoara? Spuse el pe un ton serios prefacut. Atunci pur si simplu am bufnit in ras si printre chicote am aprobat.

Mi-am pus mana in a lui, si am simtit din nou curentul electric strabatandu-mi mana. El o stranse si ma conduse spre centrul camerei si asa mici. Cealalta mana a lui imi gasi talia si eu mi-am ridicat-o pe ea mea spre umarul lui. Daca ma intreaba cineva pe ce piesa dansam as raspune „La dracu, nu stiu!". Tot ceea ce simteam erau mainile lui atingandu-ma, si eu dorindu-mi sa ma atinga mai mult, in ciuda judecatei mele.

Ne leganam de pe un picior pe altul pentru ca eu habar nu aveam sa dansez. Ma uitam in jos la picioarele noastre cand i-am simtit respiratia langa urechea mea si am inghetat.

- Dansati foare bine, domnisoara Swan! A soptit el facandu-ma sa tremur. S-a indeparat si s-a uita la mine. Ti-e frig? Ma intreba. Am dat din cap in semn ca nu. Zambi. Ma stranse mai aproape de el si am simtit cum ma topesc.

Piepturile noatre se atingeau, si ne leganam pe muzica aproape unul de altul ca intr-o imbratisare. Eram coplesita de emotii. Eram fericita, eram trista, eram implinita. Mana lui se misca in sus si in jos pe spatele meu incurcandu-se in parul meu. Iubeam senzatia. Mi-am lasat capul pe pieptul lui, dar mana lui nu s-a oprit nici o clipa, ba chiar m-a strans mai tare, mai aproape de el. Am inchi ochii, dedicandu-ma intru-totul clipei.

Clar aveam sa regret mai tarziu, dar acum nu gaseam in mine puterea de a ma da inapoi. I-am strans mana care o tinea pe a mea, intr-o implorare tacuta de a nu-mi da drumul. Mi-o stranse inapoi si am oftat satisfacuta. Am stat asa lipita de el o eternitae, sau un minut. Nu stiu. In preajma lui timpul se comprima. Ii auzeam inima care beatea ritmic, ametindu-ma. Ii simteam mirosul masculin de cafea, tabac, menta, miere si Edward. Eram incredibil de constienta de fiercare particica a corpului meu care il atingea pe al lui, incercand sa memorez ficare senzatie, pentru mai taziu.

Dintr-odata i-am simtit buzele presandu-se in vaful capului meu si am inghetat. Pentru un moment, dovada aceea mica de afectiune mi-a dat aripi, si am simtit cum inima parca imi zboara din piept la cat de tare batea. S-a indepartat si eu mi-am ridicat capul, studiindu-i chipul cu ochi curiosi. M-am uitat in ochii lui, pierzandu-ma printre valuri de verde, cautand ceva. Ma privea la fel ca mai devreme cand l-am surprins uitandu-se la mine in drum spre apartamentul meu. Si la fel ca atunci, nu puteam identifica acea privire. I-am studiat trasaturile, ochii mei oprindu-se pe buzele lui si instinctiv mi-am trecut limba peste ale mele si am inghitit.

Capul imi vajaia si inainte sa ma gandesc de doua ori, m-am ridicat pe varfuri, gura lui vrajindu-ma si atrgandu-ma spra ea. Mana mea, care era inclestat de a lui, fugi spre parul lui. Pluteam, ridcasem orice bariere. M-am indreptat spre el, tragandu-l in acelasi timp spre mine, nerabdatoare. Intr-un final, buzele mele le gasira pe ale lui intr-un sarut cast. Am inchis ochii savurand momentul. Parca eram un om in desert care tocmai a descoperit apa dupa lungi cautari. Primul nostru sarut era mai mult decat imi imaginasem vreodata, pentru ca da, imi imaginsem cum ar fi de numarate ori. Dar buzele lui stateau lipite si imobile sub ale mele, si am realizat ca nu imi raspunde la sarut.

M-am indepartat ca arsa, realizandu-mi, ingrozita, prostia. El se uita la mine cu ochi surprinsi si confuzi, si am simtit pentru a doua oara intr-o singura seara cum ochii mi se umplu de lacrimi. Respingerea m-a lovit ca un sut in stomac, m-a lasat fara aer. M-am smuls din bratele lui, simtindu-le imediat lipsa.

- Imi pare rau, am soptit privind in plecat de langa el pentru ca aveam nevoie de spatiu. Dintr-o data voiam sa plece si voiam sa il implor sa ramana. Dar am mers pana la fereastra, unde puteam sa fiu cel mai departe de el. Pentru ca eram o lasa.

Mi-am strans bratele in jurul taliei, tinandu-ma intreaga, pentru ca inima mea se frangea din nou si din nou. M-am uitat pe fereatra si un sentiment de goliciune, amorteala si raceala ma cuprinse si m-am intrebat daca nu cumva sunt masochista. L-am simtit miscandu-se in spatele meu si ma rugam in gand sa plece. Dar nu a plecat si, parca vrand sa imi sa imi prelungeasca agonia, veni spre mine si imi sopti numele:

- Bella... cu o voce precauta de parca ar vorbi cu un animal salbatic. Imi puse mana pe umar si m-am tras violent de sub atingere lui. Nu-l voiam langa mine, nu intelegea asta? Nu, nu intelgea, am decis. Ofta frustrat si mi-am imginat cum isi trece mana prin par agitat.

- Pleaca! M-am auzit spunand surprizandu-ma si pe mine taria din vocea mea. El nu dadu nici un semn ca m-a auzit si am vorbit din nou. Pleaca si uita-ma... Dar de data asta vocea mea se franse la final.

L-am auzit din nou in spatele meu miscandu-sa si am asteptat in liniste sa plece. Eram surprinzator de calma si ma intrebam cat timp va mai dura pana cand o sa ma prabusesc. Pasii lui sovaira la iesirea din camera pentru cateva secunde, dar se indrepta spre usa de la intrare. L-am auzit punandu-si haina, deschizand usa si inchizand-o la loc cu un mic clic.

Si apoi am ramas singura si nu stiam ce sa fac cu mine. Dar nu asta era ceea imi doream?


	3. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: Nimic nu imi apartine. Stephenie Meyer este cea careia ii apartine totul. Eu doar ma joc cu personajele ei si din cand in cand se mai sparg.**

* * *

**Capitolul Doi**

_In visul meu, alergam neajutorata spre ceva, dar nu stiam spre ce si nici macar de ce alergam in primul rand. _

_Fugeam si intunericul ma inghitea. _

_Simteam respiratii fierbinti in ceafa si cu cat alergam mai repede cu atat mai aproape erau de mine._

_Simteam iarba si frunze fosnindu-mi sub picioare. _

_Dintr-o data m-am izbit de un zid invizibil in bezna si am cazut la pamant. _

_Decorul s-a schimbat si acum eram aruncata in zapada orbitor de alba. _

_Si atunci am auzit vocea de care ma temeam cel mai mult, strigandu-ma. _

_Am simtit maini reci apucandu-ma de brate si zguduindu-ma, spunandu-mi cuvinte grabite, neintelese._

_M-am tras din stransoarea lor aterizand in brate fierbinti si am zambit, desi stiam ca ceva nu e in regula. _

_Si atunci mi s-a soptit in ureche:_

_- Nu pleci fara mine!_

M-am trezit tipand singura in intunericul din camera mea. Eram transpirata si respiram greu. Mi-am cautat telefonul pe noptiera ca sa verific ora. Era 05:27. Nu aveam nici o sansa sa adorm din nou. Nu dupa acel cosmar. M-am dat jos din pat impleticindu-ma in cearsaful infasurat in jurul picioarelor. M-am tarat pana la baie, unde m-am spalat pe fata cu apa rece ca sa ma calmez. Dar nu m-a ajutat cu nimic. Ba chair situatia mea s-a inrautatit. Tremuram si ma chinuiam sa respir, iar inima fugea ca nebuna, si mi-am dat seama ce mi se intampla. Puteam sa simt cum pamantul se invarte cu mine si lacrimi fierbinit imi intepau ochii amenintand sa curga. In mintea mea, nu ma mai aflam in micutul meu apartament din Chicago. Eram undeva departe, intr-o lume pe care o uram, cu oameni pe care ii ura. Puteam sa aud plansete de copil si voci care ma amenintau. Eram singura acolo si neputincioasa.

Undeva, intr-un colt al mintii, constiinta imi spunea ca totul nu este decat o plasmuire a creierului meu traumatizat. Intr-un final, ceva m-am facut sa ies din transa in care intrasem. M-am dus ametita la mine in dormitor cautand innebunita prin sertare. Intr-un final le-am gasit si am luat una inghitind-o fara apa. M-am pus pe marginea patului lasandu-mi capul in maini, incercand sa imi linistesc respiratiile si bataile frenetice ale inimii.

Intr-un final calmandu-ma, am observat ca soare rasarise deja. Am verificat ceasul. Era 6:39. Am decis sa uit incidentul, sa il incui undeva intr-un colt al mintii, asa cum facusem mereu. Chiar functiona. Mi-am facut rutina zilnica in ciuda oboselii mele tinandu-mi mintea departe de orice gand periculos. Mi-am facut ceva sa mananc numai din obisnuinta, desi nu imi era foame chiar daca nu mai mancasem nimic de ieri dimineata, cred. Am pus mancarea in frigider, neatinsa.

Apoi m-am aruncat intr-o curatenie generala in toata casa, curatand si aspirand meticulos fiecare coltisor. Dupa mai bine de doua ore de dereticat gandindu-ma numai la ceea ce aveam de facut, acum ma simteam extenuata iar gandurile mele incepeau sa faca ce vor. Ma gandeam la... Edward si-mi era aproape imposibil sa ma concentrez la altceva.

Seara trecuta, dupa ce a plecat, am tras un plans bun si nici macar nu stiam exact de ce plangeam. Din cauza ca l-am respins din nou, sau din cauza ca imi era teama sa am incredere in el? Dar de un lucu sunt sigura, am nevoie de el. Poate aveam o sansa sa redevenim prieteni, dar s-a spulberat in momentul in care eu l-am... sarutat. Chiar si cand ma gandeam simteam cum obrajii mii se inrosesc si nu puteam sa nu imi abtin zambetul la amintirea buzelor lui peste ale mele. Mi-am dus degetele la buze reverentios, fierbinteala lor inca vie in memoria mea.

Paseam pe pamant minat, si un nu a durat mult pana cand am izbucnit din nou in plans. Ah, eram asa o plangacioasa. Eram sigura ca o sa am de suferit in urma intalnirii noastre, dar pur si simplu nu eram in stare sa imi ascult contiinta. Dintr-o data am simtit cum furia ma inghite. Eram asa o proasta. Inceusem sa fiu _mai bine, _si eu stricam totul, tot ce m-am chinuit sa contruiesc, cu mainile goale.

M-am ridicat, stergandu-mi furioasa lacrimile, interzicandu-mi sa-mi mai plang de mila. Trebuia sa incetez, pentur ca nu avea cine sa ma ajute. Cu gandul asta, am realizat ca azi e duminica, si ca maine am cursuri asa ca m-am apucat sa-mi termin eseurile si proiectele pe care le aveam pentru saptamana viitoare, pentru ca indiferent in ce stare m-as afla, nu pot lasa scoala la o parte. Am lasat-o mult prea mult timp. Desigur, nu eram un elev model, si desi increderea in propriile forte era putina - aproape zero, asta era ce ma motiva cel mai mult – teama de a nu claca, de a nu ma face de ras.

Cand am intrat la Universitatea din Chicago, am fost extrem de usurata pentur ca puteam sa plec intr-un final de acasa. Traiul cu parintii mei era un cosmar pe care il traiam zi de zi. Aici sunt linistita, mai linistita decat am fost timp de mai bine de 2 ani. Acomodarea a fost grea, desigur. Nu mi-am facut nici un fel de prietena sau prieten, dar nu ma deranjeaza pentru ca imi place sa fiu singura. Dar, ca sa fiu sincera, tanjesc dupa o persoala pe umarul careia pot sa plang. _Edward era persoana pe umarul careia puteai sa plangi. _Bineinteles ca gandurile mele se indreapta exact spre ceea ce imi doresc sa uit. Am decis sa nu ma mai gandesc la nimic de genul asta si sa ma ocup de ceea ce am de facut.

Patru ore jumatate mai tarziu sialte doua cani de cafea, imi terminasem tot ceea aveam de facut pentru urmatoarea saptamana. Ma simteam obosita si imi era foame. Si desi nu creadeam ca o sa pot manca ceva, mi-am facut totusi ceva de mancare. Am mancat numai pentru ca imi era foame si trebuia sa mananc ceva, nu pofta.

Mi-am pregatit o baie spumoasa, ca sa imi relaxez muschii incordati. M-am dus in bucatarie, turanandu-mi un pahar de vin, relizand peste cateva minute ca nu pot amesteca Xanaxul cu vinul. L-am aruncat in chiuveta privind substanta rosie scuragndu-se. M-am holbat mult timp la chiuveta goala, intrebandu-ma cum de am ajuns asa, si am simtit cum dintr-o data imi vine sa vars. Am alergat spre baie, intorcandu-mi stomacul pe dos in vasul de toaleta. Sudoarea se amesteca cu lacrimile mele amare. Mi-am asezat capul pe greise plangand incetisor, dorinu-mi sa dispar de pe fata pamantului. Cand intr-un final m-am linistit, m-am ridicat ca sa imi clatesc gura de gustul amar. M-am uitat in oglinda holbandu-ma la persoana care se reflecta in ea. Eram oare eu aia? Eram eu aia cu fata supta si cearcane albastrui sub ochi? Eram eu aia cu par lipsit de viata lipit de craniu? Erau eu aia cu ochi vacanti care ma privea acum? Nu, nu eram eu, am decis. Mi-am intors privirea, jurandu-mi ca nu o sa ma mai uit vreodata in oglinda, daca nu voiam sa innebunesc.

Mi-am amintit ca voiam sa imi fac o baie, dar cand m-am intor spre cada, mi-am dat seama ca apa mea se racise de mult. _S-a zis cu baia mea relxanta, _mi-am zis in gand. Am decis sa imi fac numai un dus mai lung.

Inainte de culcare am mai luat un Xanx. In momentul in care capul meu a atins perna, am cazut intr-un somn adanc, fara vise.

* * *

Ceasul meu a sunat si am tresarit, trezindu-ma speriata. Dupa cateva secunde de privit in jurul meu, am realizat unde sunt si de ce m-am trezit asa. Am relizat ca nu am mai avut nici un cosmar noaptea recuta si am rasuflat usurata. M-am ridicat, simtindu-ma mai obosita ca atunci cand am adormit, si asta nu era niciodata un lucru bun. Dar mi-am zis ca nu e nimic ce o cafea nu poate rezolva. Si asa a fost, mi-am mai revenit dupa o facea tare, fara zahar. Am mancat un baton de cereale in fuga inainte sa plec, pentru ca deja eram in intarziere. Mi-am luat geanta si am zbughit-o spre usa.

Am scos masina din parcare si am pornit spre Univeristate. Vechea mea camioneta a murit cu mult timp in urma, si oricum imi era imposibil sa o aduc in Chicago. Cu banii pe care ii aveam de la bunica mea, printre altele, mi-am luat si un mic Audi la mana a doua, cu care sa ma pot deplasa, cel putin de la Universitate pana acasa si inapoi. Ii eram extrrem de recunoscatoare bunicii pentru suma de bani pe care mi-a lasat-o la moartea ei.

Desi nu o stiam prea bine, ultima data cand am vazut-o a fost cand aveam in jur de 12 ani, ea aparent m-a iubit suficient de mult incat sa lase o suma semnificativa in contul meu bancar o data cu trecerea ei in nefiinta. Parintii mei sunt vinovati pentru lispa de comnicare intre noi doua; o cearta care a avut loc cu mult timp in urma, a rupt oice legatura. Nu m-am gandit ca o sa ii folosesc vreodata, pentru ca nu eram sigura ca ii merit cu adevarat, dar am avut de ales intre a cere bani parintilor, sau sa ii folosesc pe astia.

Cum nu aveam nici o sansa sa pot sa fiu ajutata de parintii mei, nu am avut incotro decat sa folosesc banii pe care jurasem sa nu ii ating vreodata. Bineinteles, m-am gandit sa muncesc sa strang o suma care sa ma jute sa ma descurc cat pentru cateva luni, dar am descoperit ca imi era extrem de greu sa ii strang.

Practic, traiam pe cont propriu in casa pe care o considerasem candva caminul meu, si salariul mic pe care il castigam lucrand la magazinul de articole sportive al domnului Newton era cheltuit aproape in intregime, lasand foarte putin de pus deoparte – uneori nimic. Ma simt vinovata ca folosesc niste bani care nu imi apartin, dar nevoia te invata. Am inchirat apartamentul modest in care locuiam, si cheltuielile pe care le faceam erau cat mai mici cu putinta. Cu toate astea, am nevoie de o slujba. Nu pot sa contez pe asta o vesnicie. Problema e ca nu am gasit nimic care sa se plieze pe programul meu incarcat.

Cateva minute mai tarziu, am ajuns la destinatie. Am parcat masina, am inchis motorul si am pornit spre sala de curs.

A fost o zis obositoare, intr-un final cafeaua mea si-a pierdut efectul si la ultimele doua ore ochii incepeau sa mi se inchida. Insa a fost o zi mult mai buna decat cea de ieri. Imi reveneam si asta era un lucru bun. Imi fusese teama ca o sa fiu asa mai mult timp, dar cred ca Xanaxul isi facea efectul cu adevarat. Faptul ca avusesm un cosmar in urma cu doua nopti ma speriase tare, si care ca de-astea am si avut acel aprope atac de panica. Dar asta insemna ca trebuie sa urmez din nou tratamentul pe care l-am incetat atunci cand am venit, si asta nu imi placea. Nu voiam sa depind de niste medicamente amarate ca sa ma simt normal. Voiam sa ma simt _eu _bine. Xanaxul ma facea sa fiu ametita si obosita; si asta chiar nu imi era de folos acum ca eram studenta.

_- Haide, Bella, nu mai fii asa de incapatanata! Rase el in timp ce incerca sa para serios. Mi-am dat capul pe spate intr-un ras sanatos. Mi-am plesnit palma peste gura, incercand sa imi controlez rasul isteric, fapt ce il facu pe Edward sa devina din ce in ce mai iritat._

_- Niciodata! Am strigat eu spre el. Edward incerca sa ma bage in apa iar eu refuzam si asta pentur ca nu stiam sa inot si intotdeauna imi fusese frica de apa; dar el nu trebuia sa stie asta._

_- Haide, apa e perfecta. Suntem aici de 4 zile deja si tu nici nu ai incercat-o. Veni spre mine cu o privire care imi spunea ca va urma ceva rau. M-am ridicat de pe sezlong luand-o la fuga pe langa el, in jurul piscinei fugind spre casa._

_Atunci mai multe lucruri s-au intamplat in acelasi timp. Picioarele mele au atins o balta de apa de pe marginea piscinei, facandu-ma sa alunec. Pamantul a fugit de sub mine si am asteptat inevitabila cazatura. Dar nu am aterizat pe jos, ci in brate masculine care m-au prins si care m-au aruncat in piscina. Apa imi intra in ochi, in gura, in nas, in urechi. Am fost scoasa la suprafata in scurt timp, intalnind privirea foarte amuzata a lui Edward._

_- Vezi ca nu e chiar atat de rau, zise el mandru. M-am intors furioasa, intinzandu-ma sa ies. Dupa cateva zeci de secunde, am reusit sa ies. Edward era pe urmele mele, razand intruna de isprava lui._

_Cand a vazut ca vreau sa plec inauntru fara sa scot un cuvant sau fara sa ma uit la el, rasul lui a inceput sa piara. _

_- Hei, Bella, unde te duci? Intreba el suspicios. Am ridicat un prosop de pe sezlong, infasurandu-l in jurul meu, ignorandu-l pe Edward in totalitate. Sper ca nu te-ai suparat, spuse el ezitant. Nu l-am luat in seama si am dat sa intru in casa. _

_Alerga spre mine si ma prinse de brat intorcandu-ma spre el._

_- Imi pare rau daca te-am suparat, zise el parand sincer. Mi-am uitat la el ingustandu-mi privirea. L-am impins incet facandu-l sa merga cu spatele. Mi-am calculat bine pasii, si atunci l-am lovit puternic in umar facandu-l sa isi piarda echilibrul. Ochii lui se facura mari, dandu-si seama de ce i se intampla – si in secunda urmatoarea a picat in piscina aruncand stropi de apa peste tot in jur. Privirea lui surprinsa m-a facut sa rad. _

_- Asa deci, zise el. Asta m-a facut sa rad si mai tare. O sa plateasti pentru asta. Iesi si imi lua prosopul sa se stearga cu el._

_- Alta data, am zis eu inocent. Am patit destul astazi. Se uita mult timp la mine, contemplandu-mi oferta si intru-un final fu de acord._

_- Pazeste-ti spatele, ma avertiza. Nu stii ce te asteapta, imi zise el cu o vocea care trebuia sa fie amenintatoare. Si apoi incepuram amandoi sa radem._

_Isi arunca bratul peste umerii mei si am intrat amandoi in casa chocotind._

Asta era una dintre multele mele amintiri placute alaturi de Edward. Imi amintesc perfect vara aia. Parintii lui Edward ne-au lasat pe noi si pe sora lui sa mergem pentru o saptamana la casa lor de vacanta din California. Era vara dinaintea clasei a XII-a si eram extrem de incantati de idee. A fost una dintre cele mai frumoase saptamani din viata mea.

Uitandu-ma acum in urma, relizez ca defapt undeva in strafundul mintii mele credeam ca Edward este oarecum atras de mine. Intamplarea de aseara mi-a demonstrat ca nu. Daca s-ar fi simtit catusi de putin atras de mine, mi-ar fi raspund la sarut, nu? Sau poate ca el nu mai voia sa aiba de-a face cu mine dupa cele intamplate? Drace, nici eu nu as vrea sa mai vorbesc vreodata cu mine dupa toate astea. Dar atunci de ce a venit cu mine in primul rand? Actiunile lui ma lasau confuza si debusolata, dar oare nu faceau si ale mele acelsai lucru? Nu reusisem niciodata sa il inteleg pe Edward in totalitate. Imi propusesem sa ii spun ca sunt indragostita de el de multe ori, dar acum era prea tarziu. Pentru ca indiferent ce s-ar intampla, acum nu ii mai puteam sa ii spun.

Dar trebuie sa vorbesc el. Trebuie. L-am alungat atunci cand fusesem ranita de refuzul lui. Nu stiu la ce ma asteptasem, dar acum voiam sa ii vobesc - si atunci am realizat ca nu aveam nici un drept sa incerc sa il contactez. Si imi era frica de reactia lui. Daca el mi-ar spune sa plec, m-ar distruge.

Aveam nevoie de un sfat, de orice. Dar nu aveam de la cine sa il iau. Eram singura total. Trebuia sa iau o decizie, care oricum ar fi fost ma omora incet, dar sigur. Aveam atat de multa dragsote de oferit, mai ales lui. Nu il meritam, nici macar cand fuseseram prieteni nu ma consideram suficienta de buna, asta fiind motivul principal pentru care imi pastrasem sentimentele pentru mine. Edward, baiatul dulce cu cei apropiati si dur cu cei pe care nu ii cunostea, poiticos si mereu atent indiferent de situatie si adesea tempramental. El era _el._ Si aveam sa fac ceva ca sa il vad din nou, sa ma mai uit macar o data in ochii lui de smarald.

* * *

Saptamana mea a trecut incet. Stresul si anxietatea a inceput sa imi paraseasca trupul si ma simteam mai bine – numai pe parcursul zilei. Pentru ca au existat cateva nopti in care am avut cosmaruri, toate petrecandu-se in aproape aceeasi maniera si din care ma trezeam speriata. Insa intr-o noapte am visat frumos. L-am visat pe Edward alaturi de mine. Cel mai frumos vis de numai stiu cand. Dar in afara cosmarurilor, eram mai bine, pentru ca stiam cum sa nu ma gandesc niciodata la ele, cum sa le imping undeva in spatele mintii mele, unde nu imi faceau nici un rau. Uni ar numi asta auto-aparare. Ma rog.

Dar un telefon intr-o sambata dupa-amiza in timp ce imi faceam ceva teme, m-a readus cu picioarele pe pamant. Am privit timp de cateva secunde telefonul confuza, pentru ca foarte rar suna. Si o singura persoana facea asta, si anume mama.

- Oh, nu, am zis cu voce tare. Nu voiam sa vorbesc cu ea sub nici o forma. Intotdeauna discutiile noastre ma faceau sa ma simt rau. Ea nu stia asta, bineinteles. Voiam sa las telefonul sa sune, sa o sun mai tarziu, dar stiam ca asta e imposibul. Avea sa ma sune pana cand ii raspundeam. Am tras aer in piept si cu maini tremurande am luat telefonul in mana, sperand pentru o secunda ca poate e altcineva. Dar ea era, cine altcineva sa fie? Am apasat pe butonul verde ducand incet telefonul la ureche:

- Alo? Am raspuns de parca nu stiam cine e.

- Alo, sunt eu. mama ta, draga mea. Spuse ea cu o voce mamoasa si pitigaiata. Imi venea sa vomit. Ce mai faci, iubito? Continua pe acelsi ton. Aceeasi intrebare de fiecare data, si de fiecare data ma intrebam daca nu se saturase sa auda acelasi raspuns mereu. Dar probabil ca nici nu o intresa sa tina minte, am decis.

- Sunt bine, am spus pe un ton cat se poate de vesel in stuatia mea. _Sunt departe de a fi bine_. Tu cum esti? Am continuat eu conversatia stupida cu politeturile de complezenta.

- Noi suntem bine, draga mea. Ca si pana acum, chocoti ea si m-am intrebat daca nu cumva a innebunit de tot. Nu mi-a lasat sa imi scape faptul ca a folosit plurarul. _Buna incercare mama, dar nu te voi intreba vreodata ce face tata. _Tatal tau este la pescuit cu Billy si Henry acum. Eu m-am apucat de yoga. E asa de amuzant, continua ea vesela. Unori as vrea sa fiu si eu ca ea, fara nici un fel de problema, in lumea mea.

Continua sa flecareasca despre cat de distractiv e la yoga, si am incercat sa nu ii zic sa taca din gura si sa treaca odata la subiect. In timp ce imi plimbam privirea pe birou cautand ceva care sa imi distraga atentia, ochii mei intalnira calendarul care imi spuse exact de ce ma sunase mama. _Oh, nu!_ Si inainte sa ma pot gandi la o scuza destul de buna, ea imi puse intrebarea:

- Bella, draga mea, stii in ce luna suntem, nu? Inainte sa pot sa raspund in vreun fel ea continua. Se apropie Ziua Recunostintei, stii asta? Nici nu ai idee cat de mult ma bucur ca in sfrasit vei veni acasa. Ne este atat de dor de tine. Casa e goala de cand ai plecat. Dar tu stii asta, bineinteles. Deja am vorbit cu tatal tau si ti-am rezervat bilete de avion pentru saptaman viitoare si nici nu vr-

- Mama! Am intrerupt-o eu. Voiam sa ii spun sa isi bage biletele unde incap, si sa ma lase in pace pentru ca nu exista nici o sansa sa ma duc acasa. In loc i-am zis. Mama, nu sunt sigura ca pot veni.

- Vai, dar de ce? Intreba ea teribil de suparata. Chiar vreau sa vii Bella, continua trista.

Am tras aer in piept ca sa ma calmez. Iritarea incepea sa puna stapanire pe mine.

- Scoala imi ocupa mult timp din timpul liber si... Nu am stiut cum sa mai continui. Pentru ca aveam sa mint oricum ar fi. Ea imi simti ezitarea, si spuse mai increzatoare:

- Nu sunt decat 3 zile. Sunt sigura ca ai sa te poti descurca si fara acele trei zile. O sa fac curcanul ca in fiecare an si vreau sa imi spui totul despre viata ta de studenta.

Mi-am dat ochii peste cap la toate non-sensurile ei. Am ascultat-o agitata si nerabdatoare incepand sa cedez. Stia si ea ca ma putea convinge si desi uram sa ma plec, i-am zis intr-un final ca o sa imi rup cateva zile din timpul meu liber. Asta o facu sa devina din ce in ce mai vorbareata si mai fericita si ignoranta ei ma durea. Cat n-as da sa ma ia macar putin in seama, sa ma asculte cu atentie macar o data. Am inchis cu inima grea si am incercat sa continui ceea ce faceam atunci cand ma intrerupsese. Insa mintea mea nu statea decat la mama si la foarte curanda mea vizita in fostul meu camin.

Am decis sa nu ma mai gandesc deloc la asta si sa plec afara. Era frig ca naiba dar trebuia sa imi limpezesc mintea. Cu gandul asta am luat la pas cartierul meu privind putinii oamnei de pe strada imaginandu-mi ce ii aduce pe strazi la ora asta intr-o zi de sambata. Poate ca unii dintre ei se aflau intr-o situatie similara cu a mea. In fata mea am vazut un cuplu care se tine de mana, dar ceva nu era in regula. Se tineau de mana, dar limbajul corpului lor spunea altceva. Se tineau doar de dragul de a se tine de mana, pentru era clar ca intre ei exista o tensiune negativa. Nu se uitau unul la altul, si nici la drumul din fata lor, se uitau in parti opuse unul de celalalt. Trecura pe langa mine, si m-am dat putin din calea lor, iar timpul a fost suficient incant sa vad ca in ochii fetei, care era pe partea mea, existau lacrimi. Inima mi se stranse dureros vazand asa ceva. M-am oprit din drum vrand sa fac ceva. Sa ii zic ei ca totul o sa fie bine, sau sa ii spun lui ce se intampla cu iubita lui. Am stat asa uitandu-ma la ei pana cand au disparut pe cealalta strada. M-a tulburat intr-un mod ciudatat intamplarea. Erau doar niste straini, dar parca puteam sa na asociez cu ei intr-un fel. Ceea ce se intampla era atat de gresit din atat de multe puncte de vedere.

Intr-un final piciarele mele se miscara din nou si am mers pana am ajuns la biblioteca mea. Am zambit fara sa vreau. Am ajuns aici fara sa vreau, dar cred ca de asta aveam nevoie de pasit in cladirea luminoasa si calda. Nu erau prea multi oameni acum si m-am bucurat. Am mers pana la tejghea unde se afla doamna Patton. Mi-am pus mainile pe lemnul lucios aplcandu-ma peste sprijinandu-ma in ele.

- Doamna Patton? Am zis amuzata.

- Oh, copila, m-ai sperat! Spuse ea ridicandu-se si ducandu-si mana la inima. Cautam niste carti, nu e nevoie sa razi de o biata batrana ascunsa sub tejghea.

Asta ma facu sa rad si ma bucuram ca eram aici.

- Ce gand te aduce pe aici, draga mea? Nu te-am vazut de o saptamana. Oh, da, ieri s-a facut o saptamana.

- Nu m-am simtit... prea bine, am terminat eu patetic.

Doamna Patton ma privi ingrojorata. Pentru ca asa era ea intotdeauna cu mine, ca un fel de matusa. Isi facea griji pentru mine, cand ma vdeam suparata. Stia putin din problemele mele de acasa, dar mult prea putin ca sa inteleaga unori ce ma supara cu adevarat. Ca acum, nu prea puteam sa ii spun ce era cu mine.

- Ce s-a intamplat, draga mea? Intreba ea mamos. Dar vocea ei nu ma irita asa cum ma irita vocea mamei, si pentru o secunda mi-am dorit ca prorpia-mi mama sa semene putin cu femeia asta pe care abia o cunosteam.

I-am spus in linii mari conversatia care m-a adus aici, si ea isi puse mana peste a mea intr-un gest reconfortant, dar nu a zis nimic. Doamna Patton nu stia ce a determinat alterarea relatiei dintre mine si parintii mei, dar niciodata nu m-a intrebat, si m-a crezut intotdeauna. Pentru asta ii eram recunoscatoare.

- O sa fie bine, dulceata, ai sa vezi. Ma incuraja ea si pentru o clipa m-am simtit mai bine.

Dupa asta m-a lasat sa imi imprumut cartile de care chiar aveam nevoie. Intotdeauna am preferat cartile carti, si nu ce puteam obtine electronic. Chiar daca informatiile erau poate la fel, mi se pareau mai reale cand le luam din carti adevarate. Nu mai aveam nici o carte imprumutata momentan; le returnasem saptamana trecuta si de atunci nu am mai trecut pe aici.

Mi-am dus teancul de carti la tejghea, iar Doamna Patton zambi la alegerea mea. Asteptand rabdatoare sa introduca datele in calculator si ce mai facea ea, ma surprinse cu o intrebare:

- Bella, tu ai un loc de munca? Privind concenatrata monitorul.

- Uh, nu, nu am... De ce? Am intrebat usor suspicioasa.

- Si vrei sa ai? Continua ea interagatoriul.

- Sigur. Am raspuns sincer.

- Bun. Ce-ai zice sa lucrezi aici? Intr-un final se uita la mine afisand un zambet cald. Mi-a luat un moment sa procesez intrebarea ei. Imi oferea un loc de munca, ceva ce aveam nevoie. Am simtit cum buzele mele se intind intr-un zambet larg si am dat viguros din cap, ca un copil care tocmai fusese intrebat daca vrea sa manance inghetata la pranz.

- Sa inteleg ca ai vrea sa lucrezi aici, rase ea usor.

- Da, da, as vrea, am zis eu gasindu-mi vocea. Va multumesc mult, am zis cu lacrimile groase in gat. M-am aplecat si am apucat-o de gat intr-o imbratisare incomoda peste tejghea. Ea rase si ma ma batu pe spate, acceptandu-mi imbratisarea. M-am indepartat si am privit-o rusinata. Scuze, am zis eu sfios.

- Oh, daca stiam ca o sa reactionezi asa, imi venea ideea mai devreme. Am vorbit cu managerul si i-am zis ca nu ma pot descurca singura, am imbatranit, si a fost de acord sa angajez pe cineva. Si m-am gandit la tine. Iubesti cartile si nici ca puteam sa gasesc pe cineva mai bun. Dar, zise ea serioasa, nu te poti angaja aici decat la inceputul anului viitor. Dupa cateva secunde adauga. Sper sa nu te deranjeze, spuse usor ingirjorata.

- Nu, nu. Sigur ca nu, m-am grabit eu sa o asigur. Va multumesc, am spus din nou.

- Nu-mi mai multumi atat, facu ea un gest cu mana. Nu am facut nimic. Hai du-te acasa ca e aproape intuneric. I-am multumit pentru a treia oara si am plecat acasa cu inima mai usoara.


	4. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: Nimic nu imi apartine. Stephenie Meyer este cea careia ii apartine totul. Eu doar ma joc cu personajele ei si din cand in cand se mai sparg.**  


* * *

**Capitolul Trei**

M-am trezit agitata cu o zi inainte de Ziua Recunostintei – cu o zi inainte sa ma duc acasa. Aveam si astazi cursuri de dimineata si aveam de gand sa plec dupa-amiaza. In urma cu doua zile mama mi-a trimis biletul de avion, care era pentru azi de dimineata. Evident, a trebuit sa il schimb. Cred ca asta merit daca ma bazez pe mama.

Am plecat la scoala ametita si cu o usoara durere de cap. Eram tensionata si asta se vedea clar in tot ceea ce faceam. Mintea imi era in alta parte, nefiind atenta. Am fost intrebata ceva la un curs si nici macar nu am auzit. Profesorul a trebuit sa strige de 3 sau 4 ori la mine, dar ce m-a readus pe pamant a fost mana pe umar pe care mi-a pus-o un coleg. Am balbait o scuza, cerand sa repete intrebarea. Dar, fiind inca in ceata, nu am stiut sa raspund. Profesorul mi-a cerut sa raman dupa ore. Imi venea sa ma plesnesc. Toti colegii se uitau la mine si eram sigura ca aveam fata rosie ca o sfecla. Tot restul cursului am incercat sa par atenta, dar nu stiu cat am reusit. Am ramas la sfarsitul cursurilor si Dl Anderson – profesorul meu de filozofie - mi-a tinut o predica de cinci minute despre cat de important este pentru mine ca persoana sa fiu atenta la cursuri – mai ales la ale lui. Nu am auzit nimic din ce a zis gandurile mele fiind departe.

Per total ziua mea la scoala a fost un dezastru. Cred ca daca as fi chiulit pur si simplu ar fi fost mult mai simplu, m-as fi scutit de momente jenante. Ajunsa acasa, mi-am facut bagajele. Ma rog, nu le pot numi cu adevarat bagaje – aveam acasa destule haine, dar mi-am luat strictul necesar. Eram agitata, pentru ca nu aveam ce sa fac pana sa plec. M-am hotarat sa citesc ceva, dar nu ma putem concentra. Am inchis cartea nervoasa. Stiam ce ma deranja cel mai tare – imi era frica sa nu ma intalnesc cu Edward in Forks. Stiam ca exista o mare posibilitate sa ma intalnesc cu el, mai ales ca erau sarbatorile.

Am decis sa plec mai devreme la aeroport, pentru ca nu aveam ce sa fac. Am sunat la agentie si am comandat un taxi. Am asteptat cele 10 minute plimbandu-ma de colo-colo in fata blocului, si cand a ajuns i-am dat adresa.

Zborul a fost lung si plictisitor, si am resusit sa trag un pui de somn. Odata ajunsa in aeroportul din Port Angeles, am putut sa simt mirosul vestului, mirosul rece de brad. Am luat un taxi pana acasa, care stiam ca avea sa coste o avere, dar nu exista nici o sansa sa plec cu mama, sau mai rau cu tata, pe un drum lung de mai bine de o ora. Privelistea era asa cum mi-o aminteam – verde, verde si iar verde.

Imi amintesc cat de ciudata mi se paruse zona atunci cand ne mutaseram aici. Dar in mod ciudat, aici m-am simtit mai acasa, mai eu insami decat oriunde altundeva. La inceput, nu am stiut motivul pentru care ne-am mutat, parintii mei refuzand mereu sa mi-l spuna. Dar cand am vazut casa in care ne-am mutat – care era mult mai mica decat cea in care copilarisem – am inceput sa imi dau seama. Iar locul de munca mult mai prost platit al tatalui meu a fost confirmarea – fusese concediat. In timp, tatal meu s-a schimabt, nu mai era omul pe care il cunosteam, omul care ma crescuse. A inceput sa devina din ce in ce mai morocanos, mai suspicios – mereu avea impresia ca toti ii vor raul, inclusiv eu. Relatiile dintre noi doi s-au raci, iar mama inca traiseste in lumea ei. Dar nu asta a fost ceea ce m-a facut sa devin un strain in propria casa – ar fi fost bine daca ar fi fost asta.

Dupa asta, increderea mea in parintii mei a disparut comple. Ce mi-au facut ei mie, dapseste orice imaginatie. Mult timp m-am intrebat cum pot unii sa faca asa ceva. Nu le-am inteles actiunile, desi mi le-au explicat si nu pentru ca se simteau indatorati sau pentru ca aveau remusari. Nu, mi-au spus numai ca sa ma faca pe _mine_ sa inteleg. Sa ma faca sa inteleg ca ceea ce vor ei e imperataiv – ca eu trebuie sa dansez dupa cum canta ei. Ceea ce ei nu au luat in calcul a fost refuzul meu. Asa ca de atunci incolo eram pe cont propriu. Cu tata nu vorbeam mai deloc, iar mama, ei bine cu mama lucrurile au fost destul de complicate. Ea traieste intr-o lume pe care eu nu o pot intelege. Actiunele ei ma lasa mereu in urma, nu pot tine pasul cu ea. In timp ce tata se prefacea ca eu nu exist, mama imi vorbea mereu, dar dicutiile noaste se intorceau mereu la subiectul de care ma temeam. Avea si inca are impresia ca eu o sa le accept nebunia.

Dupa ce am plecat, lucrurile au mers mult mai bine pentru mine, si nici nu stiu cum de nu am plecat mai devreme. Discutii pe care nu le voiam erau motivul pentru care eu acum nu voiam sa ma intorc, nici macar pentru o ora, dar pentru 3 zile intregi. Dar eu fiind eu, nu am putut sa spun nu, nu am putut sa ma impun. Si iata-ma iar, in propriul meu Iad, in casa a ceea ce numisem candva parinti, pregatindu-ma mai mult sau mai putin pentru trei zile de cosmar.

Cand taxi-ul a oprit in fata casei parintilor mei, era deja intuneric. Am platit si am coborat luandu-mi micul bagaj cu mine. Masina a plecat si eu am ramas acolo, holbandu-ma la mica casa alba de lemn, nostalgia cuprinzandu-ma. In secunda urmatoare mama a iesit vesela pe usa sa ma intampine, si eu mi-am fortat un zambet de complezenta.

- Bella, draga mea, esti aici! Alerga ea spre mine cu bratele deschise. I-am primit imbratisarea fara prea mult efort din partea mea. Se indeparta dupa cateva secunde lungi si isi puse mainile pe umerii mei privindu-ma speculativ. Cat te-ai schimbat, iubito! Ma mangaie pe fata si pe par. Te-ai mai implinit. Cred ca viata de oras iti prietste.

A continuat sa vorbesca despre cat de dor ii era de mine, si cat de goala era casa fara mine – vechea poveste. Nici nu o mai ascultam cand am intrat in casa, gandindu-ma numai la faptul ca trebuie sa il confrunt pe tata. Era, ca intotdeauna in fotoliul lui uitandu-se la meci cu o bere in mana si cu multe alte cutii goale pe masuta de alaturi. Nu mi-a lasat sa-mi scape acest detaliu.

Nici macar nu a observat ca sunt acolo pana cand nu a vorbit mama. Si-a ridicat cu greu pirivirea care era pironita pe televizor, de parca nu eram deloc importata ca sa fiu privita. Cand ochii nostri s-au intalnit mi-am dat seama ca era beat. Mi-am indepartat speriata privirea si el scoase un sune de dezgust din gat si fara sa zica nimic se intorse inapoi la extrem de importantul meci de baseball.

- Ei bine, zise mama, o sa va las sa vorbiti, termina ea cu un chicot. Eram terifiata. Mintea mea striga _NU, nu ma lasa aici! _Nu am zis nimic si ea se evapora in bucatarie.

Eu am ramas la intrarea in sufrageria mica, nestiind daca ar trebui sa raman si sa incerca sa vorbesc sau sa plec pur si simplu. Am decis sa incerc o conversatie scurta dupa care sa ma scuz si plec la mine in camera.

Tatal meu era o persoana din cuvinte putine. Nu imi amintesc sa fi vrobit vreodata mai mult decat era necesar, spre deosebire de mama mea care vorbea intruna. Asa a fost mereu, chiar si inainte. De-asta mult timp puteam sa zic ca el este cel cu care seman cel mai mult si nu numai la personalitate. Ci si la infatisare, semanam foarte putin cu mama, aproape deloc. Cand eram mica eram extrem de atasata de tata – el era eroul meu. Probabil ca fiecare fetita isi vedea tatal drept un erau sau asa ceva. In timp, am devenit solitara – exact ca el -, dar asa nu inseamna ca nu imi aminteam zilele pe care le petreceam in liniste cu el sau cand imi citea o poveste in fiecare seara inainte de culcare. Tata, fusese pentru mine unul model si am crezut ca asa va fi pentru totdeauna. In timp insa, relatiile au inceput sa se raceasca – nu pot sa spun cand si cum s-a intamplat asta -, dar am inceput sa devenim straini de cand ne-am mutat aici.

Iar acum, stand aici, uitandu-ma la omul asta ametit de bere care sta in fotoliu uitandu-se pierdut la meciul de baseball, ma intreb unde e tatal pe care obisnuiam sa il venerez cand eram un copil. Cred ca e mai bine ca lucrurile s-au intamplat reptat – e mai putin dureros asa. Dintr-o data simteam nevoia ca totul sa fie ca intainte.

- Buna,... tata, am terminat eu patetic. Capul lui se intoarse brusc spre mine, parca surprins sa ma vada inca acolo. Se uita la mine cateva secunde pana cand privirea i s-a transformat in degust si antipatie. Mi-am tras ochii de sub privirea lui uracioasa. El mormai ceva pe sub mustata si se intoarse la televizor, luand o gura din cutia de bere.

Am zabovit cateva secunde in prag, nestiind daca sa plec sau nu. Intr-un final am decis ca nu merita efortul meu. Ajunsa in camera mea, am studiat camera proaspat curatata si am incercat sa gasesc ceva din mine. Efortul era inutil, tot ce ma reprezenta, sau cel putin care ma reprezentase vreodata, era in Chicago. Cu un oftat, mi-am desfacut micile bagaje, gata sa fac un dus, in speranta ca imi va calma nervii incodrati.

* * *

_In visul meu, simteam miros de brad si de paman ud. _

_Caldura si raceala in acelasi timp pe pat de frunze fosnitoare. _

_Mintea imi sarea de la un gand la altul, nelinistita._

_In timp ce calmul ma cuprindea, brate si picioare amortite, ochii mei se miscau rapid dintr-o parte in alta fara incetare, fara o clipa de ragaz._

_Frica imi intepa degetle inerte, un strigat inecandu-mi-se in cerul gurii, rasuflari zgomotase care incercau sa devina grai._

_Neputinta ma obosea, ma sleia de puteri, lasadu-ma in voia cadrului fara forma, fara culoare, doar miros intepator care ma ametea, arzandu-mi narile si gatul cu fiecare efort din ce in ce mai incetinit de a respira._

_In indepartarea deasa si coplesitoarea am auzit din nou vocea, strigandu-mi numele, cuvinte pline de agonie plecau de pe buzele lui._

_Si ma durea inima la gandul ca el sufera._

_Am inchis ochii, repiratii rare si usoare, lasand sunetele sa imi treaca pe langa urechi, imbratisand nestiinta si dulcea indiferenta de care ajunsesem atat de dependenta._

M-am trezit mai obosita decat atunci cand am adormit. M-am uitat in jur dezorientata, pret de cateva clipe nestiind unde ma aflu. Am tremurat si mi-am dat seama ca in camera mea era extrem de frig. M-am ridicat in capul oaselor si am vazut ca fereatra mea era larg deschisa. M-am incruntat. Nu eu am deschis-o, mi-as fi amintit. Am coborat tremurand din pat, grabindu-ma sa o inchid, un fior care nu avea de-a face cu frigul strbatundu-mi sira spinarii. Eram hotrata sa o intreb pe mama daca stia ceva.

Am coborat in bucatarie dupa ce mi-am facut un dus ca sa ma inclazesc. Ajunsa in prag, am incremenit. Charlie ma fixa cu privirea de la masa din bucatarie incatusandu-mi ochii in ura si dezgust. Mama ciripi un vesel buna dimineata la care nu i-am putut raspunde. Charlie bombani ceva pe sub mustata ridicandu-se brusc de pe scaun si mergand spre mine. M-am dat repde la o parte ca sa ii fac loc sa iasa. Am lasat un oftat de usurare sa imi plece de pe bunze cand el deschise televizorul din sufragerie.

M-am intors spre mama fortandu-mi un zambet pe buze.

- Buna dimineata, am zis monoton.

Mi-am facut un bol de cereale mancandu-le fara pofta. Mama se chinuia sa pregateasca curcanul si stomacul meu se stranse la gandul ca trebuie sa indur o masa facuta de ea. Renee putea fi numita cea mai proasta bucatreasa din lume. Facea experimente in bucatarie mereu, dar niciodata nu a gatit ceva cu adevarat comestibil.

Cu gandul asta m-am oferit sa pregatesc eu curcanul cat timp ea face altceva, ca sa ma scutesc de crampele stomcale pe care sigur aveam sa le am dupa. Aveam de gand sa particip la masa de pranz tacuta, si apoi sa incerc sa ma relaxaz cat de cat citind o carte. Nu aveam de gand sa ies din casa, sa nu risc sa ma intalnesc cu Edward.

- Sper sa ajunga toata mancarea asta, zise mama intrand in bucatarie. Se aseza pe scaun impletindu-si mainile in poala.

_Normal ca ajunge,_ am zis in gandul meu, neavand energia necesara sa raspund cu adevarat. Insa urmatoarele ei cuvinte m-au facut sa ma opresc.

- Stii ca avem musafiri? Zise ea pe un ton vesel. Ochii mei continuau sa priveasca fix carnea de curcan. Nu am zis nimic. Nu am putut.

- Stii cine? Continua ea. Jacob si Billy Black.

Stiam raspunsul inainte sa mi-l spuna ea. Mai multe emotii m-au cuprins in acelasi timp. Neincredere. Tradare. Frica. Am incercat sa vorbesc, sa ripostez, dar maxilarul imi era inclestat. O auzeam vorbind in spetele meu, dar nu puteam inteege ce imi spune. Capul imi vajaia. Dintr-o data am simtit nevoia sa stau pe un scaun, genunchii imi tremurau. Greutatea cuvintelor ei ma plesneau ca o lovitura de bici. M-am sprijint cu mainile de blat ca sa imi pastrez echilibrul. Lacrimile imi impaienjenira ochii si aveam un sigur gand in minte "Trebuie sa plec de aici".

Mi-am fortat picioarele de mamaliga sa se miste, dar degeaba. Parca prinsesm radacini aici. O forta ciudata din interiorul meu nu imi dadea voie sa plec. Stiam ca trebuie sa plec, stiam ca nu trebuie sa raman. O batalie avea loc in mintea mea si simteam cum constiinta mea incepe sa cedeze. Simteam cum imi pierd spiritul si respectul de sine.

Am ramas. M-am ridicat de sub greutatea realitatii dureroase in care ma aflam, imbratisand ignornata. Am ramas.

* * *

Dimineata trecu repede, cu mine pregatind pranzul pe care nu sunt sigura daca voi fi in stare sa il mananc. Eram agitata si speriata si tresaream la fiecare zgomot. A trebuit sa iau cateva pastile ca sa ma faca sa ma simt mai bine.

Curand veni ora de care imi era cel mai groaza. Eram la mine in camera, prea lasa sa cobor daca nu sunt chemata. Am auzit motorul masinii inainte sa parcheze in fata casei. Apoi am auzit voci infundate si soneria de la usa, vocea vesela a lui Renee in timp ce ii poftea inauntru.

Am auzit toate astea de parca nu eram eu, de parca nu ma afectau deloc.

Am auzit ciocanitul in usa, dar nu m-am miscat. Capul mamei aparu pe dupa usa privindu-ma, asteptand.

- Hai, Bella, nu cobori? Ma intrba ea nerabdatoare. Nu e frumos sa ii faci pe musafiri sa astepte.

Disparu lasandu-ma sigura.

Cu un oftat m-am ridicat de pe pat, netezindu-mi agitata tricoul. Am coborat incet scarile, spunandu-mi ca pot sa fac asta. I-am auzit vocea si inima imi beatea in urechi gata-gata sa imi sparga timpanul. M-am oprit pe scari, tot curajul disparandu-mi dintr-odata, dar stiam ca nu mai e cale de intors. Trebuia sa cobor sa intalnesc dusmanul. Am inspirat tremurator, miscandu-mi picioarele in jos pe scari si spre propriul meu Iad.

Am intrat in sufragerie cu capul plecat, cu privirea prionita pe pasii mei ezitanti. Puteam sa le simt privirile facand gauri in mine, dar nu am indraznit sa ii infrunt in nici un fel. M-am asezat pe scunul cel mai indeprtat de ei. Dupa cateva secunde de tacere si-au continuat discutiile de parca nu eram acolo.

Vorbeau vesel de parca ar fi cei mai buni prieteni din lume. Ipocrizia lor ma facea sa imi vajaie capul. Nu m-au bagat in seama si le-am multumit intr-un fel pentru asta. Am stat acolo, pe scaunul deloc confortabil, jucandu-ma agitata cu degetele, asteptand inevitabilul. Nu am fost dezamagita.

- Bella, am auzit ca ai plecat la facultate, vocea lui acuzatoare ma sperie, facandu-ma sa tresar. Eram ca intr-un cosmar, dar de data asta nu aveam cum sa ma trezesc. Vocea lui imi reaminti lucrurile de care fugisem pana acum.

In prostia mea, am ridicat capul, intalnindu-i ochii negri, sticlosi si plini de resentiment. M-am cutremurat, dezlipindu-mi privirea imediat. Am dat din cap in semn de aprobare la intrebarea lui uracioasa.

Se lasa din nou linistea. Mama batu din palme, spargand-o, anuntandu-ne pe toti ca e vremea pranzului. Cu totii au murmurat in apreciere, ridicandu-se sa devoreze masa la care am muncit toata dimineata.

Am intrat ultima in bucatrie, si nimeni nu ma baga in seama, continunadu-si conversatiile vesele de parca as fi fost invizibila. Dar un sigur lucru imi spunea ca nu sunt asa de invizibila. Privirea insistenta a lui Jacob care imi dadea fiori pe sina spinarii.

Pe tot parcursul mesei am fost lasata in pace, si nici ca voiam mai mult de atat. Am plimbat dezgustata mancarea prin farfurie, si la intrebarea mamei de ce nu mananc am dat din umeri. Nu puteam sa mananc stiindu-l pe Jacob atat de aproape de mine, avid de fiecare gest, miscare de-a mea. Am stat teapana, strangand furculita atat de puternic incat ariculatiile degtelor erau albele. Degetele au trosnit dureros cand, intr-un final, i-am dat drumul.

Incercam sa le blochez vocile, mai ales vocea lui. Atat de mult rau avea sa imi faca asta mai tarziu. Nici macar nu ma puteam gandi la asta. Si cu cat incercam sa nu ma gandesc la asta, cu atat incepeam sa pierd contactul cu realitatea. Celelate voci se estomau si singura voce pe care o auzeam era numai a lui, spunandu-mi lcuruile pe care mi le spusese cu ani in urma. Broboane de transpiratie incepura sa imi apara pe frunte.

Nimeni nu observa mini-atacul-meu-de-panica, la mai putin de trei pasi de ei. M-am ridicat brusc de la masa, facandu-i sa se opreasca din coversatiile lor atat de importante si sa se holbeze la mine. M-am dus la baie, dandu-mi cu niste apa rece pe fata sa imi revin. Am stat cateva minute acolo, sprijinindu-ma de chiuveta. Am plecat simtindu-ma putin mai bine.

M-am dus direct in bucatarie, pentru ca vocile se auzeau din sufragerie. M-am apucat sa spal vasele, ocupandu-mi mintea cu ganduri prostesti. I-am simtit prezenta inainte sa ii aud vocea. Am incremenit.

- Stii, Bella, nu prea imi place atitudine asta a ta. Am crezut ca iti trebuie timp, dar vad ca tot o catea incapatanata ai ramas.

Se opri si trase un scaun pe care sa aseza.

- Vin la tine acasa, si tu ma tratezi de parca nici nu as fi aici. Facu o pauza. Aud ca Bella a plecat de acasa fara sa imi spuna si ma gandesc „Nu, e imposibil, Bella mea nu mi-ar face asa ceva."

Vorbea de parca ar fi avut un drept asupra mea, de parca i-as fi apartinut. Dar poate ca in mintea lui bolnava asa era.

- Macar ai respectul sa te uiti la mine in timp ce vorbesc cu tine! Striga el nervos.

Se ridica brusc de pe scaun, zgomotul facandu-ma sa tresar putin. Se indreptata spre mine cu pasi repezi si mari. Ma prinse violent de umar intorcandu-ma spre el. Din mainile mele aluneca farfuria pe care o spalam atunci cand el a intrat in bucatarie. Neluand in seama dezastrul de la picioarele noastre, ma prinse puternic de brate scuturandu-ma. Am refuzat sa ma uit la el. Era foarte aproape de mine incat ii puteam simti respiratia pe fata mea. M-am cutremurat, strangad ochii inchisi imaginandu-mi ca sunt in alta parte. Imi prinse barbia in pumnul lui puternic, fortandu-mi capul sa se ridice la nivelul lui.

- Uita-te la mine cand vorbesc cu tine, am zis. Marai el dispretuitor.

In momentul in care l-am privit, ochii mi s-au umplut de lacrimi. Se uita la mine cu ochi flamanzi, ca un animal. Mana lui continua sa imi stranga cu putere barbia, durerea mea evidenta multumindu-l intr-un mod sadic. Vedem in privirea lui cat de mult il bucurau lacrimile mele.

- Ai ramas la fel de frumoasa, ma privi el flamand. Si esti si mai frumoasa cand dormi. Recunsoc, ti-am facut o mica vizita aseara nerabdator sa te vad. Ce pot sa spun, cred ca ai avut ceva cosmaruri aseara, dar tot fascinant de frumoasa erai. Nici nu stiu cum am putut sa stau fara tine pana acum. Am incercat sa ma smulg din stransoarea lui, terifiata de cuvintele lui. Se incrunta. La fel de indaratnica, ţâţâi el. Stii, Bella, eu sunt un om rabdator.

Mana lui imi da drumul si ma mangaie pe obraz. Mi-am muscat buza ca sa nu scot vreun sunet. Isi urmarea miscarile pe pielea mea uda.

- Dar, la fel ca orice om, rabdarea mea are un final. Te-am asteptat destul, nu stiu cat mai sunt in stare sa te astept. Sunt si eu om. Dar te mai las, ca sa nu zici ca sunt eu rau. Dar te avertizez, nu ma face sa imi pierd de tot rabdarea. Nu stii cat de periculos pot deveni atunci cand nu sunt ascultat.

Imi zambi, mangaindu-ma inca o data pe obraz. Se apleca, si nu am facut nimic atunci cand isi forta buzele peste ale mele. L-am lasat sa faca ce vrea. Termina curand si pleca.

I-am auzit iesind din casa, voiosi si promitand ca vor reveni in curand. Am stat incremenita acolo pana cand nu le-am mai auzit deloc masina care se indeparta. Nu ma intreba nimeni nimic. Am mers la mine in camera mergand ca un zombie.

Am inchis usa in urma mea neavand curajul sa ma intorc. Confesiunea lui Jacob in legatura cu ce s-a intamplat azi-noapte imi facu pielea de gaina. Aveam impresia ca daca ma intorc o sa il vad acolo. Dar nu era nimic acolo. M-am aruncat in pat, livida. Nu stiam ce sa fac cu acesta informatie. Imi dadeam seama ca nu mai eram in siguranta aici. Mi-am jurat ca nu o sa mai calc niciodata in casa asta. Constiinta ma certa ca am ramas aici in primul rand, dupa ce am aflat ca Jacob va fi aici. Pur si simplu nu cred ca ma puteam invata vreodata mine. Ma aflam intr-o continua auto-distrugere. Eu eram propriul meu dusman. Ma aflam intr-o casa in care nu voiam sa fiu, inconjurata de oameni pe care nu ii voiam aproape de mine.

Ma simteam atat de mica si de neinsemnata chiar si pentru mine. Ma intreb cat timp o sa continui asa. Insa ce ma doare cel mai tare este faptul ca sunt extrem de singura. Din proprie vointa. As da orice sa am pe cineva aici care sa imi zica ca totul o sa fie bine, care sa imi ofere un umar pe care sa plang. Iar acel cineva vreau sa fie Edward.

Oh, scumpul meu Edward, cat de mult te-am ranit. Si cat de dor imi e de tine. As da orice sa poti sa fii aici sa ma ajuti sa gasesc un raspuns la situatia in care ma aflu. Tu esti singurul pe care il vreau, si totusi, singurul pe care il vreau cate mai departe de mine.

Am stat in pat ore intregi, fara sa adom. Si asta nu pentru ca nu imi era somn, ci pentru ca nu voiam. Imi era frica sa nu vine iar Jacob in timp ce dormeam. In timp ce eram cel mai vulnerabila. Nu cred ca am fost in viata mea atat de speriata ca acum. Fiecare zgomot de afara ma facea sa tresar. M-am plimbat prin camera agiatata, gandindu-ma numai la Edward. Pur si simplu nu mai reuseam sa mi-l scot din minte.

M-am ghemuit in pat, tragand patura peste mine plangand incetisor. Am scos telefonul din buzunar tastand cu degete tremurande numarul pe care il stiam asa de bine. Am ezitat inainte sa apas pe butonul verde. Daca nu raspundea? Daca raspundea? Ce aveam sa ii spun in cazul asta? Dar nici nu cred ca am nevoie sa vorbesc, imi era suficient sa ii aud vocea catifelata, sa imi alunge macar pentru o clipa demonii personali. Cu gandul asta am apasat curajoasa butonul. Am dus telefonul la ureche. Suna o data. De doua ori. De trei ori. De patru ori. De cinci ori. Imi pierea curajul la fiecare „tar" fara raspuns. Inima imi bubuia in urechi.

- Alo? Vocea lui somnoroasa imi raspunse intr-un final.

Mi-am dat atunci seama ca trebuia sa fie foarte taziu si ca sigur l-am trezit. Aproape ca mi-am cerut scuze.

- Cine e acolo? Intreba putin iritat.

Am inchis ochii ascultandu-i vocea. Mi-am pus pumnul peste gura ca sa nu imi auda plansetele. Voiam atat de mult sa ii rapsund cine e. Sa ii spun ca sunt eu si ca am nevoie de el. Sa ma asculte macar, sa il stiu alaturi de mine intr-un fel. Mai mult de atat nu voiam.

- Daca nu ai de gand sa raspunzi sa stii ca am sa inchid, spuse el de-a dreptul nervos.

Parca mi-l si imaginam, ridicat in capul oaselor, trecandu-si agitat mainile prin par, nervos ca cineva i-a perturbat somnul. Avea dreptate. Am deschis gura sa zic ceva, ca sa stie ca eu sunt de cealalta parte a liniei telefonice, dar inainte sa pot articula un sunet, telefonul se inchise. Mi-a inchis. Ma gandeam sa il sun din nou, dar am renuntat.

Am primit mai mult decat am meritat, oricum.

* * *

Mi-am ridicat privirea spre intrarea clinicii, agitata ca trebuia sa ma intorc aici. Am oftat si netezindu-mi parul am pornit spre usile care se deschisera odata cu apropierea mea. Inauntru era cald si luminos. Neonele albe aproape ca ma orbeau. Narile mi s-au umplut de mirosul specific fiecarui spital. M-am indreptat spre receptia de la intrare.

- Buna dimineata, am zis timid. Asistenta care era bagata cu nasul in hartoage tresari surprinsa. Isi ridca capul si afisand un zambet de complezenta mi-a raspun la salut intrebandu-ma cu ce ma poate ajuta.

I-am explicat unde trebuie sa ajung.

- Domnul doctor Starling a sosit in urma cu 2 ore. La etajul 3, ultimul cabinet cu receptie.

I-am multumit si m-am indreptat spre lift. M-am razgandit. Am luat-o pe scari.

Ajunsa la etajul trei, am vorbit cu asistenta doctorului Starling, care ma ruga sa iau loc in sala de asteptare pentru ca doctorul este cu un alt pacient. M-am asezat nerabdatore pe scunul de plastic incomod.

In dmineata asta l-am sunat pe doctor pentru ca ramasesem fara resurse. Dupa o noapte de nesomn, abia daca imi puteam tine ochii deschisi. Am baut o cafea neagra de dimineata, dar nu m-a ajutat prea mult. Cel putin pe termen lung, nu.

Am plecat de acasa imediat dupa ce am vorbit cu doctorul. Nu aveam de ce sa intarzii cu nimic. Eram hotarata sa ma introc inapoi in Forks dupa si apoi sa plec inapoi acasa in Chcago.

Am stat in sala de astepare in jur de cincisprezece minute pana cand am putut fi primita in cabinet.

- Buna dimineata, Isabella! Ma intampina doctorul Starling imediat ce am intrat pe usa cabinetului.

- Buna dimineata! I-am raspuns.

- Ia loc, te rog. Spuse gesticuland larg cu mana spre scaunul din fata mea dupa ce ma vazu ca stau in piciore fara sa fac nimic. M-am asezat, soptind un multumesc.

Doctorul ma scruta cu privirea timpe de cateva clipe. Privirea lui imi cantari cearcanele vinetii de sub ochi si degetele agiatate din poala mea. Eram sigura ca nu aratam prea bine. Oricum, mai rau decat atunci cand am fost ultima data aici. Se pleca peste birou, punandu-si coatele pe lemul dur si impletindu-si degtele intr-un pumn intre noi.

- Nu arati prea bine, Isabella, daca imi permiti sa iti spun. Stiu de ce esti aici, dar ca sa fiu sincer, cand m-ai sunat am sperat ca nu o sa mai fie nevoie. Dar imi pot da si singur seama ca m-am inselat. Facu o pauza. Ce te aduce aici, Isabella? Intreba el intr-un final.

Am stat mult in cabinetul domnului doctor Starling. Am vorbit mult despre cum ma simt psihic, despre cat de extenuata ma simt. Intr-un fel mi-am pus sufeltul pe tava in fata unui om pe care abia daca il cunosc, dar a meritat. Pentru ca am primit ceea ce am vrut.

- Isabella, sper ca stii ca iti fac o favoare. In mod normal nu ar trebuie sa iti prescriu medicamente doar dupa o singura sedinta. Din pacate nu stiu daca data viitoare te voi mai putea ajuta. Cauta-ti un psihiatru, acolo, in Chicago. Ai nevoie. Mai mult decat de medicamentele pe care ti le prescriu eu. Si vorbeste cu cineva – oricine. Buna ziua! Imi dadu el drumul.

Am plecat multumindu-i si promitandu-i ca il voi aculta sfaturile. Inchizand usa m-am gandit daca intr-adevar voi face ce am promis. Nu stiam.

Am comandat un taxi cu care am placat inapoi in Forks, simtindu-ma usurata ca mi-am resuit ce mi-am propus.

Cand am ajuns era deja ora pranzului. M-am incruntat stiind ce ma asteapta cand o sa intru pe usa. Cel putin nu mai era nimeni in afara de noi trei.

- Bella, unde ai fost pana la ora asta? Ma intampina mama nervoasa imdeiat ce am deschis usa. Ai idee cate griji mi-am facut? Ne-am facut, adauga ea. Imi veanea sa rad. Sunt sigura ca tatal meu murea de ingrijorat ce era.

Am trecut pe langa ea fara sa ii rapsund, indreptandu-ma spre camera mea. O auzeam in sptele meu vorbind si cernadu-mi explicatii, dar nici ca aveam de gand sa vorbesc cu ea. Se grabi sa ma ajunga din urma intrand cu mine in camera mea. M-am apucat sa imi fac micul bagaj cu care am venit, strangand si cateva lucruri pe care le-am lasat in urma cand am plecat pentru prima data de aici. Simteam privirea mamei care statea rezemata de peretele cu usa uitandu-se la mine suspicioasa. Am decis sa nu o bag deloc in seama. Am sunat din nou dupa un taxi. Mi-au spus ca in cincisprezece minute va veni cineva. Mi-am finalizat impachetatul. M-am intors spre mama. Deschise gura sa zica ceva, dar am ridicat mana oprind-o.

- Acum am sa plec. Am facut o pauza, alegandu-mi cuvintele. Poti sa faci ce vrei cu camera asta. Nu am de gand sa ma mai intorc.

Cuvintele mele rasunau in dormitorul aproape gol. Am trecut pe langa ea fara sa o mai privesc. Nu aveam de ce. Am coborat, tragand dupa mine micul geamantan. La parter am dat cu ochii de Charlie, care bineinteles, se uita la un meci de baseball. Privirea pe care o arunca spre mine mi-a spus ca mi-a auzit cuvintele de mai devreme. Nu m-am deranjat sa mai zic ceva si am iesit din casa astepatand masina carea avea sa ma duca departe de aici.

Aveam o senzatie de deja-vu. Acelasi lurcu l-am gandit si cand am plecat pentru prima data. Speram ca de data asta sa dureze mai mult, pentru ca data trecuta aproape ca nu a functionat deloc.


	5. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: Nimic nu imi apartine. Stephenie Meyer este cea careia ii apartine totul. Eu doar ma joc cu personajele ei si din cand in cand se mai sparg.**

* * *

**Capitolul Patru**

Alergam de-a lungul campusului grabita sa ajung in sala de lectura. Ningea ambundent si fulgii mari de zapada imi udau parul. Vantul imi biciuia obrajii inghetati, suvitele de par imi intrau in gura, ochi. Ma rugam in gand sa nu ma impiedic si sa nu ma fac de ras in fata intregului campus. Printre rafalele de alb am intrezarit usa de sticla a salii de lectura. Mi-am intins bratul inainte sa ajung aproape de intrare. Cu degete inghetate am apucat clanta de metal. Mi se parea mai calda decat mana mea amortita.

Am rasuflat usurata in incaperea luminoasa si calda. Mi-am dat parul la o parte de pa fata, dorind sa am ceva cu care sa il pot prinde. Erau putini elevi in sala si nici unul dintre ei nu imi acorda nici cea mai mica atentie. Mi-am trata picioarele pana la cea mai indepartata masa din incapere. Mi-am asezat geanta cu carti uda pe lemnul deschis la culoare al mesei tragandu-mi un scaun pe care sa ma asez. M-am incruntat la zgomotul produs de el pe podea.

Asta era ora mea libera pe ziua de astazi intre cursuri. De obicei, luam pranzul in ora asta libera, dar azi nu m-am simtit prea bine ca sa si mananc. Aveam de gand sa citesc putin inainte sa plec din nou in dezastrul de afara.

Trecusera doua saptamani de cand am fost in Forks, doua saptamani de cand decisesem sa fac altceva cu mine. Dar cred ca totul a fost in zadar – pentru ca sunt la fel ca atunci cand am plecat acolo. Nu mai simt hotararea si indarjirea de atunci cand am plecat. Poate pentru ca aici nu ma simt asa amenintata ca in Forks, dar nu pot sa fiu sigura de asta.

Mi-am continuat lectura pentru prima jumatete a orei mele libere neperturbata. Asta pana cand cineva trase scaunul vis-a-vis de mine si se aseza facandu-ma sa treasar. Pentru un moment am avut impresia ca ma aflu in bucataria parintilor mei. O pereche de maini cu unghii rosii, lungi si fara cusur imi ridicara cartea de sub maini pret de cateva secunde probabil pentru a citit titlul.

- E o carte foarte buna, spuse vocea persoanei de langa mine. Mi-am ridicat privirea din paginile galbene cu marginile indoite de vechi ce erau ale cartii mele preferate ca sa intalnesc o pereche de ochi albastri patrunzatori.

Era una drintre cele mai frumoase femei pe care le-am vazut. Genul de femeie care te face pe tine, reprezentata a aceluiasi sex, sa te simti rusinata de modul cum arati. O cascada de par blond, natural dupa cum arata, ii incadra chipul de un ten usor bronzat, de o nuanta extraordinar de luminoasa care striga din fiecare por „perfectiune". Se vedea ca nu poarta nici un fel machiaj. Buzele ei se rasucira intr-un zambet.

- Numele meu este Rosalie. Spuse ea intinzand o mana spre mine. Mi-am intins ezitant mana, confuza cum de o fiinta atat de frumoasa ar putea sa vrea sa stea de vorba cu mine. Dar prefer Rose, continua ea dupa ce imi dadu drumul.

- Isabella, oferii eu. Dar prefer Bella, am spus in aceeasi maniera cu ea. Zambi larg develindu-si dintii albi.

Isi trecu degtele prin par dupa care le aseza in fata ei. Am privit-o asteptand sa vad ce vrea. Deja incepeam sa ma intreb daca nu cumva era o provocare pentru ea sa fie aici cu mine. Pentru ca sincer nu vad de ce ar vrea sa vorbesc cu mine. Am incercat sa fiu subtila cand m-am uitat putin in jurul nostru ca sa vad daca nu cumva cineva ne urmareste. Isi drese vocea, reatragandu-mi atentia totala.

- Probabil ca te intrebi ce e cu mine aici. _Bineinteles ca ma intreb, _am zis in gandul meu. Te-am vazut acum vreo doua saptamani la cursul domnului Anderson. M-am incruntat, eu nu am vazut-o niciodata nicaieri. Eu am fost cea care te-a batut pe umar ca sa fii atenta, continua ea. Incruntatura mea se adanci. Probabil ca nici nu m-ai observat, spuse ea cu un chicot. Intotdeauna pari a fi in lumea ta – la cursuri stai cu ochii in carti si notite, iar cand mergi ai priviea pironita in pamant.

- Oh, a fost raspunsul meu de geniu.

Cuvintele ei m-au durut putin. Dar avea dreptate, nu am acordat prea multa atentie oamenilor din jur. Mi-am lasat capul in jos rusinata de comportamentul meu anti-social. Dar asta nu scuza prezenta ei aici._ Poate ca incearca sa fie draguta cu tine, _mi-am zis in gand. Mi-am ridicat capul scrutand-o suspicioasa. Ma privea cu ochi albastri calzi incununati de un zambet prietenos. Ceva din energia emanata de fata asta ma facu sa ma relaxez putin. I-am raspuns cu un zambet mic, dar real.

Nu mai zise nimic si isi scoase o carte din care se apuca sa citeasca fara sa ma mai bage in seama. M-am uitat la ea perplexa. Dintr-o data am simtit cum furia ma cuprinse, privind-o cum isi vede de treaba ei fara sa ii pese daca ma deranjeaza sau nu prezenta ei care imi invada spatiul personal. M-am ridicat brusc din scaun, zgomotul atragand atentia oamenilor din jur, sunt sigura. Mi-am strans grabita lucrurile, plecand fara sa ma uit macar o data inapoi. Nici macar cand Rosalie mi-a strigat numele.

Am impins cu putere usa de la instrare, facandu-mi loc printre multimea de oameni care misuna prin campus. M-am grabit sa ajung la urmatorul meu curs, dorindu-mi intr-o doara sa nu fie acelasi cu al lui Rosalie. Nu intelegeam ce plan avea, nu intelegeam de voia sa stea la aceeasi masa cu mine. Trebuia sa aiba un gand ascuns, nu? Poate ca avea nevoie de ajutor la vreo materie sau ceva. Daca era asa, nu m-ar fi intrebat daca o pot ajuta? Eram asa confuza in legatura cu intentiile ei incat situatia deja ma extenua.

Nu eram obisnuita ca oamenii sa ma abordeze asa din senin. Nu am nevoie de straini care incearca sa-mi fie prieteni fara ca eu sa vreau asta. Daca as fi vrut, mi-as fi facut. Impertinenta fetei ma irita intr-un mod ciudat. Ma simteam ca si cum sunt fortata sa fac un lucru pe care nu il vreau sub nici o forma, desi stiam ca nu era nici pe departe asa. Am decis sa las lucrurile asa cum sunt. Daca avea de gand sa imi vorbeasca din nou – desi ma indoiesc, dupa plecarea mea brusca probabil ma considera o ciudata – eram hotarata sa ma port ceva mai civilizat. Pana atunci insa, voi evita cu orice pret sala de lectura.

_Priveam prin geamul masinii copacii transformati intr-o masa verde din cauza miscarii. Era cald afara – neobisnuit de cald pentru Forks. Vremea frumoasa a fost cea care m-a convins sa ies din casa. Eram in drum spre Port Angeles, pentru o zi ca "intre fete". Speram din tot sufletul ca asta nu includea si mersul la cumparaturi. _

_Drumul de o ora spre Port Angeles a fost tacut. Nici Alice, nici eu nu am zis nimic si ne-am relaxat intr-o liniste reconfortanta. Eu, cel putin am fost multumita de asta pentru ca vremea de afara nu imi reflecta dispozitia. Tot ceea ce voiam era sa nu se bage de seama indispozitia mea. Atunci cand ai un secret ai impresia ca este vizibil pentru toata lumea. Asa ma simteam eu acum._

_Alice parca masina in fata mall-ului din Port Angeles. M-am incruntat. Am deschis gura sa protestez, dar ea mi-o lua pe dinainte._

_- Doar mergem sa imi iau eu cate ceva. Tu nu trebuie sa iti cumperi nimic daca nu vrei. M-am strambat. _Da, sigur. De parca Alice s-ar abtine sa nu ma tarasca si pe mine cu ea_. Voi fi rapida, continua ea dupa ce imi vazu expresia neincrezatoare. I-am aruncat o privire suspicioasa. Promit, zise ea ridicand mainile in semn de predare. Am dat din cap in semn ca o cred._

_Alice a avut dreptate, a fost rapida. Neobisnuit de rapida pentru firea ei exuberanta si neobosita. Era ca o oaza de energie uneori, dar acum parca imi ghicea dispozitia. Nici nu era prea greu pentru ca, dupa cum spunea mama, eram usor de citit ca o carte. Acum eram intr-o cafenea intima din mall, sorbind linistita din latte-ul meu. _

_- Spune-mi, zise Alice dintr-o data. M-am uitat la ea confuza, neintelegand. _

_Si ea se uita la mine, privirea ei porvocandu-ma parca. Si dintr-o data mi-am dat seama. Am simtit cum m-am inrosit si mi-am lasat capul in jos ca sa nu imi vada jena._

_- Ce sa iti spun? M-am prefacut eu ca nu imi dau seama unde bate. Am luat o sorbitura din cafea purtandu-ma normal, sau cel putin incercam. Alice nu mi-a inghitit gogosile, plesnind cu palma peste masa atragandu-mi din nou atentia. Isi ingusta privirea. _

_- Bella, nu iti complica soarta, spuse ea. Vad in ochii tai ca stii ce vreau sa spun. Facu o pauza privindu-ma, asteptand raspuns._

_- Nu prea stiu cu ce sa incep, m-am confesat eu._

_- Ce-ar fi sa incepi cu inceputul. De ce esti suparata? Oferi ea._

_Am ezitat. Nu stiam ce sa ii spun, sau cat sa ii spun. Nu era ca si cum nu aveam incredere in ea, pentru ca aveam. Dar nu stiam cum va reactiona. Probabil ca nu voi afla daca nu ii spun._

_- Uh… Edward are intalnire cu… Tanya, am spus printre dinti. _

_M-am inrosit instantaneu si mi-am acoperit fata cu mainile. Alice nu zise nimic o vreme si eu nu am avut curaj sa o privesc._

_- Ma astaptam la asta, spuse ea dupa cateva minute de tacere. Mi-am ridicat privirea privind-o putin surprinsa. Ce? Nu te uita asa la mine. Stiam de mult ca este indragostita de fratele meu. _

_Am facut ochii cat cepele. Informatia asta noua ma sperie. Daca Alice si-a dat seama fara sa ma intrebe, inseamna ca eram destul de evidenta. M-am ingrozit la ideea ca Edward ar putea sa isi dea seama. Asta ar fi un adevarat fiasco. _

_- Nu trebuie sa iti fie rusine de asta, Bella. Stiu ca fratele meu a furat multe inimi pana acum. Ceea ce ma surprinde totusi, este faptul ca el e atat de orb incat nu poate sa vada ce fata pierde ducandu-se la intalnire cu cateaua aia de Tanya. _

_Eu am tacut, nu am zis nimic. Ne-am continuat cafeaua felcarind despre nimicuri. Nu mai aduse vorba despre Edward, si asta era era o persoana cu care te puteai imprieteni usor. Niciodata nu am intalnit o persoana care sa fie atat de placuta oricui. Emana o energie care te facea sa te simti ca acasa, la fel ca si fratele ei. Te facea sa ai incredere in ea fara sa iti dai seama, si sunt sigura ca indiferent ce s-ar intampla, Alice nu ar trada vreodata pe cineva. Aveam incredere in ea, dar nu ea era prietena mea cea mai buna. Ironic, fratele ei, de care eram indragostita, era prietenul meu cel mai bun. Prieten fata de care nu puteam fi sincera in intregime. Intr-un fel, simtea ca l-am tradat. _

_- Ar trebui sa ii spui, zisea ea cand ne pregateam sa plecam.O spunea de parca ar fi cel mai usor lucru din lume, pentru ca in mod clar nu era asa. Nu aveam nici cea mai mica intentie sa ii spun indiferent de ce s-ar intampla. Prefer sa fim prieteni decat nimic_

_- Nu, am dat vehement din cap ca sa imi subliniez cuvintele. Alice ma privi pasiva. Nici tu sa nu ii spui, te rog._

_- Nu ii spun, zise ea dupa cateva secunde. Nu eram multumita._

_- Promiti? o presai _

_- Promit. Am zambit._

_- Multumesc._

Dupa intalnirea mea bizara cu Rosalie nu am putut sa ma linistesc deloc. Am evitat insa cu desavarsire sala de lectura. Ceva mereu ma facea sa ma gandesc din nou la ea. Ma obseda mereu gandul ca nu stiam de ce vorbise cu mine. Stupid si copilaresc, stiu. Dar aveam nevoie de raspuns, si aveam sa il primesc in cele din urma; pentru ca eram hotarata ca atunci cand o intalnesc sa cer niste raspunsuri.

In momentul de fata eram in cafeneaua mea, sorbindu-mi cafea neagra in timp ce citeam o carte. Era o zi neobisnuit de aglomerata si nu prea imi placea. Eram la masa mea obisnuita din spatele incaperii patratoase de unde puteam sa ii vad pe toti, si de unde nu puteam fi vazuta. Puteam sa vad barbatii imbracati la patru ace, cu sevieta in mana, comandand o cafea si plecand grabiti de indata ce o primeau. Femei imbracate lejer care comandau si ramaneau in gurpuri bandu-si cafelele aburinde la o masa, vorbind si flecarind fara nici o jena. Studenti ca mine care veneau si niciodata nu ramaneau. Era un loc al schimbarilor, al tranzitiilor am decis. Eram dintr-odata mandra de cafeneaua mea.

In scurt timp, cafeaua mea se termina, la fel ca si timpul meu aici. Am iesit din cafenea in aerul rece de decembrie. _Decembrie, _am zis in gand. In mai putin de doua saptamani era Craciunul, iar apoi Anul Nou. Ca semn de precautie, mi-am inchis telefonul ca sa nu risc sa vorbesc iar cu mama. Tot orasul Chcago parca a explodat odata cu intrarea in decembire. Era ca un glob de discoteca. Lumina si stralucea din toate partile.

O privire scurta la ceas mi-a zis ca am timp suficient sa ajung la universitate, ba chiar sa mai si pierd. Cu gandul asta m-am urcat in masina ajungand chiar mai devreme decat planuiesm. Mai aveam o jumatate de ora pana incepeau cursurile, si m-am gasit fara o ocupatie. Instinctiv, privirea mea o lua spre sala de lectura. Fara sa ma gandesc de doua ori, am coborat din masina ducandu-ma tinta spre cladirea cu pricina.

Am intrat scanand incaperea cautand si gasind repede. M-am dus imediat spre ea. Incepeam sa imi pierd curajul cu fiecare pas, dar trebuia sa fac asta. Daca voiam sa stau linistita, trebuia sa fac asta. M-am oprit in dreptul fetei care ma obseda de cateva zile incoace. Citea si scria ceva pe niste coli. Mi-am dres vocea. Isi ridca priviea uitandu-se la mine putin surpinsa.

- De ce ai venit la mine saptamana trecuta?, am intrabat cu o voce care imi trada curiozitatea.

Rose se uita la mine putin confuza pentru cateva clipe. Un val de recunoastere ii spala trasaturile fetei intr-un zambet. M-am uitat la ea asteptand un raspuns anxioasa.

- Aici stau in fiecare zi, imi raspunse ea putin amuzata.

Si dintr-o data m-am simtit extrem de rusinata, si puteam sa pun ramasag ca eram rosie ca o sfecla. Rose izbucni in ras. Un ras cristalin si placut ca un cantec de clopotei. Nu m-am putut abtine sa nu rad si eu alaturi de ea. Intr-adevar, situatia mea era extrem de hilara. O banuisem de tot felul de lucruri, cand eu am fost cea care a gresit. O acuzasem de invadare a spatiului personal, cand eu am fost cea care a facut asta.

- Imi pare rau, am spus dupa ce s-a asezat linistea intre noi.

- Pentru?

- Ca am dat buzna asa, am spus din nou jenata de comportamentul meu prapastios.

- Nu-i nimic, ma asigura ea. Ia un loc, ca tot esti aici, zise facand un gest cu mana spre scaunul din fata mea.

M-am asezat, iar Rose isi continua lectura lunadu-si notite neperturabata. Am luat-o ca pe un semn ca pot sa fac ce vreau. In jumatatea de ora pe care o aveam libera am stat si am citit. Dar, ca sa fiu sincera, mi-a fost greu sa ma concentrez.

Gandul imi statea numai la modul in care ma panicase brusa ei aparitie. Judecata pripita imi intunecase constiinta si simtul realitatii. Imi dadeam seama tocmai acum cat de mult puteam sa fiu de sceptica, cat de mult ma schimbase experienta negativa traita. Nu era normal, si imi era teama ca asta nu ducea decat spre o spirala a autodistrugerii.

Mintea mea incerca sa inteleaga din nou ce inseamna comunicarea. Am trait atat timp fara sa vorbesc, fara sa am cui sa ii destainui problemele mele, incat orice socializare ma facea sa devin penibil de irationala. Poate ca Rose era ceea ce eu aveam nevoie. Un prieten, un om pe care nu l-am cunoscut, care nu m-a cunscut pana acum, poate ca era ceea ce aveam eu nevoie. Aveam suficienta putere si respect de sine incat sa incerc sa devin prietena cuiva. Poate, intr-o zi, voi reusi sa scap de demonii care ma bantuie.

* * *

Craciunul si Anul Nou au venit rapid, si la fel cum au venit au si disparut. Am stat singura in vacanta de iarna, fara sa vorbesc cu nimeni, fara sa fac nimic productiv, decat sa imi traisec viata intr-o amorteala constanta. Ma deprima gandul ca sunt singura, si cu cat ma gandeam mai mult la asta, cu atat imi era mai rau.

Eu si Rosalie am construit o rutina zilnica pe parcursul a celor cateva saptamani pana la vacanta. Nu vorbeam prea mult, dar intotdeauna ne intalneam sa studiem la masa ei din sala de lectura, sau mai bine zis masa noastra acum. Eram doar colege de invatat, dar prezenta ei ma facea sa ma simt normal, si in scurt timp mi-am dat seama ca eram dependenta de acele momente.

Dar cand Rose nu a mai aparut intr-o zi, irationalul a intrat din nou in scena. Dintr-o data am inceput sa ma intreb daca nu cumva eu sunt motivul pentru care nu a venit. Am stat agitata pe scaun, uitandu-ma din doua in doua minute la ceas si la usa de la intrare, sperand incontinuu ca doar intarzie. Dar ea nu a aparut deloc, si eu deja imi faceam scenarii care mai de care mai imposibile. Imi era teama ca nu cumva ea sa fi auzit ce s-a intamplat cu mai bine de doi ani in urma si a decis sa ma ignore pentru binele ei. Undeva, in fundul mintii, constiinta imi zicea ca e improbabil, insa irationalul invingea rationalul.

In noaptea aia nu am putut sa dorm, gandindu-ma intruna la trecutul meu, la parintii mei. La Jacob. Imi era teama sa nu am cosmaruri. Eram din nou in acea stare apatica dureroasa in care aveam nevoie de Edward. Dar, spre deosebire de data trecuta, nu am mai incercat sa trisez sunandu-l. Am stat in pat zvarcoldinu-ma pe toate partile si blsetemandu-ma ca mi-am pus atata speranta intr-o persoana pe care nici nu o cunosteam prea bine. Mi-am dat seama ca nici asta nu era un lucru sanatos, si imi venea sa ma urc pe pereti. Poate ca doctorul Starling avea dreptatea, trebuia sa vorbesc cu un terapeut.

Dar pentru mine, nici asta nu era o solutie. Imi era frica sa fiu judecata de oameni pe care abia ii cunosteam. Nu voiam sa fiu luata in ras, sa mi se spuna ca exagerez, sau ca mint, sau ca imi imaginez. In noaptea aia am realizat ca, prin Rose am incercat sa vindec rani care inca sangereaza, rani care nu pot fi tratate doar cu un singur bandaj steril. Aveau nevoie de ingrijiri medicale, bandajul improvizat facand mult mai mult rau decat bine.

A doua zi, m-am intors in sala de lectura si am rasufalt usurata cand am descoperit ca Rose era deja acolo. M-am asezat pe scaun salutand-o timid, iar ea imi oferi un zambet in rapsuns, care sfarsi intr-o grimasa.

- Dar ce-ai patit, fato? Ma intreba putin ingrijorata. M-am uitat la ea confuza. Parca nu ai dormit toata noaptea, asa arati, zise intizandu-se sa imi atinga cearcanele vinetii de sub ochi. M-am dat inapoi de la atingerea ei, si se incunta.

- Am avut mult de invatat, mintii eu. Rose ma privi ca si cum putea sa vada prin masca mea. Eram cea mai proasta mincinoasa. Ma lasa in pace, nu ma chestiona.

Mica intmplare m-a facut sa imi dau seama ca ceea ce imi inoura judecata era disperarea, tanjeala de a fi inteleasa. Cand am intrebat-o pe Rose timida de ce nu a aparut ieri, mi-a spus ca raceala a rapus-o si ca nu a reusit sa se ridice din pat, dar Emmett a avut grija de ea si putut sa vina la scoala. Din nou m-am simtit vinovata.

Am continuat mica noastra rutina si incet-incet am inceput sa o cunosc cat de cat pe Rose. Eram amandoua la aceeasi universitate, evindent, dar ea, spre deosebire de mine, care eram la ramura literatura engleza, se pregatea pentru o cariera in pishilogie. Mi-am dat seama ca profesia i se potrivea de minune. Ea se nascuse si crescuse in Chicago, dar nu mai locuia cu parintii, ci cu iubitul ei din liceu, Emmett sau Em cum ii zicea ea. El nu era la aceeasi unversitate cu noi, deci nu am avut ocazia sa il intalnesc pana acum. Dupa descrierile lui Rose parea a fi un barbat care i se potrivea perfect. Ma simteam putin geloasa.

Inainte de vacanta, Rose mi-a dat numarul ei de telefon, spunandu-mi sa o sun, poate iesim la o cafea pe timpul vacantei. L-am luat, dar stiam ca nu aveam sa o sun. Nu aveam incredere in mine sa deschid telefonul si sa ascult mesajele vocale pe care eram sigura ca mama mi le lasase, asta ca sa nu mai vorbim de cazul in care ea m-ar suna, iar eu in prostia mea i-as fi raspuns si, probabil ca la fel ca de Ziua Recunostintei, acceptam o invitatie in Forks.

Si asa mi-am petrecut vacanta intraga, fara sa fac nimic cu adevart productiv. Nu am avut nici un brad, nu am gasit puterea in mine sa incerc sa sarbatoresc o sarbatoare in care nu credeam cu adevarat, dar mai ales pentru ca, crescusem stiind ca Craciunul este prilej de reuniune falimliala. Eu eram singura, nu aveam cu cine sa impart nimic, nu aveam cui sa ofer un cadou pentru care am pierdut ore intregi prin magazine, si nu aveam de la cine sa primesc un cadou simbolic care sa imi umple inima de caldura.

De Anul Nou am privit pe geam arificiile zgomotoase si colorate pe cerul negru, fara sa simt nici cea mai mica bucurie pentru inceperea unui nou an. Ma simteam mai goala decat am fost vreodata atunci cand ultima cifra a anului din calendar s-a schimbat la imediat urmatoarea. Imi dadeam seama ca nu am reusit sa fac prea multe lucruri anul trecut, in afara de faptul ca am plecat din Forks.

Dar era asta suficient, sa fug de problemele mele? Nu vedeam nici un progres in faptele mele. Nu acum, cel putin. Pentru ca micul meu progres s-a dus pe apa sambetei din cauza slabiciunilor mele. Da, nu exista nici un progres psihologic in cazul meu, atat timp cat mie imi era frica si de propria umbra, refuzand sa incerc sa fac fata realitatii mele.

In maniera asta s-au rispit zilele mele libere, si am rasuflat usurata cand am pasit din nou in campusul aglomerat al universitatii. M-am intalnit pe hol cu o foarte bine-dispusa Rose.

- Nu m-ai sunat in vacanta, ma intampina ea. Dar te iert, ca azi ma simt bine.

* * *

Nu dura mult pana sa aflu care era motivul dispozitiei pozitive a lui Rose. Pe timpul vacantei, Em o dusese intr-o clatorie scurta la Paris, ca si cadou de Craciun. Parisul, imi povesti ea, era orasul pe care dorise sa il viziteze de foartemult timp.

- Dar, Bella, nu asta e ceea ce ma face atat de fericita. Isi ridica mana la nivelul capului dand din degete, si atunci am vazut.

Zambetul imens care se intinse pe fata lui Rose in momentul in care vazu ca mi-am dat seama era de nepretuit. Era zambetul unei femei implinite, fericite. Si puteam sa imi dau seama de ce. Urma sa se casatoreasca cu un barbat pe care il iubea cel putin la fel de mult cum el o iubea pe ea. Intr-o doara, m-am intrebat daca voi experimenta si eu vreodata atata fericire ca si Rose.

Continua sa imi povesteasca de-a fir a par toata intmplarea, iar eu am ascultat-o cu adevart emotionata. Cuvintele imi straneau intereseul intr-un mod cu adevart sincer si placut. Voiam sa stiu totul. Si mi-a spus totul, si am ascultat-o cu un zambet real pe fata. La final mi-am dat seama ca sunt intr-un fel fericita pentru ea.

- Vreau sa il cunosti pe Emmett, Bella. Daca vrei, adauga repede.

Raspunsul meu a fost imediat.

- Sigur, si eu vreau. Zambetul lui Rose se mari si mai mult.

Si l-am cunoscut. Chiar a doua zis, Rose imi facu cunostinta, invitandu-ma la o cafea cu ei. Emmett era un barbat imens, cu un suflet la fel de mare. Exact cum mi-l descrisese Rose. Initial, am crezut ca intalnirea noastra o sa fie stangace, cel putin. Insa personalitatea deschisa si blanda a lui Emmett, nu a lasat loc de asa ceva.

Am stat la taclale lispite de esnta adevarata, dar m-am simtit cu adevart bine. Gandurile mele au fost ocupate cu ceea ce merita. Imi dadeam seama ca prin Rose mi-am facut o prietena. Si nu puteam sa cer mai mult de atat.

Nu a durat mult sa realizez ca Rose este o persoaana care isii face greu prieteni. Si m-am intrebat daca eu sunt demna cu adevarat de prietenia ei. Isi pastreaza distanta fata de toti strainii, nu am vazut-o niciodata asa prietenoasa cu cineva pe care nu cunoastea, asa cum a fost cu mine. Si pentru asta i-am multumit cu spernata ca nu isi va schimba prea prea usor decizia in legatura cu mine.

* * *

_In visul meu, uitarea era imperativa_

_Ma aflam deasupra unui morman de amintiri – unele mai dureroare, altele mai putin dureroase._

_Eram imuna la tot ce se afla in jurul meu._

_Faclii si fulgi de zapada zburau in jurul meu ca sa imi atraga atentia._

_Dar ochii mei erau inchisi strans, nu voiau sa vada durerea, nu voiau sa o constientizeze._

_Amintiri dulci-amarui ma strigau, ma ardeau, ma inghetau, ma voiau._

_Dar eu nu le voiam pe ele, si cu cat incercam sa le fac sa dispara, cu atat ele tipau mai tare la mine._

_Ma agatam de marginile prapastiei, intr-o lupta inutila de a nu-mi aduce aminte._

_Vuiete plangacioase si batjocoritoare imi raneau auzul._

_Mi-am acoperit urchile cu ambele maini si am cazut in abis._

Eram in prima mea zi de lucru la biblioteca doamnei Patton. Dansa ma ajuta cu angajarea, cu turul scurt si explicatiile necesare acum cateva zile. Nu era mult de lucru, dar era suficient cat sa imi tina mintea ocupata. Nu aveam de ce sa ma plang, pentru ca faceam ceva ce imi placea. Iar pe langa asta, salariul si programul erau destul de acceptabile. Acum puteam sa imi platesc chiria fara sa ma mai folosesc de banii bunicii.

Asa am intrat in scurt timp intr-o noua rutina. Scoala, serviciu, invatat, Rose. Pentru ca in scurt timp, eu si Rose am devenit mai apropiate decat am indraznit sa sper. Si-a dat seama ca e ceva in neregula cu mine. Nu eram proasta, stiam ce eram usor de citit, mai ales ca ea este un psiholog in devenire. Dar Rose nu ma chestiona niciodata. Pentru ca daca ma intreba nu voiam sa o mint, voiam sa fiu sincera cu ea.

Asta era ceea ce gandeam eu la rece. Eram convinsa ca daca ma voi afla vreodata in fata ei, asteptan un raspuns de la mine, eu voi balbai o minciuna proasta, facand-o sa isi piarda putina incredere in mine. Dar Rose era mai despteapta de atat. Stia ca am ceva, dar ma astepta pe mine sa ii spun. Si aveam sa ii spun. Nu voiam sa fac aceeasi greseala de doua ori. Aveam nevoie de mai mult timp numai.

* * *

_Bella,_

_Sincer, ma simt ridicol sa iti scriu. Dar am ajuns la concluzia ca numai asa pot comunica cu tine. Ma cam sperie comportamentul tau. Ma faci sa cred ca am facut ceva. Si crede-ma cand iti spun ca am stat mult si m-am gandit la ce as fi putut face ca sa ma ignori in halul asta. Alice si-a dat ochii peste cap cand i-am spus ca refuzi sa vorbesti cu mine. Pentru ea nu inseamna mare lucru, imi dau seama. Dar pentru mine, da. Bella, tu esti cea mai buna prietena a mea. Daca nu vrei sa vorbesti cu mine, fie, dar mai intai fa-ma sa inteleg._

_Nu, uita asta. Nu vreau sa ma faci sa inteleg. Alice zice ca nu voi intelege niciodata. Chair ma scoate din sarite. Am impresia ca stie ceva, dar cand o chestionez se face ca ii ploua._

_Bella, nu vreau altceva decat sa vorbesti cu mine. Daca nu vrei sa imi spui ce ai, e in regula. Inteleg. Dar vorbese cu mine, numai._

_Scrisoarea asta e plina de nonsensuri si ma irita. Vreau sa o arunc. Nu pot. Vreau sa vezi tot ce e scris ca sa intelegi ca sunt sincer cu tine._

_Imi dau seama ca in mine are loc o lupta. _

_Nu stiu daca eu am facut ceva rau, sau daca tu ai patit ceva din alta parte, pentru ca jur, Bella, in momentul asta o mie de scenarii iau nastere in capul meu. Un singur lucru vreau sa iti spun. Iti respct decizia intr-o oarecare masura, pentru ca imi dau seama ca daca te sun non-stop si daca voi veni la tine la usa cerand explicatii si aproape fiind data afara de mama ta, nu o sa rezolv nimic. Nu mai vrei sa fim prieteni, im dau seama. _

_Un singur lucur iti promit totusi, fi intotdeauna aici. Te rog sa nu uiti asta. _

_Scrisoarea asta imi ia mult prea mult timp sa o scriu. E absolut ridicol._

_Nu e ridicol deloc. Parca as scrie un jurnal, zau asa. Pacar ca nu am trecut data in colt de fiecare data cand am scris. Dar acum e timpul sa o citesti. A trecut toata vara si tu nu ai vrut sa vorbesti deloc cu mine. Nici nu cred ca mai stiu cum iti suna vocea. Patetic, stiu. Dar maine plec, Bella, si nu stiu cand o sa ma mai intorc. Poate de Craciun. Poate nici atunci. Si odata cu plecarea mea imi dau seama ca nu mai am nici o sansa sa te vad macar. Asa ca iti spun inca o data, draga mea Bella._

_Cand ai nevoie de cineva, sau de ceva, esti binevenita. Intotdeauna voi avea loc pentru cel mai bun prieten. Si nu iti voi pune nici o intrebate. Iti promit asta solemn. Sa nu uiti asta. Niciodata._

_Edward._

Scrisoarea lui Edward imi franse din nou inima. Am impaturt inapoi hartia galbena si uzata de cate ori o deschisesem strangand-o la piept cu o forta interioara care ma lasa amortita cateva clipe.

Astazi, cand Rose a insistat sa merg cu ei la un bar, in ciuda constiintei mele, am acceptat. Nu pot sa stiu de ce am facut asta. Clar nu eram pregatita. Probabil ca faptul ca ea ma rugase atat de mult si sincer m-a facut sa cred ca poate sunt normala. Insa de indata ce am pus piciorol in incaperea prost luminata, plina de oameni si cu aer imbacsit de mirosuri care mai de care mai gretoase, mi-am realizat greseala imensa. Dar nu am plecat nici atunci pentru ca nu voiam sa le stric lor cheful. Am ramas desi am simtit panica inghetandu-mi sangele in vine, accelerandu-mi respiartiile care au devenit taioase si insuficiente pentru plamanii mei parca stransi intr-o menghina si avizi de oxigenul care ma tinea la suprafata. Pentru ca in momentul ala simteam cum ma inec.

Dar am rezistat, iar Rose nu a observat nimic in neregula. Si daca a observat, nu a spus nimic crezand poate ca sunt timida. Insa dupa doua ore in care am fost atinsa si intrebata de vorba de mai multi oameni decat imi pot aduce aminte, a fost nevoie de un tip care semana cu Jacob care sa ma faca sa pierd simtul realitatii pentru cateva secunde. Pret de acele cateva secunde, nu mai eram in bar cu Rose si Em. Eram doar eu si Jacob, intr-un dormitor luminat de razele diminetii.

Si atunci a fost momentul cand am decis ca trebuie sa plec. Rose a insistat sa mearga cu mine, dar am refuzat-o si pana la urma a cedat facandu-ma sa promit ca o voi suna cand ajung acasa. Am plecat, luand un taxi, si in tot timpul ala am trait cu spaima ca taximetristul se va transforma in Jacob. I-am zis sa opreasca si sa ma astepte.

Am pasit in magazinul micut simtindu-ma amtita din cauza neoanelor puternice care imi raneau ochii obisnuiti cu intunericul. Am ales prima sticla pe care am gasit-o. Un scotch. Suficient de puetrnic, mi-am zis in gand. Mult mai puternic decat vinul de acasa. Casierul imi privi sticla circumspect. Ma analiza din cap pana in picioare. Era putin mai invarsta ca mine – poate 25 de ani. I-am ghicit privirea si inainte sa il las sa zica ceva am platit si m-am intors la taximetristul care ma astepta in fata magazinului. M-am admonestat in gand ca nu am plecat de acasa cu masina mea.

Am ajuns acasa, si am sunat-o pe Rose, asa cum am promis. Era usurata sa stie ca sunt acasa, in siguranta. Da, cum sa nu. Nu eram. Eu eram cel mai mare dusman al meu. Am deschis sticla de scotch cu maini tremurande. Era pentru prima oara cand beam ceva atat de tare. Stiam ca am sa ma imbat repede, asa ca nu am luat decat o gura mica. M-am stambat cand lichidul imi arse gatul. Am stat cateva secunde si am mai luat o gura, ceva mai mare de data asta. Am pus sticla jos si mi-am indreptat ochii sper sertarul care parca ma atragea sprea el. M-am dus si am scos scrisoare. Am citit-o. Am strans-o la piept. Am inceput sa plang. Am mai luat o gura de tarie, ca sa imi fac curaj. Deja incepusem sa ametesc. _Bun,_ mi-am zis in gand.

Am scos telefonul din buzunarul blugilor. Reusisem sa ma conving ca e in regula sa il deschid acum o saptamana. Renee nu incercase sa ma sune, ceea ce era bine. Am cautat in putinele mele contacte numarul al carui posesor voiam sa ii aud vocea. Eram un dezastru emotional in momentul asta. Am apasat butonul verde, tragand aer in piept ca sa imi linistesc plansetele. Am dus telefonul la ureche astptand.

- Alo? Raspunse vocea catifelata de care imi era atat de dor. Cine e? Intreba el dupa cateva secunde intampinate de liniste. In ceata alcoolului care isi facea efectul din ce in ce mai pronuntat, mi-am gasit vocea.

- Ed-Edward? Era pentru prima oara cand ii pronuntam numele, si vocea mea se sparse la final.

- Bella? Spuse el dintr-o data alarmat. Am deschis gura sa spun ceva, dar nu puteam sa scot nici un cuvant. Bella, esti bine? Presa el.

- D-da, sunt b-bine, ma balbaii eu.

Nu zise nimic cateva clipe. Am tras aer in piept si am zis cuvintele pe care voiam sa le spun de mult:

- Doar ca... am nevoie de tine.


	6. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer: Nimic nu imi apartine. Stephenie Meyer este cea careia ii apartine totul. Eu doar ma joc cu personajele ei si din cand in cand se mai sparg.**

* * *

**Capitolul Cinci**

Un ciocanit insistent si tare in usa de la intrare ma facu sa tresar. M-am ridicat de pe canapea impiedicandu-ma in propriile picioare. Am deschis usa si m-am sprijint de ea ca sa imi mentin echilibrul. Am fost intampinata de verde. Un verde atat de intens si de fumos. Ce proasta am fost cand l-am alungat. Numai pentru ochii lui trebuia sa il pastrez.

Dar Edward se incrunta si si verdele fu acoperit de umbra sparncenelor lui unite in dezaprobare. Ranjii ca sa il imbun. M-am dat de langa usa ca sa ii fac loc sa intre si m-am balansat pe picioare. Sctoch-ul imi juca feste. Un mana puternica ma prinse de brat inainte sa cad sau sa ma lovesc de ceva. Edward se uita la mine ingrijorat si... nervos. Ups. Am chicotit. Nu paru fericit de reactia mea. Ma ghida incet spre camera de zi fara sa scoata un cuvat si ma aseza pe canapea. Ranjii mai tare. El ma privi pasiv. Ochii lui se plimbara pe masa de cafea si ramasera pironiti pe sticla de scotch abia inceputa. Zambetul meu disparu instantaneu cand o ridica de pe masa privindu-ma aproape furios.

- Ce e cu asta, Bella? Intraba el taios, clatinand sticla in fata ochilor mei si ametindu-ma. De ce bei?, ma intreba fara sa astepte un raspuns atunci cand se duse in bucatarie.

Am auzit un lichid scurgandu-se in chiuveta si m-am dus dupa el. L-am prins de mana, dar el ma scutura nervos. M-am uitat la lichidul colorat fugind in jos pe canalizare. Cand sticla se goli, Edward o arunca in cosul de gunoi cu mult mai multa forta decat era necesar.

- De ce ai face una ca asta, Bella? Spune-mi, te rog, pentru ca eu nu inteleg.

M-am dus inapoi in camera de zi, vocea lui mult prea tare pentru urechile mele. Dar el veni dupa mine continuand sa ma chestioneze, insa se opri brusc cand vazu scrisoarea in mainile mele. Veni grabit spre mine si o smulse cu putere. O desfacu, probabil sa se asigure ca este intr-adevar ceea ce credea ca este.

- Stii unde ar trebui sa fie asta? Spuse el tare. Ar trebuie sa fie la gunoi impreuna cu prietenul tau scotch-ul.

- Nu! Nu, nu!, ma impiedicai eu in cuvinte. Nu!, am spus inca o data si am dat sa ma ridic ca sa o iau inapoi. El rase fara amuzament.

- De ce nu, Bella? Oricum pe tine nu te-a interesat deloc, spuse el zeflemitor si mi-a venit sa plang. De ce nu?, presa el si ma apuca de umeri scuturandu-ma.

- Nu mai conteaza acum.

- Ba da, conteaza. Sunt aici, asa ca fa bine si ofera-mi o explicatie, tipa el.

M-am dat inapoi de la reactia lui violenta.

- Spune-mi de ce dracului nu vrei sa vorbesti deloc cu mine, spune-mi de ce bucata asta de hartie inseamna asa mult pentru tine _acum, _ceru el sever, dar cu vocea mai joasa.

- E-eu...

- De ce?, intreba ceva mai bland.

Privirea lui era mai mult decat curioasa cand verdele de smarald cauta in caprui noroios. Viziunea mi se incetosa, dar am continuat sa il privesc.

- Pentru ca imi pasa, am soptit.

El ma privi uimit pret de o clipa dupa care privirea i se intari.

-Imi vine greu sa cred asta, spuse pe un ton plat, fara inflexiuni. Nu ti-a pasat niciodata, Bella, si stii ce ce? Pentru ca altfel ai fi vorbit cu mine in tot timpul asta. M-ai fi sunat macar o data si mi-ai fi spus „Sunt bine, Edward.". Dar tu nu ai facut nimic. M-ai lasat cu un mare semn de intrebare si cu umbra vinovatiei mereu la doi pasi de mine.

Cuvintele lui taiau adanc. Am inceput sa plang. Mi-am sters lacrimile cu dosul mainii. Nu voiam sa ma vada asa. Nu voiam sa creada ca imi plang de mila. M-am intins sa il prind de mana ca sa imi cer iertare intr-un fel, ca sa ii arata ca sunt sincera, dar el se feri si un scancet strangulat imi iesi din piept. Mi-am pus mainile pe fata ca sa imi astup hohotele. M-am ridicat in picioare si mi-am frecat ochii cu pumnii. M-am uitat la el.

- Stiu ce crezi, Edward. Si eu as crede acelasi lucru. Si inteleg. Chiar inteleg. Dar... am inghiti in sec incercand sa gasesc cuvintele potrivite. Dar nu stiu ce sa fac. Nu am stiut atunci, si nici acum nu stiu. Ma simt pierduta si nu stiu daca am dreptul sa apelez la tine. Am facut o pauza. M-am uitat in ochii lui. Nu vreau sa ma urasti, Edward. Asta m-ar distruge.

- Daca nu asta vrei, sa stii ca nu faci o treaba prea buna, spuse el putin mai calm.

- Stiu, am spus vinovata pe o voce mica.

- Si daca stii, atunci de ce nu faci nimic? Contracara el.

- Ti-am spus de ce, am soptit podelei dintr-o data foarte interesanta.

- Nu, Bella, nu mi-ai spus nimic. Parca eram cei mai buni prieteni, din cate imi aduc eu aminte. Nu poti pur si simplu sa ma alungi pentru ca tie iti este frica. As fi fost acolo pentru tine indiferent de situatie, pentru ca imi erai cel mai bun prieten. Pentru ca asta fac prietenii. M-ai privat de treaba asta, m-ai lasat in intuneric si acum... se opri sufland tare.

Isi prinse puntea nasului intre degetul mare si cel aratator, un semn clar de frustrare din partea lui.

- Stiu, stiu, stiu, stiu, am cantat eu intruna ca un CD zgariat.

M-am dus langa el si i-am tras mainile din parul pe care il chinuia. L-am prins de obraji si l-am facut sa ma priveasca. O clipa, cohii mei se oprira pe buzele lui brusc apetisante.

- Imi pare rau. Imi pare foarte rau. Nu am scuza, nu am motiv. Am doar... - m-am gandit putin ca sa gasesc cuvintele potrivite – constiinta care imi spune unde am gresit. Ma crezi cand iti spun ca regretele mele sunt din cele mai sincere?, am intrebat plina de speranta.

- Nu cand mirosi a scotch, Bella, zise el serios.

- Mda, asa e. Am uitat. Am sufletul prea incarcat ca sa mai simt si efectul tariei.

- Care e cu siguranta acolo. Te balbai ca un alcoolic calificat.

- Da? Nici nu am bagat de seama.

El rase scurt dupa care redeveni serios.

- Imi pare rau ca am tipat la tine. I-am pus degetele peste gura, brusc gestul parandu-mi intim.

- Nu-ti cere scuze. Am meritat.

- Nici o fata nu merita sa i se tipe in fata. Indiferent de situatie.

Am fortat un zambet si m-am ridicat in picioare ca sa nu imi vada lacrimile care amenintau sa se reverse. Un val de greata ma lovi si am simtit ca imi vine sa vomit. Am alergat la baie reusind sa ajung exact in ultima clipa. Edward era cu un pas in urma mea. Am balbait un „Nu intra", dar era deja prea imi dadu parul la o parte strangandu-l intr-o mana si cu cealalta ma freca pe spate. Il auzeam ca spune ceva, dar singurul zgomot care era perceput de urechile mele erau pulsul si continutul stomacului meu in vasul de toaleta. Cand am terminat ma ajuta sa ma spal. Dintr-o data ma simteam foarte slabita si adormita. Edward ma cara pana la mine in dormitor. Ma baga in pat si eu l-am prins de mana. M-am uitat in sus la el cu ochi aproape inchisi.

- Somn usor, Bella. Dadu sa plece, dar eu nu i-am dat drumul la mana. Se uita la mine curios.

- Ramai cu mine, te rog? Am intrebat inchizand ochii somnul punand stapanire pe mine in secunda urmatoare.

* * *

_In visul meu, eram fercita_

_Mai fericita decat fusesem vreodata._

_Miros placut de menta si miere imi invada narile foarte sensibile._

_Degete catifelate imi mangaiau pielea, obriajii, parul._

_Am zambit._

_Am deschis ochii si totul era verde, atat de verde incat era orbitor, imi raneau ochii._

_I-am inchis. _

_Vocea lui angelica ma ruga sa ii redeschid._

_L-am ascultat._

_Dar totul era rosu._

_Apoi negru._

_Apoi eram singura. _

M-am trezit in miros de bacon prajit. Capul ma durea, dar nu foarte tare. Probabil ca nu bausem suificient cat sa am durerea de care auzisem de atatea ori. Dar nici nu aveam o stare excelenta. Fusese o greseala. Si atunci mi-am dat seama ca si faptul ca il sunasem pe Edward fusese o greseala.

Mirosul din nari ma facu sa ma panichez. Tocmai acum relizam ca Edward chiar era aici. M-am ridicat brusc din pat, injurand pe sub mustata cand capul imi pulsa. Pe noptiera erau un pahar cu apa si un Tylenol. Am zambit. Am inghitit repede pilulele.

Eram inca imbracata cu hainele de seara trecuta. Am decis ca infruntarea cu Edward putea sa se amane putin pana imi faceam un dus.

Cand am iesit din baie, mirosul de bacon ma facu sa ma simt acasa. Edward era in buctarie. Am stat putin in prag si l-am privit. Se misca destul de bine in bucatarie, fata de cum mi-l aduceam eu aminte – un dezastru la aragaz. Probabil ca s-a schimbat la fel de mult cum m-am schimbat si eu, m-am gandit.

Schimbarile sunt ceva ce ne sperie pe toti. Vin si pleaca ca anotimpurile, lasand in urma lor fulgi de zapada inghetati sau praf insetat; frunze moarte sau polen viu. Isi lasa amprenta pe noi ca muscatura in carne, si ramanem astfel tatuati pe vecie, privind intotdeauna cu nostalgie la ceea ce ar fi fost candva acolo, in locul pamantului uscat – amintire atat de veche a fiintei noastre –, posibilitatie nenumarate, gandurile pe care le-am fi avut, oamenii pe care i-am fi intalnit, urat si iubit, locul in care am fi fost, intotdeauna ce am fi putut impregna altceva in locul deciziei pe care o regretam atat. Dar schimbarile sunt ceva normal. Teama este ceva normal. Cum ai putea sa simti ceva cu adevart daca nu ti-ar fi teama? Cum ai putea sa simti iubire fara sa cunosti amaraciunea? Cum ai putea sa ii spui cuiva, candva ca esti _fericit,_ daca nu ai varsat niciodata o lacrima? Perechi de simataminte ne fac sa fim ceea ce suntem, ne fac sa traim, sa respiram. Trebuie sa traim cu tatuajul nostru, sa ne multumim cu cerneala pe care o lasa inauntrul nostru, si sa ne obisnuim cu modelul de pe piele. Pentru ca nu exista cale de intoarcere, desi regretam. Imuniatea nu e este o optiune – nu vom reusi sa schibam ceva ridicand un scut in jurul nostru, refuzand sa scoti capul din nisip si sa faci fata situatiei.

Eu stiam ce trebuie sa fac, dar nu indrazneam. Teama si anxietatea fusesera atat de prezente in viata mea in ultima vreme, incat imi era greu sa imi dua seama daca ma sunt capabil sa simt si altceva. Voiam sa simt altceva, tajeam sa pot sa ma duc acum la Edward plina de curaj si calmitate si sa spun cuvintele pe care trebuia sa le spun acum mult timp. Insa eram goala pe dinautru, doar disperarea ma mai tinea la suprafata.

- Buna dimineata, ma trezi Edward din reveria mea pe un ton vesel. Ochii nostri se intalnira pentru un moment, dar nu avam puterea necesara incat sa pot sa ma prefac ca totul este perfect. Mi-am indepartat privirea ca sa nu ma poata citi.

- Neata, am zis incercand sa par vesela.

- Ti-am facut bacon si ou, cum iti place tie, continua el netulburat de dispozitia mea plouata.

M-am asezat si am inceput sa mananc alturi de el in liniste, insa linistea nu era deloc confortabila cum era de obicei in cazul nostru. In aer salasluia o tensiune deasa aproape ca o taiai cu cutitul. Infigeam cu violenta nenecesara furculita in ou si bacon razbunadu-ma parca pe ele pentru raul din viata mea.

- Ai dormit bine?, ma intreba Edward ca sa sparga linistea.

Am oftat si l-am privit direct in ochi cu adevarat dupa mult timp. Am lasat masca pe care o afisam mereu cu girja si l-am lasat sa ma vada exact asa cum sunt. L-am rugat si l-am iubit si l-am urat din priviri in momentul ala cu o intensitate primordiala. Ma simteam ca un om care a vazut lumina dupa zile, luni, ani de stat in intuneric. Il sfredeleam cu pirivirea, in sinea mea punandu-l la incercare. Edward paru luat prins surpindere de ferocitatea privirii mele, dar nu putu sa ma lispeasca de verdele ochilor lui. Intelese.

- Nu., am spus rece. Mi-am tras violent capul pironidu-mi privirea pe micul meu dejun.

Dintr-o data am simtit o mana calda pe mana mea inghetata. M-am blocat. Ala a fost gestul care a pus capat luptei mele interne. M-am uitat la degetele lui care le strangeau pe ale mele de parca le vedem pentru prima data. Mi-am tras mana de sub a lui de teama ca voi face ceva ce voi regreta. Contactul fizic cu el imi intuneca judecata, stiam asta acum. Trebuia sa imi pastrez distanata daca aveam de gand sa iau decizii intelepte.

- Bella?, imi pronunta el numele cu ingrijorare. Am inchis ochii stransi. Nu vedea ca nu voiam sa aud, sau vad si sa simt nimic acum? Bella, esti bine? Continua el. Tremuri.

- Nu, am zis eu, cand vru sa ma atinga din nou. Nu, nu nu nu! Am cantat.

M-am ridicat din scaun trantindu-l zgomotos pe podea. Am tresarit. Nu ma mai simteam ca la mine in bucatarie. M-am uitat la mainile mele si imi dadeam seama ca tremura. Le-am prins intre ele ca sa le linistesc.

- Shh, le-am zis.

Cineva ma lua de umari.

- Nu!, am tipat si m-am dat inapoi lovindu-ma de ceva.

- Bella, Bella!

O voce ma striga ca de sub apa. Stiam vocea, dar nu puteam sa ii pun o fata. Singurele trasaturi din capul meu eru ochii negri si tenul bronzat. Nu ma mai puteam concentra pe ce se intampla in jurul meu. Nu eram sigura unde ma aflu.

- Bella, sunt eu, Edward.

Edward? Il cunsoteam pe Edward. Oh, cat il cunosteam. Cineva ma lua de mana. Nu m-am mai retras. Stiam cine e. Era Edward.

- Edward, am soptit.

- Da, eu sunt, draga mea.

M-am uitat la el. Ma privea cu ochi ingrjorati. Privirea mi se impaienjeni.

- Mi-e frica, am recunoscut. Privirea lui se inmuie si mai mult.

- Shh, ma linisti.

Ma trase intr-o imbratisare. M-am zbatut si am inceput sa plang batandu-l cu pumnii in piept, dintr-o data furioasa ca nu facuse asta mai devreme.

- De ce? De ce acum, Edward? Am plans eu. El ma stranse si mai tare. Nu, am zis. Nu. De ce acum?, am intrebat din nou privindu-l in ochi. Nu aveam nici un sens cuvintele mele, stiam asta. Dar voiam sa stiu. Spune-mi, am presat dadu din cap confuz.

- Spune-mi de ce.

- Ce sa iti spun?

- De ce esti aici?

- Pentru ca tu m-ai chemat.

- Nu trebuia sa vii. Am facut o pauza. De ce esti aici?

- Nu stiu., spuse intr-un final. De ce m-ai chemat?

- Nu stiu, am raspuns in aceeasi maniera, dintr-o data extrem de obosita.

Isi infasura din nou bratele in jurul meu si de data asta nu m-am mai opus. M-a strans asa cum nu a facut-o nimeni niciodata. I-am prins materialul tricoului strans in pumni si am lasat la o parte totul si m-am descarcat. Niciodata nu am plans asa de tare si de mult ca atunci. Puteam sa imi simt corpul cum trepideaza la fiecare planset violent care venea din pieptul meu. Mainile lui Edward ma mangaiau usor pe spate, si asta ma facu sa plang si mai tare. Am simtit cand m-a asezat undeva jos, dar am refuzat sa ii dau drumul si el imi facu pe plac. A stat cu mine si m-a lasat sa ii distug tricoul cu lacrimile mele mult timp, sau poate putin. Nu aveam de unde sa stiu.

Ti s-a inamplat vreodata sa atarni de un fir de ata? Adica psihicul tau sa atrane literarmente de un fir de ata? Sa simti ca nu ai avea un motiv adevarat sa continui ceea ce iti doreai sa faci? Sa iti uiti visurile puierile care ti-au dominat si calauzit copilaria? Sa simti ca te intrepti spre nicaieri, ca fiecare pas inainte e urmat de zece inapoi si sa ai impresia ca indiferent ce ai face, nu ai impresiona, multumi sau face mandru pe cineva? Ca fiecare fribra din corp iti spun ca nu ai de ce sa te mai ridici din pat, si ca nimanui nu-I pasa? Ca timpul incepe sa te faca sa uiti persoana care te-a ajutat sa te mentii la suprafata pana acum? Dar ce faci atunci cand ea reapare si te ridica? Poti sa continui pe acelasi drum, sau incerci sa te redresezi?

Ce trebuia sa fac eu acum? Cum puteam eu sa imi restabilesc un echilibru cand ma sprijineam de lucruri volatile? Imi era greu sa iau o decizie in legatura cu mine. Nu puteam sa imi inchipui nimic ce m-ar putea ajuta sa trec peste, sa reusesc sa imi continui viata ca pana atunci. De un lucru eram sigura insa. Nu aveam de gand sa il mai alung pe Edward. Si trebuia sa gasesc o cale sa ii spun. Dar voi mai astepta. Lasa din mine nu voia sa il lase sa plece inca.

Edward ma tinu mult timp in brate si pot sa spun sincer ca mi-as fi dorit sa se fi intamplat in circumstante mai placute. Caldura corpului lui, a mainilor care ma mangaiau incet pe spate si pe par si a vocii lui linistitoare care imi soptea cuvinte incurajatoare, erau ceea ce m-a facut sa ma pot ridica. Intr-un final m-am linistit si m-am simtit mult mai usurata. Nu eram ipocrita, stiam ca nu problemele mele nu disparusera ca prin minue, dar ma simteam ceva mai bine. Sitam ca Edward putea sa ma ajute sa ma simt mai bine cu mine, dar nu avusesm curajul sa o recunosc vreodata mie insami.

M-am desprins cu greu din bratele lui, deja simtindu-le lipsa. Edward se uita la mine cu ochi verzi ingrijorati.

- Esti mai bine? Ma intreba.

- Da, am raspuns cu o voce ragusita din cauza plansului. Mi-am dres glasul. Multumesc, am spus recunoscatoare.

El imi zambi dar nu raspunse. Se ridica si se uita la ceas. M-am panicat putin. Nu voiam sa plece.

- Hai sa facem ceva, propuse el. Afara, aduga dupa ce imi vazu privirea confuza. Du-te si schimba-te.

- Unde mergem?

- O sa vezi. E o surpriza, spuse cu un zambet ucigator.

* * *

Edward ma duse pe malul Lacului Michigan. Un loc pe care il stiam teoretic, dar pe care nu indraznisem sa il vizitez de cand m-am mutat aici. E de inteles ca atmosfera si panorama iti taia rasuflarea. Era o zi rece - desi era aproape primavara -, dar lacul era linistit, facandu-se una cu cerul de acealasi albastru. Ne luase ceva sa ajunem aici, asa ca era deja dupa-amiaza.

Am pornit pe plaja ingusta de una singura, fascinata de pesacrusii din zare. Nisipul alb scartaia melodios sub picioarele mele. Puteam sa il aud pe Edward in spatele meu. M-am asezat pe nisipul umed. Edward ma urma.

Mi-am scaldat retina in albastrul depresiv, in raceala lui crancena. In albastru era colorata viata mea. Sufletul mi-l simteam albastru, inghetat. Edward obisnuia sa spuna ca culoarea mea etse cea rosie. Ca raidez de energie si caldura. Insa focul meu a fost stins de mult timp, fiind inlocuit cu inghetata culoare albastra.

Oare ce ar spune Edward daca ar auzi ca acum sunt albasta, ca m-am schimbat atat? Ce ar spune daca ar auzi ca flacara mea s-a stins bursc, fara sa fiu anuntata inainte, fara un aviz ca atunci cand te ameninta ca iti vor intrerupe curentul pentru neplata? Dar eu nu stiam ce mai puteam sa mai platesc. Am platit cu fericirea mea, cu sanatatea mea psihica. Cu spiritul meu, cu adevarata Bella, cu omul care candva visa sa aiba un viitor stalucit. Inca aveam o mica dorinta sa mai continui, dar daca viata si-ar intoarce ghiarele din nou spre mine, luand inapoi putinul bine pe care l-am adunat? Imi era firca sa continui, dar de data asta aveam un motiv sa imi asum riscul. Omul de langa mine, omul care m-a tinut in brate asa cum nu a facut-o nimeni si mi-a alungat o parte din suferinta, omul pe care l-am avut mereu cu mine in gand constient sau inconstient. Si eram gata sa renunt la tot pentru o noua sansa.

Asa ca mi-am intins degetele reci pana le-am gasit pe ale lui, impletindu-mi-le printre ele. Mana lui fu rigida la inceput, dar se relaxa si mi-o stranse scurt. Ii puteam simti privirea pe fata mea, si mi-am dezlipit ochii de pe albastru sufletului meu ca sa-mi gasesc flacara rosie arzanda in verdele orbitor de frumos.

Nici unul dintre noi nu zise nimic, doar ne tinuram de mana ca si cum nu ar mai exista ziua de maine. Nu stiam ce putea sa insemne asta nici unul dintre noi, si eu una aveam de gand sa las lucrurile sa mearga de la sine. Chiar daca muream sa il sarut chiar in momentul ala.

- Chiar ti-am simtit lipsa, Bella, spuse el dupa minute lungi de liniste. Am inchis ochii pentru ca subiectul imi frangea inima.

- Si eu, m-am confesat tragandu-ma mai aprope de el si grijuliu punandu-mi capul pe umarul lui. Nici nu ai idee cat, am soptit spre mainile noastre unite.

Edward ofta si isi puse bratul in jurul umerilor mei sarutandu-ma pe par. Mi-am infranat dorinta de a-mi ridica privirea ca sa ii pot citi emotiile din ochi. Am decis, in schimb, sa fiu onesta cu el.

- Edward, vreau sa incep cu dreptul. Vreau sa fiu sincera cu tine, si vreau sa stiu daca poti sa ai rabdare. Mi-am ridicat privirea spre a lui plina de speranta. Amandoi stim ca ceva s-a intamplat, dar vreau sa iti spun ca _tu_ nu ai nici o legatura, nici o vina. Stiu ca esti confuz in legatura cu asta, si vreau sa te sigur ca nimic din ce ai facut tu nu a dus la… decizia prosteasca pe care eu am luat-o. Am gresit si stiu asta, dar-

- Shh, spuse el. Nu trebuie sa vorbim despre nimic acum.

- Nu, lasa-ma sa iti spun.

El isi presa buzele, contempland vag. Incuviinta.

- Stiu ca am gresit, dar am nevoie de timpul tau. Vreau sa imi lasi putin… spatiu in legatura cu asta. Lasa-ma sa ma gandesc cum sa iti spun. Atat lucru iti datorez.

- Nu imi datorezi nimic, spuse el.

- Ba da, meriti sa stii. Dar poti sa ma astepti?

- Sigur, Bella. Orice.

- Esti prea bun cu mine.

El rase.

- Ai vrea sa iti spun ca nu ma intereseaza deloc si ca nu mai vreau sa am de-a face cu tine? Spue amuzat, dar serios.

M-am inrosit si am ras fara umor.

- Asa ma gandeam si eu. Dar nu o sa te mint, Bella. Faptul ca acum sunt intelegator, nu inseamna ca si pana acum am fost. Pentru ca sincer sa fiu, multa vreme am fost foarte nervos pe tine. Au fost momente cand am vrut sa sparg usa de la intrarea casei tale si sa iti cer raspicat niste raspunsuri. Ce m-am oprit a fost gandul ca tatal tau stie cum sa manuiasca o arma de foc, zise cu un ras scurt. Si dupa, am fost suparat pe tine, spuse redevenind serios. La un moment data am vrut sa te caut, dar nu am vrut sa te oblig in nici un fel, stiind ca tu nu vrei sa mai ai de-a face cu mine. Insa manaia si supararea mea s-au disipit in timp si au fost inlocuite doar de dorul de fosta mea prietena. Asta e tot, Bella. Cred ca daca te reintalneam in urma cu un an, iti spuneam lucruri pe care mai tarziu le-as fi regretat. Cred ca e mai bine asa, spuse dupa o pauza. Da, e mai bine ca s-a intamplat acum. Nu trebuie sa imi spui nimic, daca nu vrei. Nu _vreau_ sa stiu nimic, daca tu nu vrei. Trecutul e trecut, spuse optimist.

L-am aprobat doar ca sa ii fac pe plac. Dar trecutul meu era inca prezent, ca o rana ce supura. Nu il puteam uita, nu il puteam da la o parte – il traiam zi de zi cu aceeasi dureri si angoasa interioara. Cu aceeasi tanjeala dupa ceva ce nu putea fi niciodata al meu, dupa necunoscut.

Curand soarele era aroape sa apuna, ziua apropae sfarsindu-se odata cu timpul meu cu el. Edward ma trase in picioare dupa el continuand sa ma tina de mana. Incepu sa merga spre parcarea din fata plajei acolo unde era si masina lui. Am aruncat peste umar o ultima privirea albastului ce se inrosea ince-incet din cauza nemilosului soare.

- Ce-ai zice sa luam cina in oras si apoi sa te duc acasa, ma intreba Edward brusc si repede. Expresia de pe fata lui imi spunea ca era… timid. Oh, asta era ceva nou.

- Ma inviti la o intalnire, domnule Cullen?, il intrebai eu amuzata.

Se incurnta. Am dat inapoi.

- Glumeam. Nu e ca si cum ai vrea sa iesim undeva. Impreuna, vreau sa zic. Adica…, ma balbaii eu. Am tras aer in piet. Vreau sa spun ca… nu ne aflam in postura de a ne da intalniri, teminai eu rosie ca racul.

Edward rase. Tare. Isi arunca capul pe spate si rase in hohote. Ma trase mai aproape de el si imi saruta fruntea inca razand.

- Ce?, am intrebat confuza si rusinata in acelasi timp.

- Nimic, spuse incercand sa isi abtina rasul.

- Ce?, l-am intrebat din nou putin iritata.

- Nimic, spuse dar se razgandi cand imi vazu cautatura severa. Doar ca esti asa de inocenta, Bella, spuse serios de data asta.

- Si asta e un lucru rau?, am intrebat neutra.

- Nu, ca nu. Zambi. Hai sa mergem.

Drumul spre restaurantul al carui nume Edward voia sa il tina secret, desi stia ca urasc sa mi se ascunda lucru, fu destul de scurt fata de ce ma asteptam eu. Parea un local linistit si neaglomerat, ceea ce nu putea fi mai bine. Edward ceru o masa intr-un separeu. Probabil ca si mine voia putina intimitate, asa cum imi doream si eu pentru noi.

Ospatarul ne intreba ce bauturi vrem. Eu imi luai un ceai rece si Edward un pahar de vin – scump probabil, dupa numele pompos.

Preturile erau putin cam piperate pentru buzunarul meu asa ca am decis sa comand o salata desi imi era destul de foame.

- Ce vrei?, ma intreba Edward cu ochii pe meniu.

- Uhh… o salata.

Isi tuguie buzele.

- Si crezi ca e suficienta pentru cina?, zise ridicand ochii spre mine.

- Nu prea mi-e foame, mintii eu. Dar stomacul meu fu nevoit sa ma contrazica, protestand zgomotos. M-am inrosit.

Edward ridica o sprancean. M-am strambat.

- Bine, o sa mai iau… un burger.

- Nici nu cred ca servesc burgeri aici, Bella., ma admonesta el incet. Poti sa alegi ce vrei. Fac cinste.

M-a lovit unde ma durea mai tare.

- Parca asta nu era o intalnire, i-am reamintit eu.

- Nu-mi aduc aminte sa fi zis ca nu este, glumi el. Cred. Eu m-am hotarat ce vreau, iar tu iti vei lua…hmm. Si incepu sa insiruie cele mai scumpe fafurii din meniu.

- Bine, bine. Am inteles. O sa imi iau ceva mai… hranitor. E bine? El zambi increzut si eu mi-am dat ochii peste cap.

Ospatrul ne lua comanda.

- Deci, zise Edward aplecandu-se mai in fata cu bratele sprijinite pe masa. Se uita la mine fara zica nimic in continuare.

- Deci?

- Nu mi-ai spus niciodata ce studii urmezi la universitate.

- Literatura engleza.

- La fel ca atunci cand eram in liceu, zise cu un zambet. Credeam ca te-ai razgandit.

Si as fi putut sa o fac.

Ne continuaram masa flecarind despe una si alta. Edward ma convinse ca trebuie sa mancam si desertul – specialitatea casei. Edward insista sa luam impreuna o singura farfurie si, in ciuda mea, asta comanda. Mi se parea prea intim gestul asta – sa mancam amandoi din aceeasi fafrurie.

- Pot sa te intreb ceva?, am zis timida.

- Mhm, mormai el.

- Uh… nu ar trebui sa faci treaba asta cu… altcineva? Edward se uita la mine confuz. Adica, nu ar trebui sa imparti desetul asta cu altcineva?

- Cu cine?

- Nu stiu. Cu… iubita ta?

Edward rase.

- Nu am o iubita, Bella. Daca aveam, te-as mai fi scos la o intalnire? M-am incruntat.

- Deci asta este pana la urma o intalnire?

- Eu asa sper. Asta daca vrei si tu?

Puteam sa simt implicatiile aceastei intrebari. Voiam eu ceva mai mult cu Edward? Daca imi intrebai inimia, ea iti zbiera "Categoric da". Dar daca imi intrebai constiinta, ei bine, din acest punct de vedere lucrurile nu erau tocmai roz. Bun, puteam eu si Edward sa incercam sa fim mai mult decat prieteni. Dar daca nu mergea, daca nu exista legatura aia invizibila dintre noi care sa ne impinga unul spre celalalt complet si irevocabil, ce avea sa intample dupa? Nu e ca si cum am fi putut sa redevenim prieteni daca lucrurile… mergeau prea departe.

Insa puteam sa imi dau seama ca acum Edward voia ceva mai mult de la relatia noastra. Nu stiu ce a declansat schimbarea lui in legatura cu asta, insa daca el voia inseamna ca avea incredere in noi, ca un viitor cuplu. Si eram gata sa ne ofer o sansa. Sa imi ofer o sansa.

- Vreau, am zis sigura pe mine. Edward zambi si ma stranse de mana.

Ne continuaram desertul cu mainile impreunate intre noi, si nu puteam sa fiu mai multumita. Ii studiam trasaturile fetei, modul in care maxilarul lui puternic mesteca, cum i se infasurau buzele in jurul linguritei. Privirea lui cand ma surprinse uitandu-ma la el o oglindea pe a mea, eram sigura de asta. Simteam energia dintre noi, pornea din degetele noastre prin tot corpul, terminand in privirile intense pe care ni le furam unul altuia.

Imi miscai picioarele pe sub masa. Din greseala gamba mea o atinse pe a lui fancandu-ne pe amandoi sa ne uitam unul la altul. Mi-am tras piciorul, simtind imediat lipsa caldurii corpului lui. Incet si plin de curaj, mi-am atins din nou piciorul de al lui. Am stat asa timp de cateva clipe, confruntadu-l din priviri sa se indeparteze. Nu o facu si m-am tras mai in fata cu scunul pentru un acces mai bun. Inima imi bubuia cand amandoi ne-am miscat picioarele si ne-am impletit gleznele senzual. Mi-am flexat genunchiul si am alunecat mai in jos pe scaun bgandumi-l incet sub al lui, pentru un contact perfect. Degetele mele transpirate de adrenalina care imi curgea prin vene le stransera mai tare pe ale lui. Cu mana dreapta am dus spre gura lui o lingurita de desert. El o prinse intre buzele lui fara sa isi ia privirea din ochii mei.

Puteam sa imi simt fata incinsa de dorinta care imi lua cu asalt corpul. Pupile lui dialatate imi spuneau ca si el simte acelasi lucru. Piciorul lui il stranse mai tare pe al meu pe sub masa. In acel moment nu eram decat noi doi, si daca cineva ma intreba unde ma aflam probabil ca ar fi durat cateva momente pana sa imi aduc aminte.

- Nota de plata, spuse ospatarul spargand balonasul in care eu si Edward ne aflam.

Mi-am tras repede piciorul infasurat in jurul piciorului lui Edward putin rusinata de actiunile mele. Edward se incrunta la el in timp ce eu m-am inrosit la gandul ca cineva a fost atat de aproape de intimitatea noastra. Edward plati, iar eu nu am zis nimic. Am plecat de acolo tinandu-ne de mana tacuti.

Nici drumul spre casa nu a fost umplut de vrobarie. Dar era o linistie plina de energii, iar cand Edward isi aseza mana pe genunciul meu a trebuit sa ma abtin sa nu il plesnesc atunci cand mana lui ma lua pe neasptate. Mi-am trecut piciorul peste celalalt picior, indepartandu-i mana in proces. Puteam sa il simt uitandu-se la mine, dar mi-a fost teama sa ii intalnesc privirea plina de intrebari la care nu stiam cum sau daca voiam sa ii raspund. Nu ma chestiona si nici eu nu i-am explicat. Doar l-am luat de mana pentru tot drumul pana la mine acasa in semn de ieratare. Intamplarea ma supara. Am avut parte de cel mai erotic moment din viata mea pe sub masa impletindu-ne picioarele, iar eu ma speriam cand facea un gest cu mult mai inocent ca cel din resturant. In momentul in care mi-a atins genunchiul, creierul meu nu mai putea procesa condtiile in care se intampla asta acum, ci singurul moment din viata mea in care am fost atinsa astfel, continuand automat ca o repetare si o retraire a acelei neplacute intamplari.

Ma gandeam daca nu cumva Edward acum regreta faptul ca nu voia sa stie nimic. Spusese el toate acele lucruri gandindu-se ca poate asta vreau sa aud, sau fisese el sincer. In orice caz, nimic nu ma mai putea linisti.

Dar Edward era intelegator ca de obicei, si nu paru deranjat de gest, desi poate se intreba ce se intamplese. Ma duse acasa si opri masina in fata complexului de apartamente. Nici unul dintre noi nu zise nimic, nici unul dintre noi nu voia sa se desarta de celalalt. Mi-a trecut prin cap sa il invit la mine acasa pentru a doua seara, dar nu mi se paru in regula asa ca mi-am tinut gura.

Edward imi atrase atentia strangadu-ma mai tare de mana. M-am uitat la el si nu am putut citit in ochii lui decat multumire si poate o urma de confuzie si regret. Privirea lui intensa ma facu sa ma intreb daca nu cumva ar trebui sa ne comportam protocolar ca la o prima intalnire, cu sarut si toate alea. Din punctul meu de vedere eram mai mult decat fericita sa fac asta. Gandul sa experimentez un sarut adevarat cu Edward imi facea sangele sa fiarba.

Mana libera lui veni spre fata mea mangaindu-mi incet obrazul cu buricele degetelor, iar eu am inchis ochii la senzatia placuta. Isi deschise palma pe obrazul meu si mi-am inclinat capul ravnind dupa pielea lui. Degetele lui imi masau locul unde parul imi intalnea tampla si mi-am pus mana peste a lui. Mana lui fugi spre ceafa mea si eram sigura ca vrea sa ma sarute, dar el ma lua intr-o imbratisare. Capul meu se odihni in scobitura dintre umar si gat simtindu-I cu buzele ritmul aler al sangelui prin vene, pielea fierbinet si gustoasa, numai Edward.

Stauram asa cateva momente care mi sau parut o eternitate. El se indeparta si ma saruta pe frunte. Mi-am pastrat ochii inchisi. Se apleca din nou spre mine, punandu-si buzele la urechea mea:

- Noapte buna, Bella.

Mi-am deschis ochii si i-am zambit. M-am intins si l-am sarutat oe obraz. Probabil ca trebuia sa mai astept pentru ceva mai mult. Buzele mele ramsera cateva secunde pe pielea lui tepoasa de la barba. Am zambit.

- Noapte buna, i-am soptit inainte sa ies din masina.


	7. Chapter 6

******Disclaimer: Nimic nu imi apartine. Stephenie Meyer este cea careia ii apartine totul. Eu doar ma joc cu personajele ei si din cand in cand se mai sparg.**

* * *

**Capitolul Sase**

_In visul meu, era cumplit de frig si fulgi mari de zapada se agatau in parul meu deja ud._

_Mi-am indoit degete si ele trosnira dureros din cauza inghetului traumatizant la care fusesera supuse._

_Singurul lucru pe care corpul meu era capabil sa il simta erau lacrimile fierbinti, care in ciuda gerului continuau sa cada lasand urme arse in urma lor pe pielea mea degerata._

_Si apoi, dintr-o data, creierul meu inregistra vocea cuiva. _

_Si am recunoscut vocea aceea._

_Era vocea dusmanului._

_Irational si inutil mainile mele albastre se incolacira in jurul taliei._

_Un lichid cald si lipicios mi se agata de degete._

_Mi-am ridicat speriata degetele la nivelul capului, inhaland mirosul intepator de rugina facandu-ma sa ametesc._

_O durere teribila imi strapunse abdomenul._

_Ochii mei priveau neputinciosi rosul care se prelingea pe mainile mele._

_Sangele de un rosu inchis picura incet-incet pe zapada alterandu-i intr-un mod meschin albul orbitor._

Soarele stralucea cu o neasteptata caldura in acea dimineata. M-am ridicat din pat mult mai odihnita decat in ultimii aproape 3 ani. Stiam datorita cui starea mea de spirit era mai buna. Brusc, un zambet incontrolabil isi facu aparita pe fata mea. Numai gandul la Edward ma facea sa rosesc ca o scolarita neexperimantata. Si probabil ca asa era. Pentru ca in ciuda tuturor eram total lipsita de experienta in acest domeniu.

Seara trecuta, dupa ce Edward ma lasase in fata apartamentul meu o stare de euforie m-a cuprins. Un sentiment cald se cuibarise in sufletul meu atunci cand eram cu el, dar apoi, cand eram singura si am realizat evenimentele ceva in mine a explodat. Era ca atunci cand luai o gura mare de ceai fierbinte dupa o zi intreaga de stat in frig. Poti sa simti cum caldura se extinde in tine, pana in cele mai mici colturi ale corpului tau punand stapanire pe tine si molesindu-te. Asa m-am simtit eu dupa intalnirea noastra. Parca deconecatata de corpul meu, cu mintea toata in toata partie. Si pana atunci fusesm indragostita de el, dar acum eram sigura ca il iubeam. Si stiam ca sentimentul meu putea sa nu fie suficient.

Dar nimic, absolut nimic nu imi putea fura acum momentul de fericire.

- Buna, Bella. Ma intampina Rose cu un zambet cand am intrat in sala de curs.

I-am zabit cu toti dintii.

- Oo, Bella este foarte bine dispusa azi, spue Rose cu subinteles.

Eu am rosit.

- Si roseste. Clar are de-a face cu un baiat. Spune-mi, il cunosc?, intreaba vadit curioasa.

Am decis sa fiu franca cu ea. Nu avea rost sa alerg in jurul cozii. Rosalie nu era o persoana pe care sa o duci cu zaharelul.

- Da, are de-a face cu un baiat. Si nu, nu il cunosti.

- Inseamna ca trebuie sa il cunosc.

- Hmm… nu stiu ce sa zic. Adica, nu este nimic… serios… pana acum.

Rose paru putin dezamagaita.

- Ei bine, daca nu il pot cunoaste personal, asta nu inseamna ca nu mi-l poti descrie tu, zise ea sireata. Cum l-ai cunoscut?, imi dadu ea startul.

M-am eschivat. Nu stiam exact ce sa ii spun despre Edward. Stiam ca trebuia sa ii spun si cum ne cunosteam, si eram constienta ca nu o puteam mintii pe Rosalie. Daca voiam o prietenie bazata pe incredere, trebuia sa fiu si sincera.

- De fapt, am fost prieteni buni pe parcursul liceului. Ne-am intalnit intamplator acum ceva vreme si…

Mi-am continuat povestea lasand la o parte detaliile dureroare. Rose ma asculta si cand, in fine, am terminat, am asteptat tanandu-mi respiratia reactia lui Rose.

- Ei bine, toti sunt la fel. Greu se prind.

M-am bucurat sincer ca Rose intelegea. Pentru ca, sincer, am crezut ca va vedea lucrurile putin ciudate. Pentru mine conta parerea lui Rose, mi-am dat seama. Am realizat atunci cat de mult insemna pentru mine faptul ca aveam in sfarsit o prietene in preajma careia puteam sa ma simt confortabil. Chiar daca sinceritatea mea era stirbita de anuminte evenimente pe care evistasm sa I le povestesc, puteam sa simt ca ei, indiferent cand i-as povesti, avea sa inteleaga si, mai presus de toate, ma va sprijini.

Rosalie insista sa ne intalnim toti patru – eu, Edward, ea si logodnicul ei, Emmett. I-am promis ca atunci cand voi sti in ce stadiu ne aflam eu si Edward aveam sa ii fac pe plac.

Spatamana mea la scoala trecu dureros de incet, iar intre telefoanele regulate cu Edward, cursurile mele si timpul petrecut studiind pentru zisele cursuri, nu imi mai ramanea timp pentru nimic.

Relatia mea cu Edward a stagnat si hotararam amandoi, sau mai bine zis el m-a invitat, dupa ce am devenit mai familiarizati unul cu altul prin conversatiile la telefon, sa ne intalnim din nou weekend-ul asta. Ma simteam de parca era un necunoscut, de parca nu era acelasi prieten pe care ma bazasem in trecut. Ca atare, prima noastra conversatie la telefon a fost mai mult decat incomoda.

Era luni seara si trecuse deja o zi de cand ma vazusem cu el. Nervii mei erau intinsii la maxim de anxietatea necunoscutului. Nu stiam care erau regulile, si simteam ca el ar trebui sa ma sune si nu eu pe el. Dar eram nerabdatoare sa ii aud din nou vocea, asa ca am aruncat pe fereastra orice inhibitie de acest fel si am tastat cu degete tremurande numarul pe care il stiam pe de rost. Inima imi bubuia in piept, gata-gata sa isi faca loc afara din corpul meu in timp ce telefonul suna.

- Alo, spuse el entuziast si cu rasuflarea putin taiata. In fundal, puteam sa aud cum mai multe persoane vobeau. Vocile lor pareau puternice, ca si cum ar striga.

- Buna, am zis timid, si brusc m-am gandit ca am intrerupt ceva. Era clar ca nu era singur si ma pregateam sa ofer o scuza, si sa inchid inainte ca el sa devina iritat de apelul meu impertinent.

- Buna, Bella. Si am auzit in o usa inchizandu-se si reducand la tacere vocile galagioase.

- Sper ca nu te-am deranjat, m-am scuzat eu. Parea ca aveai companie.

- Da. Am niste prieteni la mine. Ne uitam la un meci de baseball.

- O, asta-i nou, am zis eu cu un chicot nervos.

- Aaa, da, ai putea spune si asta, spuse el putin agitat. Cred ca Charlie ar fi impresionat ca urmaresc meciul de baseball. Cand pomeni de Charlie, am incremenit.

- Da, probabil ca da. Am zis rece.

O pauza lunga de catvea secunde fu urmata de raspunul lui Edward uimit si totodata precaut.

- Charlie inca mai urmareste meciurile lui de baseball, nu?

- Da, inca le mai urmareste, am zis taios si iritata ca nu se putea multumi cu primul meu raspuns. De ce trebuia sa aduca vorba de Charlie tocmai acum?

- S-a intamplat ceva?, ma intreba rar.

- Nu, totul e bine, am zis incercand sa par nonsalanta.

- Sigur? Pareai destul de… nervoasa.

- Daca am zis ca totul este bine, inseamna ca totul este bine., m-am rastit brusc nervoasa pe el.

Am tras aer in piept si am vorbit dupa cateva secunde de tacere incomoda.

- Iarta-ma, e un subiect… despre care nu as vrea sa discut… acum.

- Inteleg, ti-e dor de casa, nu?

Imi venea sa rad. Am decis sa mint, adevarul atragand multe intrebari la care nu eram pregatita sa raspund. Dintr-o data abia asteptam sa scap de conversatia asta.

- Da, am zis cat mai credibil posibil.

- Imi pare rau daca te-am pus intr-o dispozitie proastra, zise el spasit.

Am zambit.

- Nu-I nimic.

- Probabil ca ar trebui sa ma intorc. Deja striga dupa mine. Cuvintele lui fura subliniate de o usa trantita si o voce bubuitoare care striga.

- Ohh, Eddie indragostitule, fa-ne si noua cunstinta, nu fi nepoliticos. Urma un ras zguduitor. Puteam sa il aud pe Edward in fundal certandu-se cu barbatul respectiv. Dupa cateva secunde se facu liniste iar el reveni la telefon.

- Imi pare rau pentru asta, spuse razand nervos.

- Du-te la ei., am zis.

- In regula. Aaa, banuiesc ca mai vorbim…?

Am ras.

- Sigur!

Am asteptat sa vad daca mai zice ceva. Dupa doua secunde am inchis. Ce onversatie fara rost, m-am gandit. Probabil ca ar fi fost mai bine daca nu l-as fi sunat. Cu gandul asta ci si cu teama am stat pana a doua zi. Eram sigura ca nu avea sa mai sune niciodata, si deja imi faceam planuri cum ar trebui sa procedez ca sa nu ma simt ranita, cand el suna. Conversatia asta a avut mai mult sens si cred ca a ajutat si faptul ca noi doi eram singuri atunci cand vobeam. L-am intrebat daca prietenii lui s-au suprat ca i-am intrerupt de la meci. El rase.

- Bella, crede-ma ca nu s-au suparat. De fapt, cred ca ei s-au bucurat mai mult decat era necesar ca m-ai sunat.

Cuvintele lui mi-au dat speranta. Nu eram atat de idioata incat sa cred altceva decat ceea ce el, pe ocolite, admises. Edward nu iesea cu prea multe fete, iar prietenii lui erau fericiti ca ma gasise pe mine. Erau prieteni buni daca despre asta era vorba. Si despre asta era vroba, aveam sa aflu peste doua zile cand el se confesa ca, datorita programului lui foarte incarcat cu facultatea de medicina, rareori isi permintea sa iasa cu o fata, mai ales sa aiba o relatie cu ea. Nu imi spuse ce gandeste despre noi, si nici nu era momentul potrivit. Imi dadeam seama ca puteam doar sa fiu o fata cu care iese o data, de doua ori, si apoi realizeaza ca e prea mult pentru el. Speram din suflet sa nu fie asa.

Pe parcursul liceului, Edward fusese impreuna cu destule fete incat sa ma faca pe mine sa scot flacari pe nari de cate ori il vedeam atasat la brat cu una. Imi venea sa le rup mainile cand le vedeam ca fac lucuri pe care eu numai in fateziile mele nocturne imi permiteam sa mi le insusesc. Puteam sa vad ca Edward nu avea sentimente puternice pentru ele. Si eram constienta ca uneori, chiar le trata foarte urat. Asta era singurul lucuru care ma consola – faptul ca pe mine ma trata diferit, cu respect si in acelasi timp imi dadea importanta. Eram geloasa pe ele ca erau capabile fizic sa faca lucuri pe care eu doar mi le doream si imaginam, dar ele – imi spuneam eu mie – erau geloasa pe realtia de neegalat dintre mine si Edward. Pe langa asta, prietenia noastra le speria pe multe, desi ele sustineau ca nu aveam sa fiu niciodata la concurenta cu ele, atat de jos eram in ochii lor, si uneori si in ai mei. Si pana la urma aveau dreptate. Daca el se intelegea atat de bine cu mine, de ce nu ar fi vrut mai mult niciodata? Poate pentru ca eu nu ii puteam oferi tot ce isi dorea, sau poate ca pur si simplu nu era atras de mine, lucru pe care nu il condamnam.

Prima mea impresia fata de el a fost una foarte buna. Imi vorbea cand ma vedea, ma saluta mereu cu un zambet pe buze. Si cu cat prietenia noastra evolua, imi dadeam seama ca de fapt el nu era asa. Nu in sensul ca se prefacea. Nu, cu mine nu se prefacea. Era natural, el insusi. Comportamenul uracios si rautacios era pentru toti ceilalti, nu si pentru mine. Ma trata exact cum o trata pe sora lui – un privilegiu la care nu ma asteptasem. Pot sa spun ca am fost sincer uimita cand l-am vazut pentru prima data interactionand cu iubita lui. Era frumoasa, genul de fata cu fata plina de farduri si produse cosmetice, fusta scurta si sani la vedere. Se rastea la ea in timp ce ii vorbea, dar ea nu dadea importanta.

- Cred ca se cearta, am inghiontit-o pe Alice.

- Nu, nu se cearta. M-am incruntat. Vazandu-mi expresia, imi explica. Edward se satura destul de repede de unele din ele, iar cand isi pierde rabdarea, incepe sa arunce cu vorbe urate inspre ele la fiecare cuvant. Ele niciodata nu par afectate. Probabil ca nici nu il aud. Ma rog, ce vreau sa spun este ca pe el nu il intereseaza, iar sentimentul este comun. Nu cauta decat un sigrul lucru ambele parti, intelegi? Problema lui este ca este cam temperamental. Nu inteleg de ce nu isi cauta o fata pe masura lui si sa nu se mai preteze la astfel de…

O ascultam pe Alice, dar privirea mea era lipita de scena ce ii infatisa pe cei doi. Edward-ul pe care il vedeam nu era cel pe care il stiam. Si Alice avea dreptate – pe el nu il interesa. Nu voia decat sex. In momentul ala m-am simtit cumplit de insignifianta. Normal ca nu voia sa fie cu una ca mine. Eu nu eram pregatita sa imi arunc principiile pe fereatra si sa imi dau jos patalonii de indata ce el pocnea din degete. Nu eram o partida usoara, eram doar o conversatie usoara. Nu voia sa imbine lucrurile. Intelegeam, dar nu puteam sa nu ma simt ranita.

Atunci a fost pentru prima data cand mi-am admis mie insami sentimentele crescande pentru Edward. Pe vremea aia aveam doar o pasiune pentru el, iar sentimentul de om nedorit a aparut de mai multe ori decat am indrazneala sa recunoasc. Cred ca mi-a fost mai usor cand Alice si-a dat seama – de atunci puteam sa imi spun si eu sentimentele cuiva, a fost mai usor de suportat.

Joi seara, cand eu si Edward ne formasem deja o rutina in a ne suna unul pe altul, el ma suna si dupa cateva cuvinte despre cum ne-a mers ziua, el puse intrebarea.

- Vrei sa iesi cu mine sambata la o… intalnire?

- Da!, am zis repede si tare. Adica, sigur, mi-ar placea foarte mult.

- Perfect, spuse el.

- Pot sa intreb ce ai de gand sa faci cu mine?, am glumit eu.

- Oh, nu nu nu. E surpriza.

- Stii ca urasc surprizele, m-am plans eu.

- Ei bine, va trebui sa te obisnuiesti cu gandul, pentru ca nu am de gand sa iti spun.

Dupa alte cateva rugaminti umilitoare, am cedat.

- Bine! Dar macar spune-mi cum ar trebuie sa ma imbrac. Elegant sau comod?

- Imbraca-te comod, si ia-ti o haina mai gorasa.

- Sper ca nu ai de gand sa ma duci in Alaska si ma lasi acolo de una singura.

El rase. Oh, cat puteam iubi rasul ala.

- Nu. Bineinteles ca nu.

- Bine, am incredere in tine.

* * *

_Era o zi speciala – aniversarea mamei lui Edward, Esme. Spre surpinderea mea, fusesem si eu invitata. Nu mi s-a parut normal, ca eu, care nu fac parte din familia lor, sa particip la un eviniment atat de intim. Cand am incercat sa refuz, m-am intalnit cu privirea de mama periculoasa a lui Esme, privire pe care o folosea foarte rar, si mi-am dat seama ca e o lupta pierduta._

_Alice a fost foarte incantata ca voi fi si eu acolo, pentru ca, spunea ea, nu crede ca ar fi reusit sa supravietuiasa doua ore in compania lui Edward. Eu am ras si i-am zis ca locuiesc a aceeasi casa. Dar nu in aceeasi incapere, fu raspunsul ei. Si nu am indraznit sa o contrazic._

_Ea si parintii ei erau inaintea noastra. Eu cu Edward mergeam singuri cu masina lui, o noua incercare a lui Alice in misiunea ei prosteasca de a ne face sa stam cat mai mult timp doar noi doi. Ma intreb acum daca nu cumva ea a rugat-o pe Esme sa ma invite la restaurant. Si cu cat ma gandesc mai mult la asta, cu atat mi se pare din ce in ce mai plauzibil._

_Edward sofa ca un maniac, dar deja eram obisnuita intr-un fel. Dar asta nu insemna ca nu eram un pic incordata, eram fiica de politist, eram invatata sa respect regulile de circulatie. Edward se lauda ca el nu primise niciodata o amenda, dar eu eram convinsa ca era doar o intamplare. O sa o pateasca el la un moment dat si as vrea sa fiu acolo sa ii vad expresia._

_Tocmai intrasem in Port Angeles. Restaurantul era la celalalt capat al orasului. Ma uitam la ceas si imi dadeam seama ca daca nu ar conduce asa repede, am intrzia cu siguranta. Ceva mi-a atras atentia._

_- Opreste masina!, am zis brusc. _

_Edward nu ma baga prea mult in seama. Se uita ciudat la mine de pe scaunul soferului._

_- Opreste masina, am zis din nou mai hotarat._

_- Ce? Iti e rau?, ma intreba continuand sa sofeze._

_- Daca iti zic sa opresti masina, inseamna ca vreau sa opresti masina, nu?_

_- Chiar vrei sa opresc?_

_- Urgh! Esti incorigibil. Nu mai vreau nimic. E prea tarziu acum._

_Edward trase de volan si parca pe marginea drumului._

_- Gata, acum stam pe loc._

_Am lasat sa imi scape printre buze un oftat exasperat._

_- Acum, ca tot suntem aici, ce ar fi sa imi spui de ce voiai cu atat ardoare sa opresc?_

_- Era o expozitie ma incolo. Cam la un kilometru de aici acum, m-am rastit eu._

_- O expozitie?_

_- Da, o expozitie._

_- Ce expozitie?_

_- Nu mai are nici un rost acum. Suntem prea departe ca sa ne mai intoarcem si sa ajungem si in timp util la restaurant._

_- Ce expozitie?, repeta el._

_Am oftat iar._

_- O expozitie de masini._

_Edward paru surprins de cuvintele mele._

_- O expozitie de masini? Spuse el ridicand sparncenele facandu-le sa dispara sub parul care ii crescuse mult prea lung. Nu ca ma plangeam, dar preferam sa ii vad mai bine ochii. De cand iti plac tie masinile?, intreba el ingustandu-si suspicios ochii. TrsaturileiI se schimbara. Nu cumva ma pacalesti? Tu si Alice puneti ceva la cale? Vrei sa intarziem intentionat?_

_- Esti ridicol, am ras eu. _

_El ridica o sparnceana._

_- Atunci?_

_- Era o expozite de masini de epoca._

_Edward ma privi pasiv._

_- Banuiesc ca intotdeauna am fost pasionata de ele. Evident, nu stiu nimic despre cum funcioneaza sau ce marca sunt. Dar ma fascineaza. As fi vrut sa le vad._

_Edward ma privi amuzat._

_- Acum pot sa pornesti la drum._

_Ma asculta si in cateva secunde eram deja pe sosea._

_- Nu stiam de mica ta pasiune._

_- Nici eu nu cred ca eram prea constienta de ea, am ras eu._

_El doar zambi._

_- Acum nu avem timp sa trecem pe acolo, dar poate intr-o zi o sa te duc la o expozitie de genul asta, daca iti plac atat de mult._

_M-am incruntat._

_- Nu imi plac chiar atat de mult._

_- Bella..., zise el pe un ton acuzator._

_- Bine, dar asta nu inseamna ca trebuie sa ma duci tu. Pot sa merg si singura._

_- Poti, fu el de acord._

_Si nu am putut sa ma abtin si sa nu ma simt un pic dezamagita._

_- Dar atunci la ce ar mai fi buni prietenii?_

Edward nu a apucat niciodata sa ma duca unde promisese. Probabil ca avea sa o faca, daca mai aveam timp. Cand mi-a zis ca ar trebui sa imi iau o haina mai groasa, m-am gandit ca e posibil sa facem ceva in aer liber. Dar nici prin cap nu mi-a trecut ca ar putea sa ma duca la o expozitie de masini.

Cand am vorbit cu el la telefon, mi-a cerut sa fiu gata la ora 3 si jumatate. L-am asteptat la mine acasa agitata in fata necunoscutului. Cel putin prima data nu am stiut exact ce se intampla. Acum stiam si era cu atat mai grea asteptarea. Intr-un final se facu ora, si o bataie punctuala in usa ma facu sa sar de pe canapea nerabdatoare sa il vad. I-am deschis usa si i-am zambit larg, nu ma puteam abtine sa nu, cand el deja ma astepta cu un zambet minunat de-al lui asortat la un buchet superb de maragrete rosii.

- Buna, Bella. Arati incantator, spuse el intinzandu-mi frumoasele flori.

- Multumesc. La fel si tu.

- Astea sunt pentru tine. Am zambit multumindu-I din nou.

- Asteapta-ma o clipa sa le pun in apa.

Am bajbait prin casa dupa o vaza sau un borcan in care sa le pun. Edward era la usa si ma astpta, iar eu aveam impresia ca imi ia mult mai mult timp decat era nevoie. Intr-un final am reusit sa gasesc ceva si m-am intors la el cu rasuflarea taiata.

- Iarta-ma ca te-am facut sa astepti, am spus in timp ce imi luam haina din cuier.

El nu imi zise nimic, si dupa ce am iesit in apartament ma lua de mana si ma saruta pe obraz. Eu am rosit in fata gestului.

- Chiar arati minunat. O sa ti-o spun pana ma crezi.

Eu am ras doar.

- Vorbesc serios.

- Stiu. Te cred in stare.

- Asa sa faci.

Coboraram si ne urcaram in masina lui. Mi-am incercat norocul si l-am mai intrebat o data unde mergem. Bineinteles, nu vru sa imi spuna. Si eu nu am mai insistat, nu avea rost, aveam sa aflu in curand. Cand au trecuta douazeci de minute, l-am intrebat:

- Esti sigur ca nu ma duci in Alaska sa ma lasi acolo de una singura?

- Nu, rase el. Ajungem imediat.

- Asa sper.

Avu dreptate. In mai putin de cinci minute trase in fata unei porti imense de fier. Doi paznici erau la intrare. Edward le arata o legitimatie si ne lasara sa intram deschizandu-ne portiele grele. Cand am intrat am putut sa simt cum inima a inceput sa imi bata mai tare. Mi-am pus mana la gura in surprindere. Puteam sa il aud pe Edward vorbind, dar nu stiam ce zice. Am simtit ca masina noastra nu se mai misca si am coborat. Cred ca emotia faptului ca el intr-adevar isi adusese aminte de conversatia noastra de demult era mai mare decat emotia pe care o simteam vazand superbele bijuterii. Erau multe, foarte multe. Erau in aer liber si in acelasi timp nu erau. Se aflau sub o hala fara pereti puternic luminata. Vopseaua le stralucea facandu-le sa fie poate si mai frumoase.

Edward ma prinse de talie si atunci mi-am adus aminte de el, de gestul lui. M-am intors spre el si l-am imbratisat.

- Ti-ai adus aminte, am soptit in gatul lui. Un ras ii vibra in piept.

- Bineinteles.

- Multumesc, multumesc foarte mult.

- Nu ai pentru ce, Bella. Nu ai pentru ce.

Ma lua de mana si ma conduse spre primul rand. Un angajat statea acolo. Si atunci am realizat ca statea doar pentru noi. Nu mai era nimeni. Doar, Edward si el.

- De ce nu mai e nimeni aici?

- Pentru ca am inchiriat doar pentru noi.

Ochii mi s-au facut cat cepele.

- Ai inchiriat locul asta doar pentru noi doi?, am murmurat nevenindu-mi sa cred. Tebuie sa te fi costat o avere.

- Nu chiar. Sa zicem ca am relatii.

- Si ce mai relatii, am zis eu cu un sasait.

Edward ma trase dupa el pana cand am ajuns in fata barbatului ce statea inaintea masinilor. Era imbracat la costum, nu unul foarte scump, dar suficient de elegant. Parea sa se simta destul de confortabil in locul in care se afla. Cred ca avea in jur de patruzeci de ani, cu par inchis la culoare si incaruntit la perciuni. Mainile lui pareau ingrijite, si m-am intrebat cate masini superbe de acest fel atinsese la viata lui. Ma saluta respectuos si imi intinse mana.

- Buna ziua, domnisoara Swan. Ma surpinse ca imi stia numele, dar probabil ca fusese informat in legatura cu noi. Numele meu este Morris, si astazi va voi prezenta cat mai multe dintre vehiculele din aceasta vasta colectie.

I-am luat mana pe care o tinea in fata mea. Era calda si aspra. O senzatie care nu imi placea. L-am salutat si eu politicos. Afisa un zambet fals. Deja nu imi placea de acest Morris. Parca simtindu-mi indispozitia, Edward ma lua de mana si m-am simtit ceva mai bine.

Morris ne plimba printre automobilele superbe si lucioase. Erau asezate fiecare in aceeasi pozitie, pe doua randuri interminabile parca cu mici tablite albe in fata lor pe care erau scrise detalii. Nu am avut timp sa citesc nimic, acaparata de designurile lor incantatoare. Niciodata nu mi-am putut imagina cat de vaste pot fi modelele. In ziua de astazi parca toate sunt la fel, cel putin pentru mine. Erau aranjate crescator in ordinea in care au fost proiectate si fabricate. Am avut sansa sa vad cu ochiul liber micile diferente aparute de la an la an, de la deceniu la deceniu. Eram absolut fascinata de ceea ce vedeam. Edward murmura apreciativ la cuvintele lui Morris. Parea sa stie ce spune, si parea ca le iubeste destul de mult.

- O intrebare, am zis cand Morris lua o pauza de la vorbit.

- Sigur.

- Um… Edward ma stranse de mana incurajator.

- La inceput ati spus ca este o colectie. Am facut o pauza. A cui este colectia asta mai exact, daca imi permiteti sa intreb?

- Foarte perspicace, domnisoara Swan. Intr-adevar, aceste automobile fac aprte din colectia personala a domnului Lawson. Din cand in cand, acesta deschide portile pentru un punblic restrans. Ne arunca o privire ciudata. Totusi, niciodata nu au foat doar doi vizitatori. Presupun ca sunteti intr-un fel… speciali.

M-am uitat la Edward iar el imi facut cu ochiul. Am zambit si am rosit. Morris fu dragut si ne prezenta mai departe, dar aveam impresia ca nu ne place prea tare. Intr-un fel, datorita energiei pe care o emana, nu ma simteam atat de bine pe cat as fi vrut. Simteam ca sunt un constant obistacol in viata lui, atitudinea lui ma facea sa cred ca nu suntem doriti acolo, ca nu suntem demni sa avem acces la o astfel de colectie. Poate ca intr-un fel avea dreptate. Poate ca eu intr-adevar nu meritam sa fiu acolo, dar Edward… Edward merita din plin. El facea parte dintr-o lume care nu stiam ca exista. O lume in care, daca tragi de niste sfori, ajungi sa vezi colectia privata si vasta de masini de epoca a unui miliardar. Adica, cine isi permite sa cheltuie _atatia _bani. Eu stiu ca nu mi-as ingadui niciodata sa gandesc asa ceva.

Privirea ma era constant lipita de caroseriile lucioase ale masinilor. Fara sa ma gandesc, am intins mana sa ating o suprafata rosie, intinsa. Cand buricele degetelor mele erau aproape de vopsea, mi-am retras mana. Gandul ca as putea sa murdaresc ceva ce ar costa sa fie curatat mai mult decat salariul meu pe un an ma facu sa ma razgandesc.

- Poti sa atingi, daca vrei., sopti Edward langa mine.

- Ba nu, nu poate, spuse Morris artagos in spatele nostru.

- E-n regula. Nu e nevoie. Am vorbit doar spre Edward.

- Sunt lustruite cu o solutie speciala. Urmele de aprente se iau destul de greu, continua el de parca eu nu vorbisem deloc, parca dorind sa ma faca sa ma simt si mai rau decat pana acum. Era o prostie, dar aveam impresia ca omul asta ma considera o proasta. Poate ca eram. La urma urmei, nu aveam habar de nimic de acolo. Stiam doar ca sunt superbe, si ca imi plac. In rest… nimic. Dintr-o data ma simteam ridicol.

Nu dura mult si Edward anunta ca trebuie sa plecam. Sa spun ca eram dezamagita nu isi avea rostul. In ciuda comportamentului lui Morris, intr-un fel chiar ma simtisem bine. Mai ales ca era de la Edward. Iar acum ca trebuia sa plecam, si sa sfarsesc timpul cu el, ma intristam putin.

Cand ne-am urcat in masina, Edward era numai zambete.

- Ei? Cum ti-a placut?

- Foarte frumos. Iti multumesc sincer, Edwrad. Desi nu prea mi-a placut de individul asta Morris.

Edward rase.

- Nici mie. Facu o pauza. Sper din suflet ca te-ai distrat, pentru ca mai am nevoie de tine in seara asta.

- Da?

- Da! Luam cina la mine acasa. Eu gatesc. E aproape ora cinci, deci avem timp destul.

- Si ce o sa mancam? Ciocolata calda?

- Ha! Esti foarte amuznata.

- Stiu, mi s-a mai spus.

El pufni.

- Nu, ma crezi sau nu, am invatat sa gatesc.

Fu randul meu sa pufnesc.

- Ultima data nici sa fierbi apa nu erai in stare. Asa ca imi retrag cuvintele, nu ma servesti cu ciocolata calda, e mult prea complicat, o sa imi dai doar apa de la robinet.

- Ultima data ti-am facut oua si bacon., se apara el.

- Toata lumea stie sa faca bacon si oua. Eu fac bacon si oua de la 9 ani.

El pufni din nou.

- O sa iti gatesc o cina atat de buna incat o sa iti inghiti cuvintele, Swan.

- Ai vrea tu.

- O sa gatesc, spuse el exasperat.

- Nu cred pana nu vad.

- Si o sa vezi.

- Prea multa vorbarie, Cullen. Claca pedala si arata-mi ce poti!

- Parca nu iti placea viteza.

- Acum imi place. Obisnuieste-te cu gandul.

- Esti o ciudata, Swan.

- Ditto, Cullen.

Drumul pana la apartamentul lui nu a fost de lung ca cel de la mine de acasa pana la locul cu pricina. Edward opri in fata unui complex de apartamente destul de luxos, cu portar, interfon, lift.

- Buna seara, domnule Cullen!, saluta politicos si cu un zambet sincer pe buze. Domnisoasa…, zise el cand ma vazu. Eu am dat din cap in semn de salut, iar el isi duse mana la palarie inclinand scurt din cap.

- Buna seara, Neil. Ceva corespondenta azi?

- Da, domnule.

In timp ce Edward cauta in cutia lui postala continua sa vorbeasca cu Neil.

- Ce mai face doamna Bridges?

- Numai bine. Gemenii sunt fara pereche. Sunt un om norocos.

- Nu ma indoiesc de asta. Spune-i ca am salutat-o.

- Desigur, domnule.

- Ah! Ce neatent sunt. Neil, ea este Bella. Bella Swan. Bella, el este portarul si bunul meu amic, care inca mi se adreseaza cu "domnule",spuse putin apasat, Neil. Noi daduram mana politicos. O sa aveti timp destul sa va cunoasteti alta data pentru ca acum ne grabim. La revedere, Neil!, spuse Edward luandu-ma de mana si conducandu-ma spre lift. Eu m-am intors si i-am facut cu mana. Neil imi facu cu ochiul prieteneste. Imi placea de el. Era clar ca era un om bland care isi iubea munca.

- Sofisticat loc in care traiesti., i-am spus imediat ce am ramas singuri in lift.

- Mda, ce pot sa spun. Ai dreptate. Parintii mei sunt vinovati., zise el apasand pe pe butonul ce indica etajul 6.

- Sunt convinsa.

Edward ma conduse spre o usa din lemn masiv si in cateva secunde eram inautru. In momentul in care am vazut interiorul, barbia mea a atins pamantul. Era un apartament luxos, ma asteptasem la asta, dar nu ma asteptam sa fie aranjat cu atat de mult bun gust. Eram sigura ca Esme avea de-a face cu asta, pentru ca pe cat de luxos parea, pe atat de confortabil arata. Era un camin – im adevarta camin, pastra o caldura imbietoare, nu era o locuinta rece, in ciuda mobilelor si accesoriilo scumpe. Era tipic masculin. Era Edward. Si nu am putut sa ma abtin sa nu compar frumusetea asta de apartament cu al meu. Pe langa ce vedeam aici, ce aveam acasa era o darapanatura. Intr-un fel uitasem ca Edward si parintii lui stateau mult, dar mult mai bine financiar decat as indrazni eu sa sper ca o sa ma plasez vreodata. Diferenta era izbitoare si m-am gasit simtindu-ma stingher in fata unui asemenea lux.

Edward ma ajuta sa imi dau haina ieftina jos si o puse in cuier. Nu am putut sa ma uit. Am insistat sa ma descalt, sub nici un chip nu aveam de gand sa ii murdaresc covoarele scumpe. Ceda in fata insistentei mele aproape necioplite si ma conduse in camera de zi. De aici se vedea si mai bine restul casei, si mai ales bucataria imensa. El imi zise sa iau loc pe canapea, dar eu nu l-am auzit. M-am dus glont in bucataria dotata cu de toate. Era cea mai frumoasa bucatarie pe care am vazut-o vreodata, bineinteles, dupa bucataria lui Esme. Ma intrebam, in timp ce ma invarteam prin incaperea spatioasa fara sa ating nimic, ce avea de gand sa imi gateasca.

Isi facu simtita prezenta in spatele meu. Ma prinse de talie si se apleca lasand un sarut dulce pe gatul meu. Am oftata. M-am intors in bratele lui si i-am studiat atenta trasaturile relaxate. Un zambet lejer, natural ii infrumuseta buzele fara cusur. Am simtit cum scanteia s-a aprins intre noi. Am vrut sa il sarut in momentul ala mai mult decat am vrut vreodata. Dar nu am mai facut eu primul pas de data asta. Data trecuta am fost refuzata, transormand intamplarea intr-un adevarat fiasco. Il lasam pe el sa decida acum. Se pleca spre mine si chiar am crezut ca se va intampla, dar el imi atinse incet obrazul cu buzele pana ajunse in coltul gurii mele. Resipratia mi s-a taiat. S-a indepartat lasandu-ma si mai doritoare.

- Ce-ar fi sa ma apuc sa iti pregatesc cina aia delicioasa pe care ti-am promis-o?, prospuse el cu o voce ragusita.

M-am desprins fara prea mult chef din bratele lui.

- Ar fi bine. Mor de foame.

- Nu te las eu sa mori.

- Sper. Am ras. Poate o dai in bara si ma otravesti.

- Nu ai deloc incredere in mine, nu-i asa?

- Cand vine vorba de gatit? Nu., am ras iar.

El doar isi dadu ochii peste cap.

- Stai jos si ia notite, Swan.

Si Edward a inceput sa gateasca. Si sunt sincera cand spun ca se pricepe al dracului de bine in bucatarie. O cunoaste ca in palma, se misca de parca acolo s-ar fi nascut. Era uimitor pentru mine sa vad o noua latura a lui. Era cu adevarat… incitant. Ochii mei il urmareau atent. Dupa cateva minute de privit ceea ce face, mi-am dat seama ca pregateste enchiladas de pui – una din preparatele mele preferate. Si unul destul de usor de facut. Dar nu aveam de gand sa comentez gradul de dificultate al preparatului. Era suficient pentru mine ca imi gatea.

- Nu!, am spus ridicandu-ma de pe scaun. Edward isi opri mana in mijlocul actiunii. Stai asa. M-am dus la el si i-am luat bolul din mana. Mai intai amesteci bucatile de piept de pui cu sosul de rosii si fasolea rosie. Le-am amestacat eu. Iese mai bun asa. M-am intins dupa solnita. Putina sare… si putin piper. Boia ai? Si dulce si iute? Si o lingurita de zahar pentru a taia din aciditatea sucului de rosii.

Edward se uita la mine incruntat.

- Aveam de gand sa fac si eu asta.

- Nu, tu aveai de gand sa pui puiul deja calit peste ceapa, usturoiul, ardeiul capia si iute deja gatite in tigaie. Si puiul nu iese bine daca il pui la prjit inca o data si pui dupa sosul, intelegi?

Edward pufni.

- De ce nu ma lasi pe mine sa imi fac treaba?

- Te las. Ti-am arata doar cum trebuie facut.

- Stiu cum trebuie facut.

- Evident, nu stii suficient. Am ranjit.

- Am zis ca eu gatesc. Evident, stiu ce dracu fac. Am facuu reteta asta de o mie de ori si mi-a iesit de altfel.

- Ma indoiesc ca ai facut-o de o mie de ori. Si ai sa vazi ca iese altfel asa. Mai bun.

- Care e diferenta?

- Carnea e mai frageda.

- Era foarte frageda si cum o faceam eu.

- Asa iese si mai frageda.

- Tu nu stii cum sa te legi de abilitatile mele impecabile in materie de gatit, invidioasa mica.

Am tras aer in piept cu un suspin intr-un soc disimulat. Am clipit repetat, ducand mana la piept.

- Nu imi vine sa cred. Invidioasa, zici. Iti arat eu tine,… ingamfatule.

Edward isi ingusta privirea.

- Ingamfat? Cine si-a etalat mai devreme cunostintele despre enchiladas cu atata mandrie? Eu nu.

- Acum eu sunt cea cu cele mai multe defecte. Bravo, Edward. Stii cum sa faci o fata sa se simta bine despre ea insasi.

Edward facu ochii mari. M-a luat in serios. M-am prefacut ranita in amorul propriu inca cateva secunde. Privirea lui Edward se inmuie.

- Imi pare rau, nu am vorbit serios. Eu am tacut. Sincer, doar glumeam.

Si el chiar parea atat de vinovat incat nu m-am putut abtine sa nu izbucnesc in ras. Hohotele imi zguduiau trupul. M-am prins mainile de talie ca sa imi potolesc rasetele necioplite. In cateva secunde am inceput sa ma mai calmez. M-am uitat le Edward. Fata lui era amuzata si usurata.

- Nu am vorbit serios, am zis printre chicotele care inca imi scapau printre buze.

- Pot sa vad asta, spuse el cu un ranjet. Se apropie de tigaie si amesteca sosul. Iar acum, daca nu ti-e cu suparare, poti sa ma lasi sa imi vad de treaba mea?

Am ridicat maine in semn de predare.

- Sigur, sigur.

- Multumesc, spuse el cu sprancenele ridicate, in semn de exasperare prefacuta.

Am ras iar. Imi arunca o privire dura. Mi-am presat buzele una de alta muscand interiorul celei de jos ca sa nu rad iar. In doua secunde am izbucnit amandoi in hohote.

* * *

Edward imi puse in fata o farfurie cu doua enchiladas aburinde. La insistentele mele, aranjase masa micuta din bucatarie, desi el voia sa cinam in dineu. Mi se parea un spatiu mult prea mare doar pentru doua persoane. Asa, aici, singuri la micuta masa, mi se parea totul mult mai intim. Cred ca a realizat si el lucrul asta, pentru ca a cedat destul de usor in fata argumentelor mele care nu aveau nici o legatura cu motivul real din spatele cuvintelor spuse. Masa era aranjata delicat cu fiecare lucrusor la locul lui. O vaza subtire cu o margareta rosie marca centrul fetei de masa impecabil de albe.

- Vin, domnisoara Swan?, ma intreba Edward cu un gest daca poate sa imi puna in pahar lichidul rosu din sticla pe care o tinea in mana. Am clipit de cateva ori.

- Nu, multumesc. O sa beau doar apa.

El ridica o spranceana dar nu zise nimic, turanand doar siesi vin in pahar. Substanta rosie care curgea ma hipnotiza.

- De ce nu vrei sa bei vin?, ma intreba in timp ce se aseza la masa.

Buna intrebare. Sa te vad acum, Bella, cum ii raspunzi.

- Nu beau alcool de fel.

- Ultima data nu pareai ca gandesti la fel., ma acuza el

Furculita mea tremura o data cu mainile mele. Am scapat-o cu un zgomot ascutit in farfurie. Am inghitit in sec.

- Aia nu a fost decat o scapare. Eram suparata. Nu fac asta de obicei.

Cat timp am vorbit mi-am pastrat privirea pe mancare, nu am avut curaj sa il privesc in ochi. Sa imi vada amaraciunea adanc inradacinata in ei nu era ceva ce imi doream la o intalnire. Am clatinat scurt din cap si am tras aer in piept. Mi-am ridicat privirea spre a lui cu un mic zambet. El imi raspunse la randul lui cu unul trist, in coltul gurii. Isi puse mana peste a mea si o stranse scurt.

- Se mai intampla. Imi dadu drumul la mana si indrepta atentia spre farfuria din fata lui.

O tacere tensionata salasluia intre noi doi. Voiam sa sparg tensiunea asta. Nu trebuia sa se intample asa ceva la o intalnire. Mi-am facut curaj si mi-am dres vocea. Clinchetul de la fafuriile noastre se stinse imediat. O clipa am avut impresia ca linistea ne va inghiti. Am inghiti in sec.

- Cum ti se pare carnea?

El tacu cateva secunde. Isi tuguie buzele dand apreciativ din cap.

- E foarte buna. Eu am zambit.

- Te-ai descurcat grozav, Edward. Mancarea este excelenta.

L-am privit cu un zambet timid.

- Multumesc.

Si asa tensiunea a disparut. Am continuat sa mancam in liniste furandu-ne unul altuia priviri si zambete timide. In lumina difuza din bucatarie Edward era superb. Puteam sa ii aud respratia, iar privirea me se oprea mereu pe buzele lui care imbratisau furculita la fiecare imbucatura. Ochii nostri se intalnira pe deasupra farfuriilor si privirea lui intunecata mi-a pus capac. Puteam sa simt tensiunea in aer. Si de data asta nu era o tensiune incarcata cu energie negativa. Nu, era o tensiune sexuala. Primodiala. Puteam sa simt pana in maduva oaselo dorinta pentru el. Inima imi batea frenetic. Niciodata nu am mai simtit asa ceva pentru cineva. Ma speria intr-un fel. Dar starea asta nu imi lasa loc de fastaceala. Daca ar fi fost dupa mine, as fi sarit peste masa ca sa ii sarut buzele dupa care am tanjit toata seara.

Curand farfuriile noastre se golira. Nu stiam exact ce urma dupa cina. Poate ca imi sugera discret ca seara s-a terminat si ca ar trebui sa ma duc acasa. Eu nu voiam sa plec. Voiam sa raman. Edward lua vesela de pe masa iar eu m-am ridicat si m-am oferit sa le spal. El refuza categoric.

- Esti musafir. Eu spal vasele. Tu du-te in camera de zi. Vin si eu imediat.

M-am supus fara sa comentez. M-am dus in camera de zi si m-am facut comoda pe canapeaua de piele neagra extrem de confortabila. Am avut catvea minute libere sa analizez incaperea. Pe langa lucrurile scumpe puteam sa vad sibucati din Edward. Colectia lui impresionabila de muzica si filme era aici. Peretii erau acoperiti de tablouri pictate de sora lui. Pe rafturi puteam sa avd lcurui care fusesre candva in camera lui. O mica biblioteca ii gazduia cartile. Si printre toate astea erau multe fotografii inramate. Cu mama lui, cu sora lui, cu tatal lui. Erau fotografii de la absolvire. Erau fotografii in care apaream si eu. Dar ce mi-a atras atentia a fost o fotografie cu noi doi. m-am ridicat de pe canapea apropiindu-ma de ea ca sa o vad mai bine. Era o poza pe care nu o stiam. Era pentru prima data cand o vedeam. Vag m-am intrebat cine o facuse. Si spun vag pentru ca mintea si privirea mea erau concentrate pe Bella si Edward din poza. Ei doi se uitau unul la altul si radeau. Era o poza facuta de la distanta, dar chiar si asa puteam sa ma vad pe mine cu cata adoratie ma uitam la el. Inima mi se stranse si am simtit cum privirea mi se incetoseaza. Oare cum de nu vazuse el cum il privesc? Cum de nu isi daduse el seama cand eu eram atat de evidenta? Iar el… el parea fericit. Nu stiu daca datorita mie. In secret speram ca datorita mie. Cu degete tremurande i-am desenat conturul fetei pe sticla ramei. Voiam sa iau poza aia sa o strang in brate si sa o iau cu mine acasa. Un gand imi strabatu mintea. El inramase poza asta cu noi. Chiar si cand eu nu mai eram prin preajma el o tinuse alaturi de pozele cu familia lui. Un sentiment cald mi se cuibari in suflet. Am zambit printre lacrimi.

Cineva isi drese vocea in spatele meu. M-am intors brusc, aproape scapand fotografia. Edward era in prag cu doua pahare de cocktail in mana. Ochii lui zambeau. Chiar si cand a vazut ce tinem in maini. Eu am zambit timid si am pus rama la locul ei. Am pornit amandoi in acelasi timp pe canapea.

- Poza aia este facuta de Alice cu vreo doua saptamani inainte de balul de absolvire. Duminica in care parintii mai au plecat sa isi sebeze aniversarea, iar tu ai ramas peste noapte la Alice?

Si mi-am adus aminte. Undeva in fundul mintii aceasta amintire placuta se gasea alaturi de toate celelalte pe care in timp le blocasem, refuzasem sa mi le aduc aminte. Dar acum era prea traziu. Toate imi navaleau in minte, ca un card de pasari care zburau grabite spre locuri mai primitoare. Stiam bine despre ce vorbea Edward. Pentrecusem intr-adevar noaptea la Alice, dar o facusem numai ca sa fiu mai aproape de el. Si se pare ca sora lui a avut inspiratia sa imortalizeze o parte din momentele petrecute impreuna.

- Da, am zis. Imi amintesc.

Acum, amandoi asezati la o distanta rezonabila unul fata de celalalt pe canapea, edward imi intinse un pahar.

- Oo, crema de tiramisu. Ce surpriza placuta, am zambit eu. Multumesc, nu trebuia sa te deranjezi atat.

El dadu din umeri neafectat.

- Stiu cat de mult iti place si m-am gandit ca e o alegere buna. In plus, imi era teama sa nu te servesc cu ceva la care esti alergica sau care nu iti place si sa o dau in bara., rase el.

Si am ras si eu cu el. Si atunci am realizat cat de mult rasesem in ziua aia. Mai mult decat am ras in aproape trei ani. Edward baga de seama pauza mea.

- S-a intamplat ceva?

- Ce sa se intample?

- Nu stiu. Ai o privire… pierduta., ma privi usor ingrijorat. Nu-mi spune ca am dat dracu reteta si a iesit un fiasco.

- Nu, nu. E bun. Foarte bun, am zis eu ridicand paharul ca sa imi intaresc afirmatia.

- Atunci?

- Nu stiu. Am facut o pauza si am luat inca o lingurita din continutul cremos si amarui al paharului ca sa imi adun oleaca gandurile. Doar ca… m-am simtit cu adevarat bine in seara asta, si cred ca tocmai acum am realizat asta., am spus cat mai sincer posibil privindu-l in ochi.

El zambi in coltul gurii.

- Ma bucur sa aud asta.

Ma lua de mana si se apropie mai mult de mine pe canapea. Se lasa pe spate si ma trase si pe mine cu el. Umerii si copasele noastre se atingeau. Trensiunea sexuala de mai devreme reveni in plina forta. Puteam sa simt prin straturile noastre de haine curentul electric care imi infiora pielea. M-am facut mai comoda langa el, lipindu-ma si mai mult de bratul lui. Continuaram sa ne mancam tiramisu-ul in liniste. Cred ca amandoi stiam ca in momentul asta cuvintele ar fi de prisos. Cand paharul meu se goli, l-am pus pe masuta de cafea alaturi de al lui. M-am intors din nou in bratele lui, acum asezandu-ma mult mai confortabil odata ce mainile noastre erau libere. Mi-am asezat capul pe pieptul lui si i-am ascultat bataile inimii.

- Cum de n-am vazut asta pana acum?, pieptul lui vibra in timp ce vorbea.

- Ce anume?, l-am intrebat jucandu-ma cu degetele lui.

- Cat de fumoasa esti, sopti el in parul meu.

Respiratia mi s-a oprit, la fel ca si tot corpul meu. Pentru o clipa am avut impresia ca timpul sta in loc. Nici el nu scoase un sunet. Mi-am ridicat capul si l-am privit. Ochii lui pareau sinceri.

- Nu sunt., am soptit la randu-mi.

- Ba da, esti., spuse el in lumina difuza din camera de zi.

Mana lui imi dadu parul la o parte de pe fata. Imi mangaie obrazul si isi trecu degetele peste conturul buzelor mele. Am tremurat. Am scuturat din cap, ametita.

- Esti. Esti cea mai frumoasa femeie pe care am cunoscut-o. Si am fost chiar prost ca nu mi-am dat seama mai devreme.

Eu am zambit trisit. Poate ca fusese intr-adevar prost.

Mana lui, care inca se afla pe obrazul meu, imi trase capul mai aproape de al lui. Si atunci am stiut ca se va intampla. Am stiut ca intr-un final el ma va saruta. Raspiratia mi s-a accelerat si mi-am lins buzele in anticipare. Ochii lui prinsera miscarea si zburara spre buzele mele umede. Mana mea, care se afla pe piaptul lui, calatori incet spre gatul lui. De data asta, mana mea se potoli si nu incerca sa il fac sa ajunga mai repede la mine. Toata puterea era in mainile lui. Privirea lui se muta din nou spre a mea si am citit in ochii lui dorinta. Ii inchise si i-am inchis si eu dupa el, asteptand cu buzele intredeschise.

Il simteam cum se apropie dureros de incet. La cativa milimetri departare de gura mea se opri si am putut sa ii simt respiratia pe buzele mele reci. Degetul lui mare imi freca inca o data obrazul si atunci i-am simtit buzele moi peste ale mele. Am oftat in gura lui. Imi lua buza de sus intr-ale lui sugand-o usor. Degtele mele apasara mai tare in ceafa lui. Buzele noastre se miscau una peste alta incet si dulce, si aproape ca inima mea a zburat din piept. Cealalta mana a mea se facu pumn in jurul tricoului lui si l-am tras mai aproape de mine, in ciuda pozitii ciudate in care ne aflam. Am gemut atunci cand limba lui calda si moale trecu incet peste buzele mele. Degetele mele se stransera in pumn parul lui moale tragandu-l imposibil mai aproape. Mi-am inclinat capul intr-o parte ca sa ii ofer un acces mai bun. Mana lui era inclestata pe talia mea, tragand. Amandoi voiam sa fim mai aproape unul de celalalt. Serutul deveni mai urgent, mai pasional si intr-o miscare rapida, el ma intinse cu spatele pe canapea. Mi-am desfacut picioarele ca sa ii fac loc. Corpul lui se lasa greu pe al meu. Cu o mana se tinea spatar, iar pe cealalta o tinea pe gatul meu. Degetul lui mare imi mangaia maxilarul. Se indeparta si incepu sa lase saruturi umede pe gatul meu, pana la ureche. Respiratia imi era grea. Cu ochii inchisi am gemut din nou. Gemu si el ca raspuns la al meu. Mana care o tinea pe gatul lui calaori incet pe bratul meu lasand fiori in urma ei. Se opri pe soldul meu si gura lui isi regasi drumul spre gura mea. Se lasa mai mult pe mine si am putut sa il simt prin materialul blugilor. Un icnet de placere imi iesi din gat. L-am tras mai tare de par ca sa il aduc mai aproape de mine. Degetele lui incepura sa se joace cu tivul de la bluza mea, si in curand atinsera pielea incinsa de pe abdomenul meu. Si atunci am realizat cat de departe am mers. Prea departe. Mai departe decat eram pregatita. Ochii mei zburara deschisi.

- Opreste-te, am zis printre saruturi cu voce ragusita. Nu parea sa ma auda. Opreste-te, am zis. De data asta vocea mea fu mai tare. Se opri imediat privindu-ma oarecum speriat.

- E totul in regula?, ma intreba continuand sa ma mangaie usor pe sub bluza. Incet, dar calculat, m-am ridicat de sub el, scotandu-i mana de sub bluza mea.

- Da, e-n regula. Am luat-o cam repede insa si eu nu sunt… pregatita… pentru asta.

El zambit usor.

- Ai dreptate. Am luat-o prea repede. Imi pare rau, iarta-ma.

- Sa nu-ti para.

El se ridica usor de pe mine si isi aranja tricoul si foarte subtil pantalonii. Nu am putut sa ma abtin si sa nu zambesc triumfator. Eu facusem asta. M-am ridicat si eu la randu-mi rearanjandu-mi hainele. Mi-am trecut o mana prin parul ciufulit. Chiar daca merseseram prea departe nu puteam sa gasesc in mine regretul. Eram chiar intr-o stare atat de buna incat mai ca imi parea rau ca il oprisem. Si apoi mi-am reamintit de ce am facut-o. Pentru ca daca nu o faceam eu, sigur se oprea el. De dezgust. Am incercat sa nu ma mai gandesc la asta acum. Acum voiam sa imi ingadui sa fiu fericita ca o adolescenta care si-a facut de cap cu iubitul ei.

Un gand trecator imi atrase atentia.

- Cat e ceasul?, am intrebat uitandu-ma prin incapere.

- Zece douzeci si sase.

Ochii mei se facura mari.

- Asa tarziu?

- Banuiesc ca da. Asta numai daca nu cumva ceasul minte.

m-am incruntat si l-am inghiontit in coaste.

- Nu glumi. Si apoi. Trebuie sa plec, am zis serioasa.

El se incrunta.

- Ba nu, nu trebuie.

- Ba da, trebuie.

- Te duc acasa, atunci.

Eu am dat vehement din cap.

- Nu!

- De ce nu?

- Pentru ca ai baut.

El pufni.

- Nici un pahar nu am baut.

- Plin, gol, tot ai baut din el. O sa iau un taxi.

- Nu am nimic, Bella. Sunt perfect treaz, crede-ma.

Eu am zambit.

- Stiu, dar nu putem sa riscam. Nu poti sa stii niciodata ce se poate intampla. O sa iau un taxi, am repetat.

El statu un pic pe ganduri.

- Bine, uite cum facem. Luam amandoi un taxi. Ridica o mana cand vazu ca sunt pregatita sa protestez. Si asta numai pentru ca nu am incredere in taxiurile de la ora asta. asa, ma scutesti de o grija in plus.

- Dar o sa fiu eu cu inima cat un purice cand o sa pleci.

El facu un gest cu mana.

- Nu iti face griji pentru mine. Sunt brabat, spuse si se batu o data cu pumnul in piept in gluma.

Am ras.

- Bine, fie. Dar imi dai un mesaj cand ajungi acasa.

- Daca insisti.

- Insisit.

Edward suna dupa un taxi. Nu dura mult si eram in fata complexului de apartamente urcand in el. Dintr-o data ma simteam extrem de timida. In scurtul drum spre casa l-am tinut de mana si m-am jucat cu degetele lui.

- Edward?, am soptit timid

- Hm?, murmura el.

- Multumesc.

- Pentru?

- Pentru ca existi.

El rase usor pe nas, dar nu zise nimic. Imi apuca cu degetele barbia apropiindu-mi fata de a lui. Ma saruta usor, iar eu m-am topit. Buzele lui zabovira cateva clipe peste ale mele. Ma saruta dulce pe frunte si apoi se reaseza pe bancheta tragandu-ma din nou spre el. Ca in camera lui de zi, mi-am asezat confortabil capul pe pieptul lui. Puteam sa stau acolo o eternitate. Mi-am suprimat un cascat, ploapele imi erau grele. Inainte sa inchid ochii am avut impresia ca l-am auzit pe Edward spunand "Si eu iti multumesc." Am adormit inainte sa imi dau seama la ce se referea sau daca nu cumva mintea imi juca feste.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nimic nu imi apartine. Stephenie Meyer este cea careia ii apartine totul. Eu doar ma joc cu personajele ei si din cand in cand se mai sparg.**

**A/N: Si iata capitolul sapte. Mi-a luat mai mult pentru ca este cel mai lung de pana acum - 10.000+ cuvinte. Sper din suflet sa fie pe placul vostru. Nu ezitati sa lasati un review. Pe curand.**

* * *

**Capitolul Sapte**

_In visul meu, puteam sa simt o prezenta stranie in preajma mea._

_Ca o umbra dintr-un cosmar de mult trait, se tara impreuna cu mine prin zapada inghtata._

_Imi amortea mainile si piciorele si, in ciuda sfortarilor mele de a ramne in mult dorita racoare a omatului, un soare dogoritor salasluia deasupra mea._

_Mi-am pus mainile in jurul meu. _

_Voiam frigul curat, steril si nu caldura sufocanta._

_Umbra se tinu dupa mine si cu o ultima suflare incerca sa ma tranteasca la pamant._

_O strafulgerare puternica de vointa ma facu sa raman pe pozitie, sa imi continui lupta prin neaua care se topea incet-incet sub talipile mele goale._

_Singura mea alinare, gerul intepator care, cat timp mai exista,ma facea sa zambesc._

_Am ridicat caul sper soarele negru si i-am aratat cel mai mare zambet de care eram capabila._

_Momentan, eu eram in castig, pentru prima oara in mult timp._

Un soare exagerat de stalucitor a stat pe cer in saptamanile ce urmara. Poate ca era stralucitor doar in mintea mea. Se spune ca dragostea face astfel de lucruri cu perceptia ta asupra lucrurilor. Nu stiam daca asta se intampla si in situatia mea, dar ce stiam era ca putin imi pasa daca era asa sau nu. Pentru ca intr-adevar eu simteam ca soarele straluceste din nou si pentru mine. Relatia mea cu Edward evolua magnific. Mult mai bine decat as fi sperat vreodata.

Parca vedem totul din persepctiva unei cu totul si cu totul alte persoane. Plimbam de nenumarate ori cuvintele, gesturile lui prin gand ca o adolescenta la prima ei dragoste. Ma imbata prezenta lui, simpla lui apropriere imi imuia genunchii. Il vedeam aproape zilnic, avea el grija sa il vad aproape zilnic, si de fiecare data inima imi batea la fel de tare.

Duminica, a doua zi dupa intalnirea noastra, a venit de dimineata la mine si m-a invitatat sa luam micul dejun.

- Ma gandeam ca ai aprecia o dimineata de duminica in prezenta mea, zambi el in coltul gurii cand l-am intrebat ce face la ora 9 la usa mea.

Desi imi era inca somn nu aveam cum sa il refuz. In fond, avea dreptate – clar as apreci o dimineata de duminica, orice dimineata mai exact, in compania lui. Am zambit larg la invitatia lui.

- Lasa-ma doar sa ma duc sa ma pregatesc. Asteapta-ma in sufragerie, am zis facandu-I loc sa intre.

M-am grabit cat am putut sa fiu gata il cel mai scurt timp si sa nu il fac sa astepte. L-am gasti stand pe canapea in aceeasi pozitie in care l-am lasat. Se uita in sus la mine cand am pasit in incapere.

- Esti frumoasa in dimineata asta, ma complimenta el.

Am privit in pamant timida si am rosit. In ultima vreme ma complimenta mult mai mult decat ar fi necesar.

- Exagerezi, Edward. Nu sunt chiar atat de frumoasa, mai ales dimineata. In ultima vreme ai mers cam departe cu vorbele frumoase.

- Nu crezi ca sunt adevarate, spuse el nu ca o intrebare, ci ca o afirmatie.

- Nu, am fost eu totusi de acord cu el.

- Pacat. Se uita in ochii mei. Poate mai tarziu o sa te vezi cum te vad eu acum, imi facu el cu ochiul.

- Poate, am fost eu de acord. Am mers doi pasi spre usa. Mergem?

- Dupa tine.

Edward propuse sa mergem la mic local din cartierul meu iar eu am fost de acord stiind ca este unul foarte luat impreuna micul dejun care pentru mine se termina mult prea curand. Edward trebuia sa plece destul de repede in urma unui apel destul de urgent despre care nu imi dadu prea multe detalii, dar ma conduse inapoi acasa. Pleca sarutandu-ma scurt pe buze si cerandu-si scuze pentru a nu stiu cata oara ca nu a putut sa stea mai mult. Am intrat in casa zambind.

Intr-o zi, cand ieseam stresata de la ultimul curs destul de solicitant care ma bulversase si ma grabeam spre iesire, am auzit o fata exclamand.

- Oare pe cine asteapta tipul ala de la intrare? E atat de… aratos!

Curiozitatea a pus stpanire pe mine si mi-am indreptat privirea spre poarta campusului. Era Edward, bineinteles. Privirile noastre s-au intalnit si am zambit involuntar amandoi. Mi-am grabit pasii spre el, nerebdatoare sa fiu mai aproape de el. Cam am ajuns aproape de el si-a intins bratele si ma prinse de talie tragandu-ma intr-o imbratisare. Am zambit in gatul lui. Barbatul asta frumos ma astepta pe mine. Pe _mine_! M-am dat putin inapoi si l-am sarutat pe buze.

- Buna, l-am salutat eu.

- Buna!

- Ce e cu tine aici?

- Ce, nu am voie sa imi astept iubita?, ma intreba el.

Eu am rosit la cuvantul iubita.

- Ba da, ai voie. Numai ca nu ma asteptam sa te vad aici.

El doar zambi. Ma lua de mana si ma conduse spre masina lui. Am dat sa prostestez.

- Masina mea e aici-

- Shh, vom veni dupa ea mai tarziu, ma intrerupse.

- Unde mergem?

- Ai sa vezi.

- O, haide, trebuie sa imi spui unde mergem.

- Nici gand.

Imi deschise portiera iar eu nu m-am clintit din loc intarindu-mi protestul.

- Am promis ca va fi o surpriza.

Mi-am ingustat privirea.

- Cui i-ai promis?

- Nu conteaza.

- Deci surpriza implica o a treia persoana.

El ofta.

- Da, dar asta e tot ce primesti.

l-am privit suspicios cateva secunde.

- Bine, fie. Dar nu te astepta sa imi si placa.

El incepu sa rada. M-am incruntat.

- Crede-ma, o sa iti placa.

- Lasa-ma pe mine sa decid asta.

El ridica mainile in semn de predare.

- Bine, bine.

Imi facu semn sa intru in masina iar eu m-am supus fara sa mai comentez. Nu am mers prea mult cu masina, mai putin de 5 minute.

- Cred ca am fi ajuns si pe jos pana aici, am spus can parca in fata unui complex de aprtamente.

- Nu am incredere in parcarea universitatii.

Eu am pufnit zgomotos pe nas.

- Si cu masina mea cum ramane?

- Masina ta o sa fie bine, ma linisti el.

M-am holbat la el nevenindu-mi sa cred.

- Esti incredibil.

Imi arunca un zambet si o privire cuceritoare.

- Stiu.

l-am plesnit peste brat, am pufnit din nou si am iesit din masina.

Iesi si el imediat dupa mine si ma lua de mana. Ma saruta pe par. Am zambit.

- Unde suntem?

- O sa vezi.

Pasiram in cladire si el ma conduse spre lift. Ma lua de dupa umeri si sopti:

- Promite-mi ca nu o sa plangi.

- De ce sa plang?, am intrebat alarmata.

- Dupa cum te stiu, intr-o situatie ca asta ai plange. Promite-mi ca nu o sa plangi.

Am iesit din lift intr-un hol spatios si luminat.

- Nu pot sa promit asa ceva. Nici macar nu stiu despre ce dracu vorbesti. Unde ai de gand sa ma duci?, l-am intrebat alarmata. Nu uita ca tata e politist.

- Stai calma, imi zise el grijuliu. Nu se va intampla nimic rau. Sincer sper ca va fi o surpriza placuta pentru tine, zise el cand ajunse in fata unei usi de lemn. Daca nu te simti confortabil, doar spune cuvantul si plecam imediat.

- Bine…, am zis extrem de confuza.

El trase aer in piept si ma trase mai aproape de el. Ridica pumnul si batu repede de trei ori. Usa se deschise imediat ca si cum cineva statea in spatele ei si ne astepta. O voce feminina exclama bucuroasa.

- In sfarsit sunteti aici.

Alice fac un pas inainte si dadu sa ma ia in brate. Eu m-am dat un pas inapoi. Edward ma stranse de mana si ma trase spre el. Atunci am realizat ca mergeam inapoi si ca expresia de fericire a lui Alice se transformase in una ingrijorata si confuza. Ceea ce nu intelegea Alice era ca eu eram in stare de soc si ca nu voiam sa fiu atinsa. Mi-am smuls mana din a lui Edward clatinand din cap. M-am uitat la el cu lacrimi de frustrare in ochi.

- Trebuia sa imi spui. Am inchis ochii si am continuat sa imi clatin capul. Nu se face asa ceva, am soptit spre pamant. Trebuia sa imi spui.

- Bella, sopti Alice incet atingandu-mi bratul.

M-am uitat la ea si am vazut ca si ea are lacrimi in ochi.

- Alice…, am soptiti si eu.

- Nu te supara pe Edward. Eu i-am cerut sa nu iti spuna, zambi ea cald in timp ce ma mangaia pe brat.

Am zambit si eu printre lacrimi si am luat-o in brate. Ea imi primi imbratisarea cu mult entuziasm, strangandu-ma atat de tare ca aproape m-a lasat fara aer.

- Oh, Alice. Imi pare atat, dar atat de rau. Nici nu ai idee cat regret ca nu… am vorbit cu tine… atat timp.

- Shh, nu-I nimic, acum vorbesti.

Am strans-o si mai tare in brate multumindu-i tacit pentru intelegere. Dupa cateva secunde Edward isi drese vocea in spatele nostru. Ne-am despartit si m-am intors spre el. Se uita la noi zambind.

- Mi-ai promis ca nu plangi.

Am ras usor pe nas si am dat din umar.

- Nu am promis nimic.

- Asa e.

- Hai sa intram, propuse Alice.

Ne conduse in apartamentul ei cochet, tipic Alice. Spatios si frumos mobilat, puteam sa vad personalitatea exuberanta a lui Alice in fiecare coltisor. Ne-am dat jos hainele in vestibul si ea ne conduse in camera de zi spatioasa. Jesper, pe care nu il observasem pana atunci, se ridica sa ne intampine.

- Hei, Edward, zise el prietenos catre barbatul de langa mine care ma tinea constant de mana. Bella, ma saluta el dand scurt din cap.

Jasper era un tip rezervat atunci cand venea vorba de oamnei pe care abia ii cunoastea – iar eu eram unul dintre ei. Prezenta lui era una relxanta, dar eu tot ma simtea prost in momentul asta. Jasper era un om atat de bun incat atunci cand avea constiinta incarcata iti dadea impresia ca esti cu mult sub nivelul lui, desi el niciodata nu a judecat pe cineva. Prejudecatile nu faceau parte din gandirea lui, dar eu tot voiam sa ma ascund cand il vedeam acum. Eram ca o pacatoasa in fata unui preot. Bland si mereu calm, era total opusul bunei mele prietene, dar poate ca asta ii facea sa fie atat de buni unul pentru altul. Din cate imi aduceam aminte el studia psihologia, si probabil ca meseria de terapeut i se potrivea de minune. Ma intreb oare ce parere ar avea Rosalie despre el. Stiam toate astea despre el de la Alice, bineinteles, care nu incetase sa imi vorbesca despre el cat timp eram la liceu.

- Ma bucur sa te vad din nou, Jasper, am zis eu timida. Edward ma stranse mai tare de mana ghicindu-mi dispozitia agitata.

Asta ii atrase atentia lui Alice care scoase o exclamatie nedefinita – un fel de tipat inabusit de fericire.

- Va tineti de mana, spuse ea aratand spre mainile nostra impletite. Un zambet gigandic i se forma pe fata-i micuta. Isi ingusta insa repede privirea si arata cu degetul spre Edward. Tu, domnule, nu mi-ai spus nimic de treaba asta.

Edward incepu sa rada agitat, stiind prea bine ca a incurcat-o.

- Cand ti-am spus, nu eram sigur de relatia noastra, spse el spasit.

Alice pufni si se intoarse spre mine.

- E adevarat?

Eu m-am uitat la ea cu ochi mari nestiind ce sa spun.

- E-eu nu sti-am, m-am balbait eu. Am dat din cap. Cand ti-a spus?

Am incercat sa imi aduc aminte cand s-au intamplat toate astea. De ce oare simtea Alice nevoia sa stie totul despre toate? Edward imi ghici gandurile si interveni.

- Ei, ei, Alice, draga mea surioara, dar nu asta conteaza. Tu ratezi ce e important, zise el ridicand mainile noastre impreunate.

- O, da, ai dreptate, spuse ea luandu-ma de mana libera si tragandu-ma spre o camera din stanga. M-am intors spre Edward facand ochii mari.

- Salveaza-ma!, am mimat.

- Oh, haide, Bella. Nu are de ce sa te salveze.

Ochii aproape mi-au iesit aproape din orbite.

- Cum vazut asta?, am mimat din nou.

- Eu vad totul. Acum, hai cu mine si confeseaza-te.

Alice ma trase dupa ea si in urma noastra am auzit rastele noastre peferate.

* * *

- Nu imi vine sa cred ca esti aici, zise Alice in timp ce aseza o cana aburinda de ceai in fata mea.

- Nici mie, am zambit spasit.

Mi-am impreunat mainile in poala ca sa le fac sa inceteze sa se mai agite. Alice se uita la mine pe deasupra canii pe care o ducea la buze. Lua o sorbitura si o aseza la loc pe masa privindu-ma serios.

- Stiu tot, Bella.

Eu am facut ochii mari si am icnit. Era imposibil sa stie tot, era cu adevarat imposibil. Se uita la mine ca si cum astepta sa raspund. Eram prea socata ca sa mai gandesc coerent. Am deschis gura vrand sa ii raspund. Nici un sunet nu a iesit.

- Chiar credeai ca nimeni nu o sa afle nimic? In Forks? Daca Edward nu stie, asta nu inseamna ca noi nu stim.

Eram atat de confuza. Daca Alice chiar stia, atunci asta era o mare problema. Dar daca nu stia si incerca sa scoata informatii de la mine, atunci eu nu sitam ce sa ii raspund.

- Ce stii?

Ma privi serioasa in ochi. Isi impreuna mainle pe masa intre noi. Arunca o ocheada spre camera de zi sa se asigure ca nimeni nu aude nimic. Se apleca in fata si imi sopti:

- Stiu despre tine si Jacob.

Am incremenit. Sora lui Edward stia despre Jacob.

- Si stiu si despre… facu un gest spre mine.

Mi-am ingustat privirea si am provocat-o sa continue.

- Nu te uita asa la mine. Amandoua stim despre ce vorbim.

- ba nu, nu stim, am zis speriata de o confrunatre din care numai Edward ar iesi ranit. Habar nu ai despre ce vorbesti, Alice!

- Bine! Daca eu nu am, atunci nici Jacob nu are, nu?

- Ai vorbit cu Jacob?

- Da, am vorbit cu el. Si mi-a spus tot.

- Tot? Ce tot?, am intrebat speriata. Alice deschise gura sa vorbeasca. Am intrerupt-o. Alice, spune-mi ca nu i-ai crezut balivernele, m-am rugat de ea speriata de ideea ca Jacob i-a spus minciuni. Nu stiu ce ti-a spus, si nici nu vreau sa stiu. Dar te rog, te implor sa nu ii spui lui Edward de el.

Alice se uita la mine neincrezatoare. Simteam cum lacrimi mi se aduna in coltul ochilor. Stiam ca daca Alice vorbea, totul era terminat. Poate ca nu stia exact cu s-au intamplat lucrurile, insa privirea din ochii ei imi spunea ca nu e foarte departe de adevar. Mi-am intins mana si am apucat-o de degete. Contactul fizic intotdeauna ajuta.

- Te rog, am zis cu lacrimi groase in gat. Privirea ei se inmuie. Am clatinat din cap incercand sa imi stapanesc emotiile. Da-mi un ragaz. Promit ca o sa ii spun. Ea isi ingusta privirea din nou neincrezatoare. Iti voi spune si tie, dar acum nu ma simt in stare, nu ma simt pregatita.

- Nu o sa fii niciodata in stare daca nu vrei sa fii in stare.

- Ai dreptate, sunt o lasa.

- Da, esti o lasa. Bella, tu nici nu stii cate griji mi-ai facut mie. Eu care stiam care iti erau sentimentele fata de Edward. Cum ai putut sa incetezi pur si simplu sa mai vorbesti cu mine? Credeam ca suntem prietene. Am fost vreodata prietene pentru tine? Vocea ei escalada cu fiecare cuvant iar eu ma faceam din ce in ce mai mica in scaun.

- Shh, or sa te auda.

Alice paru ca realizeaza ce am spus si vorbi mai incet.

- Am nevoie de o explicatie, Bella. Nu ma intereseaza cat de ingaduitor a fost Edward fata de tine. Afla ca eu nu prea am fost. Acum vreau sa te las sa iti revii, sa iti faci oridine in ganduri si in viata. S-ar zice ca aproape trei ani iti ajung, zise taios. Ma rog, spuse ea tragand aer in piept, ai din partea prezumtia de nevinovatie… pana la proba contrarie.

Am zambit pe jumatate. Zambi si ea putin odata cu mine. Am tacut o vreme gandindu-ne la conversatia care tocmai a avut lorc. Alice ma stranse si ea putin de mana.

- Imi pare rau ca m-am rastit la tine, zambi ea vinovata.

Am pufnit.

- Nu-I nimic.

Ea se incrunta putin.

- Uite ce e, Bella, imi vorbea balnd, parca obosita. L-am pus pe Edward sa te aduca aici fara ca tu sa stii doar pentru ca imi era dor de tine. Si chiar am fost sincer fericita cand te-am vazut. Si sunt. Am vrut sa nu stii ca vii aici pentru ca voiam sa vad cum reactionezi la vederea mea pe nepregatite. Voiam sa vad daca tu te bucuri sa ma revezi.

- M-am bucurat, am zis.

- Am vazut. Si sunt incantata de asta. dar trebui sa fiu si sora lui Edward, intelegi? Am dat din cap pentru ca intelegeam perfect. Ma simt protectoare fata de el, si desi tin la tine, el e pe primul plan.

- Ai dreptate, Alice. El e pe primul plan pentru tine, ar fi anormal sa fie altfel. E anormal ca voi ma primit inapoi in viata voastra cu atata usurinta. Nu ma plang, dar…

- Dar…?

- Dar mi-e tare teama ca fericirea asta brusca isi va primi perechea mai tarziu mult mai dureros decat pana acum. E prea dintr-odata, intelegi? Parca traiesc un vis. Primesc prea multa intelegere cand eu nu ofer nici o explicatie. Cum e posibil asa ceva?

Alice dadu din umeri.

- Habar nu am. Probabil ca te iubim amandoi prea mult ca sa te consideram o persoana rea.

Eu am ras pe nas fara umor.

- Ce te face sa crezi ca nu m-am schimbat intre timp? Ce garantie ai ca nu am facut ceva ingrozitor, ceva de care imi e rusine si sa imi adimt mie insami, dar altcuiva?

- Ai dreptate, nu am nici o garantie. Dar te cunosc, Bella, stiu ca nu ai face rau nici unei muste – nu intentionat cel putin. Asa ca pot sa imi asum riscul asta, zise facand jucaus cu ochiul.

Eu am privit in jos zambit. Alice imi dadu drumul la mana si ridica de pe masa canile cu lichidul deja racit si le duse la chiuveta.

- Acum ca am trecut de discutia aprinsa si serioasa, sa trecem la subiectul Edward-iubitul.

Am rosit instantaneu la cuvintele ei.

- Ce vrei sa stii?

- Tot. Nu am raspuns nimic iar ea statu sa se gandeasca o clipa. Aha! Stiu unde te-a dus la prima intalnire. Cum ti s-a parut?

Am zambit larg si am inceput sa ii povestesc de-a fir a par. Alice ma asculta cu atentie oferind cate un comentariu potrivit sau un chicot pe ici pe colo. Era atat de bine sa vorbesti liber cu cineva pe care il cunosteai de atata vreme, incat parca am uitat cum a inceput discutia noastra. Ma simteam din noua adolescenta Bella care avea o mare pasiune pentru prietenul ei cel mai bun. Numai ca, de data asta, lururile stateau mult mai bine pentru Edward. Trecator, m-am intrebat ce s-ar fi intamplat daca Edward mi-ar fi intors sentimentele din timpul liceului. Probabil ca totul ar fi fost mult mai simplu – fara atata drama. In timp ce vorbeam Alice pregatea cine si eu o ajutam. Cred ca era cea mai linistita seara petrecuta in ultimul timp si m-am bucurat de fiecare secunda. I-am anuntat pe baieti ca masa era gata si ne asezaram toti patru la masa. Mancarea a fost delicioasa si noi i-am complimentat calitatile incontestabile de bucatar. Se vedea clar ca mostenise de la Esme indemanarea culinara. Dupa cina, eu si Alice ne-am intors in bucatarie pentru o noua runda de dicutii picante deasupra chiuvetei.

- Edward te iubeste, stii?

Eu m-am incruntat si nu am zis nimic.

- Oh, nu cred ca nu iti dai seama.

- De ce sa imi dau seama. Se comporta asa cum se comporta si inainte. Numai ca acum exista relatie fizica.

- Of, Bella, tu nu vezi, dar Edward s-a schimbat mult dupa ce v-ati reintalnit. Cand vorbeste despre tine si despre timpul petrecut impreuna ochii ii sclipesc. Vorbeste cu atata mandrie despre tine, despre gesturile tale, si in acelasi timp cu uimire. Cred ca nici lui nu-I vine sa creada ce se intampla.

- Nici mie, am bombanit eu.

Alice continua sa imi spuna in continuare cum i-am schimbat eu in bine viata fratelui ei si eu m-am intrebat ce o sa zica cand o sa ii frang inimia, daca intr-adevar ma iubea, atunci cand va afla ce monstru sunt.

In timpul discutiei noastre Edward baga capul pe usa si ne zambi. I-am zambit si eu inapoi.

- Sper ca nu v-am deranzajat. Um… Bella, cred ca ar trebui sa plecam. Se face destul de tarziu. M-am uitat la ceas si am vazut ca trecusera mai bine de doua ore.

- Ai dreptate, am zis ridicandu-ma de pe scaun.

Edward veni spre mine si ma lua de mana. M-am ridicat pe varfuri si l-am sarutat scurt pe buze. Alica scoase un chiot de bucurie. Am rosit.

Alice si Jasper ne condusera politicos spre usa si ne luarma la revedere luandu-ne in barete si promitand ca ne vom reintalni cat mai curand. Edward ma lua de mana si ma conduse spre masina lui. A condus in liniste spre a-mi recuapera masina. Mainile noastre erau impletetie intre noi si eu atunci am realizat cat de des ma atingea Edward si cat de des il atingeam eu pe el. L-am strans mai tare de mana si am zambit. El simti si imi duse mana la buze. Ma saruta incet, dar atant la drum. M-am topit in scaun. Uneori avea niste gesturi atat de dulci incat ma intrebam daca nu acumva delirez si totul este doar inchipuirea mea. Insa senzatiile erau mult mai puternice ca sa fie doar o plasmuire a imaginatiei mele.

Parca in fata universitatii si nu zise nimic. Doar se uita la mine, asa cum faceam si eu. In linistea placuta din masina nici unul dintre noi nu voia sa se desparta de celalalt. Dar trebuia sa plec – nu puteam sa imi las masina aici peste noapte. In plus, nu aveam cu ce sa vin a doua zi pana aici. Mi-am dres vocea spargand linistea.

- Eu am sa plec acum. Am dat sa deschid portiera si sa ies dintr-o data timida. Noapte buna!

- Stai!, exclama el.

M-am intors repede spre el – aproape ca am dat nas in nas cu el, atat era de aproape de mine. Se miscase mai repede decat am putu sa constientizez. Imi prinse barbia intre degete si ma saruta. Buzele lui erau dure peste ale mele, aproape posesive. Ma forta sa imi deschid gura iar eu am cedat imendiat. Limba lui isi facu loc printre buzele mele doritoare. Mi-am inclinat capul intr-o parte ca sa ii ofer mai mult acces. Isi incolaci o mana in jurul taliei mele si ma trase mai aproape de el in spatiul limitat, iar cealalta si-o impleti in parul de la ceafa fortandu-mi fata mai aproape de a lui. Isi indeparta buzele de ale mele si incepu sa ma sarute pe gat. Am gafait in atmosfera din masina. Mi-am impletit mainile in parul lui.

- Edward… am soptit.

- Hmm, murmura el pe pielea mea.

Am oftat multumita. Isi ridica buzele inapoi sper ale mele de date asta mai balnde. Ma saruta de cateva ori si se indeparta. Mi-am pastrat ochii inchisi pentru inca cateva secunde. Cand i-am deschis Edward ma privea intens.

- Urasc ca te fac sa pleci de aici de una singura.

- Nu-I nimic, am zis eu cu un zambet mic. Ma descurc. Stiu drumul spre casa.

El nu zise nimic.

- Noapte buna, i-am urat in timp ce deschideam portiera.

- Noapte buna, Bella. Se apleca si ma saruta pe frunte.

Am iesit in aerul rece de afara fara sa mai uit inapoi. M-am urcat in masina si am pornit spre casa. Am vazut cand Edward a plecat odata cu mine. Si am vazut ca tot drumul spre casa s-a tinut dupa mine. Cand am parcat in fata complexului a oprit si el masina. Am iesit si m-am dus la el. Am batut in geam. El il lasa in jos.

- Vrei sa intri, ciudatule?

El rase.

- Nu, sunt bine, multumesc.

Am ridicat o spranceana lasadu-mi capul intr-o parte.

- Esti sigur?

- Absoul sigur.

- Am ciocolata calda.

El dadu din umeri.

- Ultima sansa, am zis eu.

El paru ca sta pe ganduri. Lasa geamul in jos si am crezut ca pleaca. Dar cand scose cheia din contact si pasi afara din masina stiam ca l-am convins sa mai stea.

- Ce-mi faci tu mie?, ma admonesta el cand ajunse la mine. Maine am o zi foarte grea si uite-ma ce fac acum.

- Nu trebuie sa stai daca nu vrei, m-am aparat eu.

Isi puse bratul in jurul umerilor mei.

- Raman doar pentru ciocolata aia calda pe care mi-ai promis-o.

- Nu ti-am promis nici o ciocolata calda. Ti-am spus doar ca am. Ma mai gandesc daca iti dau.

El rase cu toata gura. Am intrat amandoi in casa si ne-am dat jos hainele. Am incecat sa nu ma gandesc la ultima data cand am fost amandoi aici si la scena pe care am facut-o. L-am luat de mana si l-am condus sper bucatarie.

- Stai jos, am instruit.

El se supuse fara cuvant.

Am facut repede doua ciocolate calde si le-am asezat in fata noastra. Asa cum a promis, nu a stat mult si desi voiam sa il rog sa mai ramana mi-am muscat limba. Stiam cat are de muncit. Numai gandul la ce aveam eu de facut imi dadea dureri de cap, dar el cand era la o facultate de zece ori mai grea ca cea pe care o urmam eu. Ne sorbiram tacuti ciocolata amandoi bucurandu-ne unul de compania celuilalt.

- Cum ti s-a parut vizita la Alice?, ma intreba el uitandu-se la mine peste buza canii.

Am zambit usor amar. Era o intrebare pertinenta. Cum mi s-a parut vizita la Alice.

- A fost ceva neasteptat.

El se stramba putin.

- Ai dreptate. Ea a insistat sa fie o surpriza. Isi dadu ochii peste cap. Doar o stii pe Alice.

Eu doar am ras. Stiam cat de insistenta putea sa fie atunci cand voia ceva.

- A fost o surpiza placuta, am concluzionat.

Edward zambi.

- Ma bucur, ma strase el usor de mana inainte sa isi ridice cana din nou spre buze.

Curand, prea curand, el se ridica si spuse ca de data asta chiar o sa plece. L-am condus la usa si ne-am urat fiecaruia noapte buna inainte sa ne despartim cu un sarut.

* * *

- Ce ai facut toata noaptea?, ma intreba Rose de indata ce ma vazu. Arati ca dracu.

Eu m-am strambat la cuvintele ei dure, dar adevarate. Intrebarea era foarte buna. Ce facusem eu toata noaptea?

Dupa ce Edward a plecat, poate ca faptul ca ramasesm singura, poate din cauza discutiei cu Alice, nu stiu care era motivul, insa am avut un atac de panica. Cand am inchis usa am sitit cum mi se strange pieptul si aerul nu imi mai patrunde in plamani. Am stat pe podeaua din hol hiperventilandu-ma inainte sa ma pot ridica sa imi iau pastilele. Nu am avut curaj sa adorm de teama cosmarurilor. O frica imi patrusense in fiecare oscior, o frica care ma facea sa tremur de firg desi in casa era cald, care imi facea inima sa imi bata irational de repede, care imi facea palmele sa transpire. Am stat pe canapeaua din sufragerie cu lumina aprinsa toata noaptea fortandu-ma sa stau treaza.

Asta facusem eu toata noaptea. Incercasem inutil sa imi alung demonii proprii. Insa asta nu era un raspuns pe care puteam sa i-l dau lui Rosalie.

- Nu am putut sa dorm, m-am multumit eu sa ii spun.

Se uita la mine suspicios.

- Deloc?

- Deloc, am recunoscut eu.

- Ti s-a mai intamplat asta?

Am decis sa fiu sincera.

- De cateva ori.

Rosalie se uita la mine ciudat.

- Ce e?

- Suferi de insomnii cumva? Am dat sa raspund, cand ea ridica mana informandu-ma ca vrea sa continue. Pentru ca de cand te cunosc, numai cu cearcanelele alea cat continentul America te-am vazut.

- Asa arata fata mea de obicei, m-am rastit eu iritata de diagnosticul ei fara fundament.

Ea doar ridica o mana.

- Bella…

- Nici o Bella. Pastreza-ti parerea pentru tine, Rosalie.

- Cam nervoasa azi, nu crezi?, ma presa ea in continuare.

- Incredibil!, am excalamt nevenindu-mi sa cred.

- E chiar atat de incredibil? Toti oamenii se mai enerveaza din cand in cand. Poate ca si tu ar trebui sa o faci. Eliberzi putin din stres daca te ratoiesti la cineva.

Deja vedeam rosu. M-am intors cu spatele pregatita sa ma duc sper curs. Daca mai stateam o secunda langa ea aveam sa explodez.

- Lasa ca intotdeauna!, stiga Rose dupa mine.

M-am oprit in secunda in care Rosalie a socos cuvintele pe gura. M-am intors la ea pana cand eram atat de aproape de ea incat piepturile noastre mai aveau putin si se atingeau. M-am uitat adanc in ochi ei calmi si am simtit cum sangele imi fierbe si mai tare. Isi batea joc de mine.

- Nu ma judeca, am spus cu voce tremuranda de furie.

Pe limba imi stateau o gramada de cuvinte pe care le puteam spune in momentul ala. Deschideam gura sa le las sa iasa dar nimic nu se intampla. Probabil ca aratam ridicol inchizand si deschizand gura intruna. Rosalie se uita la mine atent, astaptand sa auda ce am de spus. Puteam sa vad in privirea ei ca stia ca nu voi spune nimic, si totusi ea tacu. Ma lasa sa imprastii tot veninul din mine prin privirea mea plina de ura.

M-am intors pe calcaie si de data asta nu m-am mai oprit pana nu m-am asezat intr-un scaun din randurile din spate.

Incet-incet furia disparu lasandu-ma extenuata. La finalul zilei ma simteam atat de prost pentru scena facuta in fata lui Rose incat atunci cand am iesit de la ultimul curs am plecat in cautarea prietenei mele.

Nu a durat deloc mult pana am gasit. De fapt, prima incercare fusese cu noroc. Am intrat in biblioteca si m-am indreptat spre masa noastra. Am stat langa ea prea jenata sa ma asez pe scaun. Daca Rose mi-a simtit prezenta nu a dat de inteles. Mi-am dres vocea. Isi ridica privirea la mine fara sa se prefaca surprinsa ca ma vede acolo.

- Um… imi pare rau…, Rose. Am asteptat sa spuna ceva. …pentru mai devreme. Nu aveam nici un drept sa ma rastesc asa la tine si imi pare rau.

- Ai mai spus asta o data, zise ea.

- Pentru ca intr-adevar imi pare rau.

Ea zambi in coltul gurii.

- Stiu, zise ea cu indulgenta.

m-am uitat in jur nestiind ca sa fac.

- Deci… ma ierti?, am zis eu sfioasa.

- Nici nu am ce sa iti iert, Bella. Eu te-am enervat mai tare. Si am facut-o intentionat. Am vrut sa te ajut intr-un fel. Rase pentru ea. De fapt, am crezut ca voi capata o reactie mai exploziva. Voiam asta, si cred ca era mai bine asa. Nu ai eliberat din tensiunea acumulata. Toti avem motive sa fim furiosi. Asa ca eu vreau sa iti cer iertare ca te-am scos din pepeni.

Eu am ras.

- Nu ai de ce sa iti ceri iertare.

- Atunci banuiesc ca suntem chit, nu?

- Probabil.

- Bun. Pentru ca voiam sa stiu cand putem sa il intalnim pe iubitul tau.

- Oh, am rosit eu.

- Priviti cum roseste. Nu-I asa ca-I adorabil?, ma lua ea peste picior.

Eu am pufnit si mi-am dat ochii peste cap.

- Stai sa ma gandesc. Hmm… cred ca vineri seara ar fi cel mai potrivit.

- Perfect!

- Inca nu e batut in cuie. Trebuie sa vorbesc si cu el.

- Inteleg.

Se apleca putin in fata si m-am aplecat si eu spre ea.

- Sper sa merite tipul asta, zise ea conspirativ.

- De ce?

- sa zicem ca Emmett are un prieten care cred ca s-ar potrivi perfect pentru tine.

M-am tras inapoi incrucisandu-mi bratele.

- Sper ca nu ai de gand sa ii cauti defectele ca sa ma faci sa ma razgandesc. Pentru ca nu o sa ma razgandesc. Oricat de bun credeti voi ca e prietenul lui Emmett, sunt sigura ca nu se compara cu-

- Stai! Nu am zis ca vreau sa te desparti de el. Esti asa de defensiva cand vine vorba de el incat ori ti-a splat creierul ori e atat de nemaipomenit incat va fi greu sa gasesc si cel mai mic cusur la el.

- A doua, am ras eu relaxata.

Rase si ea cu mine.

- Promite-mi ca o sa fii blanda.

Ea rase sarcastic.

- Nu promit nimic.

- Rose…

- Bine, o sa incerc. Dar nu promit nimic.

Am oftat.

- Ma multumesc si cu asta.

* * *

_Privirea mea era pironita pe perechea din mijlocul ringului. O tinea aproape de el dansand cu ea pe melodia lenta. Mainile lui o tineau aproape de el si inima mea se stragea de fiecare data cand il vedeam soptinudu-i in ureche. Parul ei blond natural cadea in cascade pe spatele ei si el i-l netezea ca sa nu ii stea pe fata. Se apleca si o saruta. Privirea mi s-a incetosat. Am strans mai tare in mana paharul de plastic. Ma simteam ridicol uitandu-ma la ei. Ea facu o pirueta in dans si rochia ei verde smarald se misca delicat in jurul pirioarelor ei. M-am uitat in jos la rochia mea neagra simpla, care palea cu mult in fata ei. Era normal ca Edward sa o vrea pe ea. Frumoasa si caristmatica, Tanya era tot ce putea un baiat sa isi doreasca. Iar Edward nu era cu mai prejos. _

_Gelozia mea ma facea sa ma duc spre ei si sa ii despart. Sa il implor pe Edward, prietenul meu, sa ma aleaga pe mine. Pe mine, Bella cea comuna, in defavoarea Tanyeie, frumusetea intruchipata. Eram singura aici si cred ca asta ma ucidea si mai mult. Ii refuzasem pe toti care ma invitasera in sperata prosteasca ca Edward va fi cel care ma va invita in cele din urma. Cand am aflat ca o voia pe Tanya era deja prea tarziu. Am venit doar pentru ca el mi-a zis ca indiferent daca am sau nu partener, seara asta este importanta si voi regreta mai tarziu daca o voi pierde. Cred ca judecata mea era mai inteleapta decat a lui in situatia asta. dar el nu stia de ce ii refuzasem pe toti si de ce as fi vrut sa nu mai vin. _

_Am cautat-o pe Alice prin multime ca sa ii spun ca voiam sa ies. Ma sufocam in sala asta, cu Edward si Tanya atat de lipiti unul de altul. Cand nu am gasit-o, mi-am aruncat paharul in cosul de gunoi, grabindu-ma sa ies afara. Aerul racoros de noapte ma facu sa ma mai calmez. Am tras aer in piept si m-am pus pe o banca la cativa metri de la intrare._

_As fi vrut sa plec acasa, dar Alice era cea care ma adusese si m-am admonestat ca nu mi-a trecut prin cap sa vin singura. Acum depindeam de ea, trebuia sa raman aici pana la final. M-am uitat la ceasul de la incheietura care imi spunea ca mai avem de stat cel putin cateva ore bune. In mintea mea era numai Edward, iar inima mea plangea dupa el. De ce nu aveam curajul sa ma ridic in picioare si sa ma duc sa ii spun ce simt? Voiam sa o fac, dar picioarele mele erau lipide de asfalt. Un suspin imi scapa printre buze, dar nu voiam sa plang. Era decizia mea, trebuia sa invat sa traiesc cu ea._

_Am auzit pasi in fata mea si mi-am ridicat capul din maini sa vad cine se indreapta spre mine. Un zambet se forma pe buzele mele la vederea lui. Zambi si el cand ma vazu. _

_- Ce faci aici singura, Bella?, ma intreba el._

_Eu am pufnit nefericita. As fi vrut sa fi avut posibilitatea sa vin cu el la bal, insa nu eram la aceeasi scoala si intrarea necunoscutilor era strict interzisa._

_- Sufar in liniste, am soptit._

_- O fata asa frumoasa ca tine, Bella, ar trebui sa fie acolo inautru sa se distreze. Sigur ai atrage toate privirile spre tine. _

_In timp ce vorbea isi puse un brat in jurul umerilor mei, iar eu m-am indepartat. Un sentiment neplacut ma cuprinse atunci cand pielea lui calda o atinse pe e mea._

_Am pufnit la cuvintele lui. Nu comenta in nici un fel respingerea mea._

_- Ma duc sa iau ceva de baut. Vrei?_

_- Nu cred ca te vor lasa sa intri._

_- Nu-ti fa griji pentru asta., imi facu el cu ochiul. Am un as in maneca._

_Am dat din umeri._

_- Un suc, te rog._

_- Imedita._

_Si ma lasa singura din nou. Nu pentru mult timp, stiam. Dintr-o data m-am gandit ca ar fi mai bine sa intru inapoi. As putea avea probleme daca s-ar afla ca am adus un necunoscut. Cand am dat sa ma ridic el se inoarse cu bauturile noatre si m-am decis ca nu ar face nici un rau nimanui daca as ramane putin aici cu el ca sa imi mai calmez spiritul._

* * *

- Ai treaba vinerea asta?, l-am intrebat pe Edward in timp ce luam pranzul impreuna.

- Adica maine?

- Azi e joi?

- Aaa, da.

- Hmm... as fi putut jura ca e miercuri.

El incepu sa rada.

- Nu rade, stii prea bine ca am probleme cu orientarea.

- Stiam ca ai probleme cu orientarea in spatiu, si nu in timp.

- Ma rog, am zis eu apasat. Ai treaba maine?

Edward deveni serios si paru ca sta putin pe ganduri.

- Nu, maine seara pot sa imi iau liber.

Eu m-am incruntat putin. Aveam impresia ca il retineam de la treaba lui. I-am spus asta. El imi zambi si ma lua de mana.

- Tu nu ma retii niciodata, Bella. Daca pentru tine e important sa iti cunsc prietenii atunci asa voi face. Imi ridica degetele spre gura lui si le saruta pe rand uitandu-se la mine pe sub gene. Am uitat si ce discutam. Avea un efect asupra mea asa de mare incat ma facea sa uit unde sunt si ce intampla in jurul meu.

- Doar spune-mi ora, zise el dupa ce imi lasa mana jos.

Eu mi-am scuturat capul ca sa imi revin.

- Hmm... la 8 e bine?

- Orice ora imi convine. Ma intriga prietenii astia ai tai, Bella.

Eu am ras pe nas.

- Sper sa fie pe placul tau.

- Sincer, si eu.

Pranzul nostru se sfarsi iar eu am pornit inapoi spre Universitate. Sa spun ca nu aveam emotii pentru seara urmatoare era o minciuna gogonata. Aveam emotii. Si pentru Rose si Em si pentru Edward. Cel mai jenant lucru ar fi ca ei sa nu se placa in nici un fel. In situata aia eu nu stiu ce as putea face. Probabil ca un atac de anxietate ar porni. Sa fiu responsabila pentru ce se va intampla dintr-o data mi se parea prea mult pentru mine. Parca voiam sa dau inapoi. Sa le spun ca nu se mai poate. Sa ma inchid in casa si sa nu mai ies niciodata.

Mi-am scos pastilele din genata si am luat una pe gat uscat. Incepusem sa le iau doar atunci cand aveam nevoie, ceea ce in ultimele saptamani se intamplase doar ocazional. Probabil ca maine seara voi avea nevoie cu siguranta de ele ca sa tin lucrurile sub control in caz ca decurgeau prost. Acum, de asta imi era cel mai frica.

Seara, Edward ma suna sa ma anunte ca maine va veni sa ma ia de acasa. Am vrut sa refuz, insa mi-am dat seama ca prezenta lui mi-ar face bine in drumul spre restaurantul la care decisesem sa ne intalnim. O intalnire dubla, cum zicea Rose. Noapte am luat un mic somnifer care sa ma ajute sa dorm. Abuzam de pastile, stiam. Si stiam si ca nu era un lucru bun. Somniferele le foloseam foarte rar. Tot aveam cosmaruri chiar daca le luam, si atunci era si mai rau. Ma trezeam mult mai greu, traind mai intens visul ca niciodata. Dar acum nu se punea vorba de cosmaruri. Ci de o stare de angoasa generala care nu avea nici o legatura cu subiectul vesnic al cosmarurilor mele.

Asadar, noaptea trecu fara incidente si am reusit sa ma odihnesc suficinet. Dupa cursuri, m-am dus la serviciu. Doamna Patton ma intampina joviala ca intotdeauna. Dupa cateva plezanterii pleca lasandu-ma singura. Imi placea singuratea intr-un loc linistit ca o biblioteca. Seriviciul asta era o placere mai mult decat o obligatie. Venea un numar modert de oameni zilnic. Niciodata mai mult decat as putea eu suporta. Imi faceam datoria cu cartile si, uneori, daca timpul imi permitea, ma ocupam de proiectele pentru faculatate. Veneam aici aproape in fiecare zi lucratoare dupa cursuri si, intr-un fel, imi suradea mai mult ideea de a veni aici sau de a ma duce acasa, unde stiam ca ma asteapta peretii goi ai micului meu apartament. Edward venea uneori sa ma viziteze, si zielele alea erau cele mai bune. Inca nu imi pot da seama cum face de mereu e langa mine si in acelasi timp se descurca si la facultate. Uneori am impresia ca ii ocup mult prea mult din timp si asta ma face sa ma simt vinovata, ceea ce ma duce din nou cu gandul la intlanirea de asta seara. Insa de data asta sunt mai linistita decat am fost ieri. Acum imi vine sa rad de reactia mea panicata la gandul cinei din seara asta. Poate ca pilulele ma ajuta oarecum, insa acum vad ca nu am de ce sa fiu ingrijorata. Edward e un tip carisamtic, care se face placut in orice imprejuare. In plus, stie cat de important este pentru mine si sunt convinsa ca din partea lui totul va merge ca pe roate.

* * *

Edward fu punctual. De fapt, mai mult decat punctual. A venit mai devreme cu o jumatete de ora inainte de a ma gandi eu ca ar trebui sa plec. Eram la dus si inca contemplam in ce ar trebui sa ma imbrac. Cand am auzit pe cineva ciocanind in usa m-am speriat. Primul meu gand a fost ca Jacob m-a gasit. Paranoica, am inchis dusul si am pasit in afara lipindu-mi urechea de usa de la baie. Un nou ciocanit ma sperie. Si atunci i-am auzit vocea.

- Bella?, era usor ingrijorata si panicata.

Am scartait un „Sunt aici". Mi-am dres vocea.

- Sunt aici!, am strigat cautand frenetic un prosop cu care sa ma acopar ca sa il las sa intre.

M-am grabit spre usa de la intrare zicand incontinuu „Imediat, imediat!". Ciocanitul inceta iar eu am deschis usa repede ca sa nu il mai fac sa astepte. Ochii lui se facura mari, cand imi vazu tinuta sumara. Am rosit desi Edward ma vazuse si mai dezbracata de atat.

- Scuza-ma ca te-am facut sa astepti. Eram la dus.

- Pot sa imi dau seama, zise el scarpinandu-si ceafa jenat.

I-am facut semn sa intre, iar el pasi fara ezitare in micul hol. Era mai aproape de mine decat m-as fi simtit eu confortabil in astfel de conditii. Dar el era Edward si am simtit cum mi se strage stomacul. Am inchis usa dupa el. Ma trase de brat facandu-ma sa ma intorc inapoi spre el. Imi cuprinse obrazul cu palma si se uita la mine intens. Pupilele i se dilatara iar eu mi-am lins buzele. Privirea lui cazu pe ele. Se apleca si ma saruta dulce. Un sarut usor, plin de adoratie si pasiune in celasi timp care imi facea degetele de la picioare sa se traga ghem si mainile mele sa doreasca se incolceasca in jurul parului lui matasoso, in jurul umerilor lui masculini. Insa eram constienta ca intre mine si el nu era decat prosopul care ma acperea cat de cat. Sarutul lui Edward incetini si se opri.

- Nu cred ca mai vreau sa mai plec, imi sopti el cu o voce regusita in ureche. Nu putem sa contramandam.

L-am privit si mi-am dat seama ca si eu imi doream acelasi lucru, ca suntem pe aceeasi lungime de unda. Cu Edward eram pregatita. Eram a lui in totalitate. Realizarea ma facu sa ametesc. Probabil ca inima mea se mari de doua ori cand mi-am dat seama dragostea mea carnala pentru barabtul asta ma facea sa redevin om. Cu senzatii si cu drointe sexuale. Il voiam. M-am uitat adanc in ochii lui si mi-am dat seama ca a inteles. Pentru mine, acum era doar o chestiune de timp.

- Trebui sa plecam. Alta data, am promis indeprtandu-ma si tragandu-mi mai aproape prosopul ca sa nu ii dau durmul intr-un impuls de moment. Inca imi era teama de infatisarea mea dezbracata si speram din suflet sa nu se observe nimic. Dar era un risc pe care acum o luna nu era pregatita sa mi-l asum. Speranta ca Edward va intelege incolti in sufletul meu. Daca avea sa fie exact pe dos, ma va ucide dezamagirea. Insa acum, speranta era tot ce aveam.

M-am grabit sa ma imbrac stiind a Edward ma astepta la doi pasi de mine. O bluza albastru inchis si o pereche de blugi era tot ce pregatisem. Nu era deloc un restaurant sofisiticat. Nu imi permiteam sa arunc banii aiurea pe haine scupe pentru restautante si mai scumpe. Cand am iesit, Edward, ca de obicei, imi complimenta infatiseara.

- Frumoasa ca intotdeauna, imi zambi el si se apleca sa ma sarute pe gat. Eu am ras – braba lui putin cresuta ma gadila. Ma trase aproape de el. Albastrul asta iti face pielea sa para extrem de delicioasa. Imi zbarie cu dintii pielea sensibila de pe umar si eu l-am impins usor inapoi.

- Nu mai avem timp. Trebuie sa pleca. Mai taziu, i-am facut eu cu ochiul

Se supuse fara prea multe comentarii si, intr-un final, la sapte si patruzeci parasiram mana in mana apartamentul meu. Edward conduse precaut pana la restaurant. Traficul era infernal. Reusiram sa intarziem zece minute. Un drum nu mai lung de un sfert de ora ne-a luat inca o data pe atat. Am injurat pe sub mustata cand am iesit din masina. Edward rase la iritarea mea. Eu l-am pocnit peste brat.

- Esti asa amuzanta cand esti nervoasa.

- Nu sunt nervoasa, am zis eu printre dinti.

Edward ranji. M-am incruntat la el. Isi apleca capul intr-o parte si se opri din mers. M-am oprit si eu.

- Nu te mai incrunta, imi zise el bland. Puse degtul pe cuta dintre sprancenele mele si o netezi genitl. Zambeste mai des, Bella. Ai un zambet superb.

Si asa am facut. Datorita cuvintelor lui. Zambi si el satisfacut de sine si ma lua de mana pornind spre intrare. Se opri brusc.

- Fir-ar!, exclama el. Mi-am uitat portofelul in masina.

- Te astept aici.

- Nu, intra. Vin intr-o secunda.

- In regula.

Am intrat si i-am gasit repede pe Emmett si pe Rose. M-am indreptat spre ei si i-am salutat asezandu-ma in scaun.

- Bella!, exclama Emmett. Unde ti-e iubitul? I s-a facut frica si nu a mai venit?

- Emmett!, il admonesta Rosalie.

Eu doar am ras.

- Si-a uitat portofelul in masine. Vine intr-un minut.

- Asta spune el, Bells. Probabil s-a speriat ingrozitor si a fugit. Emmett rase zgomotos. Ce fatalau!, zise el printre rasete. Ceva ii atrase atentia in spatele meu pentru ca exclama:

- Eddie, prietene! Ce fericire sa te vad.

M-am intor sa vad cui ii vorbeste si am vazut ca Edward era in spatele meu la cativa pasi. M-am ridicat in piciore si l-am luat de mana gata-gata sa fac prezentarile cand am auzit-o pe Rose inecandu-se in bautura din care tocmai luase o ightitura. Emmett incepu sa rada bombastic si rase si Edward langa mine. Simteam ca imi scapa ceva. M-am uitat la toti trei incercand sa imi dau seama ce se intampla. Edward se intoarse spre mine.

- Astia sunt prietenii tai?, ma intreba el amuzat.

- Da, am raspuns eu defensiva.

El dadu din cap si rase iar.

- Ce mai priteni iti faci si tu, Bella, zise el tragandu-ma de mana sa ne asezam.

- Hei, Eddie, ai grija cum vorbesti, rase iar Emmett.

Si atunci mi-a picat fisa. Am inceput si eu sa rad. Se cunostea. Si dupa intercatiunea dintre ei imi dadeam seama ca se cunosteau mai bine decat ma cunosteam eu cu ei. M-am simtit dintr-o data usurata si m-am asezat pe scaun langa Edward. Mana lui se incolaci instantaneu cu a mea.

- Eddie?, am ras eu pe sub mustata si Edward marai.

- Nu imi spune asa.

- Dar vad ca Emmett asa te straga, am zi eu inocent.

- Da., zise el apasat aruncandu-i o privire uracioasa lui Emmett. Dar el stie cat de mult urasc proecla asta. Nu ma pedepsi si tu strigandu-ma asa.

- Oh, haide! Nu e chiar asa de rau.

- Pentru mine e.

Eu si Rose am inceput sa radem.

- Sensibil, am auzit-o pe Rose bombanind pe sub mustata.

- Am auzit!

- Stiu.

Am privit amuzata intercatiunea dintre ei ai atunci am realizat ca aici trebuia sa fiu. Asta a fost convingerea mea ca ma aflam unde trebuie. Ca viata mea m-a facut sa ajung aici. Pe orice fagas as fi luat-o in trecut, orice decizie as fi ales tot aici aveam sa fiu. Alaturi de acesti oameni. Si asta m-a facut sa zambesc.

In curand veni ospatarul nostru si noi am comandat bauturile si mancarea. Emmett se uita la noi doi analizandu-ne.

- Ati intarziat, spuse el dintr-o data. Nu vreau sa stiu de ce dar, e de datoria mea Edward, chiar daca imi esti prieten, sa iti cer, pentru ca si Bella imi e prietena, sa te comporti exemplar cu ea. Sa nu aud ca ai facut-o si sa se incrunte din cauza ca esti un om mort.

Rosalie langa el isi dadea ochii peste cap. Edward insa il lua in serios.

- Iti promit.

- Bun, zisel el satisfacut.

Ni se adusera bauturile, dar Emmett nu parea a fi inhibat de prezenta altei persoane in jurul nostru.

- Si protejati-va. Asta e mai mult pentru tine, Edward. Eu am rosit ca racul si Edward se uita urat la Emmett. Am auzit un mic pufnet din partea ospatarului care punea bauturile in fata mea si a lui Edward – Em si Rose comandaseara inainte sa venim noi - si m-am intors spre el uitandu-ma urat. Avu decenta sa para jenat ca a fost prins.

- E o dura, micuta Bella. Tine bine de ea, Edward.

- Sa fii sigur de asta, zise el uitandu-se doar la mine si am simtit cum inima creste in mine.

Seara noastra a iesit cu mult mai bine decat as fi indraznit sa sper. Noi patru eram un grup perfect, imi dadeam seama. Am aflat ca si Alice si Jasper facea parte din grupul lor. De fapt, datorita lui Jasper se cunoscusera Edward, Rose si Emmett.

- Cum v-ati cunsocut?, am intrebat la un moment dat.

- Il stii pe Jasper? Iubitul lui Alice? Cand am aprobat din cap ca da, Rose continua. Ei bine, Jasper este fratele meu geaman.

- Aha!, am exclamat eu. Stiam eu ca seamana cu cineva dar nu imi putea da seama. Am inceput sa rad. Ce mica e lumea, am zis dand din cap.

Cand luaram cu totii decizia de a ne indrepta spre casa ma simteam cu adevarat obosita si in acelasi timp multumita de mine. Edward imi deschise portiera de la masina si eu m-am aruncat extenuata in scuan. Se aseza si el pe scaunul soferului dar nu porni masina. I-am simtit privirea pe chipul meu si m-am uitat la el.

- Te-ai descurcat minunant asta-seara, Bella., vorbi el precaut si soptit in linistea din masina.

- Multumesc, am zis eu precauta, neintelegand ce vrea sa spuna exact.

- Stiu ca te straduiesti mult, vad asta in fiecare zi cu fiecare gest, cuvant al tau. Si mai stiu si ca seara asta pentru tine era importanata. Dar te-ai descurcat exceptional. Stiu ca iei pastile pentru anxietate. Nu stiu ce te-a facut sa recurgi la ele ca sa poti trai linistita, insa pentru mine tot ce conteaza acum e ca in seara asta nu ai avut nevoie de ele. Si pentru asta sunt extrem de mandru de tine.

l-am privit in toata splendoarea lui si i-am ascultat cuvintele. Ochii imi innotau in lacrimi si atunci am stiut ca Edward merita sinceritate mai mult ca oricine.

-Nu plange, Bella, ma ruga el. Nu vreau sa plangi.

- Am ceva foarte important sa iti spun, Edward.

- Stiu, si am rabdare. Nu trebuie sa imi spui acum.

- Dar vreau, simt nevoia sa iti spun. Chiar acum. Ma ucide din interior. Trebuie., l-am privit ca sa inteleaga. Si a inteles.

S-a intors spre mine mai mult, luandu-mi obrazul in palma lui.

- Bella, imi pronunta el numele incet. Poti sa imi spui ce vrei, cand vrei. Dar...

Eu am dat din cap. Nu voiam sa aud acel dar. Avea sa ma faca sa ma razgandeasc.

- Asculta-ma! Nu intr-o masina si intr-o parcare oarecare. Intr-un loc unde sa te simti in largul tau, unde sa te simti pe teritoriul tau. Nu noapte tarziu cand esti obosita, vulnerabila si abia iti mai poti tine ochii deschisi.

Mi-am presat buzele una de alta contempland. Avea dreptate. Am tras era in piept. Mi-am indreptat privirea spre intunericul de afara.

- Asa e., i-am dat dreptate uitandu-ma la el si i-am zambit scurt. Am scuturat scurt din cap. Hai sa nu intristam o seara asa de frumoasa.

El imi zambi si mai larg si ma saruta. Cand imi dadu drumul i-am prins fata in mainile mele.

- Multumesc, am zis presandu-mi degetele in pielea lui.

- Cu placere.

Se intoarse si porni masina. Tot drumul l-am tinut de mana. Aveam nevoie de contactul ala fizic ca sa ma pastrez sanatoasa. Parca in fata complexului meu de apartamente si dadu sa iasa din masina ca sa ma conduca pana la usa.

- Ramai!

- Poftim?

- Ramai cu mine in seara asta. Nu vreau sa dorm singura.

- Bella...

- Te rog. Vreau sa dorm cu tine in noaptea asta, am zis apropiindu-ma de el punandu-mi capul pe pieptul lui.

El ma stanse in brate si ofta usor.

- Raman.

Am zambit si m-am indeparatat. Am iesit amandoi din masina si l-am laut de mana. De mana l-am tinut si cand am descuiat usa, am intrat in casa si am incuiat-o la loc, si cand am intrat la mine in dormitor si am inchis usa dupa noi. Ne-am asezat amandoi pe marginea patului.

- Uh... nu am nimic de imbracat in care ai putea sa dormi.

- Nu-i nimic, nu dorm in pijamele, ma anunta cu un zambet strengar si eu am rosit.

- Uh... bine... Ma... duc sa ma schimb.

I-am dat drumul la mana si m-am dus sa imi iau pijamalele. In baie am fost cat de rapida am putut. Mi-am facut un dus si mi-am tras pe mine pijamalele. Mi-am periat meticulos dintii – de doua ori. M-am uita in oglinda si mi-am trecut repede peria prin par. Dintr-o data voiam sa arat bine. Si aratam mai bine de mult timp. Privirea mea era plina de viata, ochii mei stralucea. Pana si tenul parea mai luminos, iar parul parca nu mai statea fara viata lipit de craniu. Mi-am zambit in reflectia din oglinda. Am tras era in piept. Urma sa dorm cu Edward in acelasi pat. Inima galopa ca nebuna la gandul asta.

Cand am intrat in dormitor l-am vazut pe Edward, care deja facuse patul, asezat in funt, sprejinindu-se de tablia patului cu bustul gol si mai in jos de talie acoperit de patura. Il vazusem pe Edward astfel de cateva ori, insa niciodata goliciunea lui nu m-a afectat atat de tare. Acum intelegeam la ce se gandise cand ma vazuse acoperita doar cu un prosop mai devreme.

Am stins lumine si am aprins lampa cu bec palid de langa pat. M-am catarat in pat si mi-am pus picioarele de-o parte si de alta a coapselor lui asezandu-ma in poala lui. El imi urmarea miscarile fara sa zica nimic. L-am luat de gat si l-am sarutat apasat pe gura. El gemu in gura mea atunci cand mi-am trecut limba peste buzele lui catifelate.

Mainile mele calatoreau pe pieptul lui frumos sculptat. Edward mergea la sala. Asta ma facea sa il sarut si mai mult. Mi-am mutat buzele pe gatul lui pana spre ureche. I-am luat lobul urechii in gura si l-am rontait usor. Mainile lui isi facura loc sub bluza mea, si de data asta nu i-am zis sa se opreasca. Acum voiam sa continue. Isi plimba degetele pe pielea sensibila a abdomenului meu. Isi trecu buricele degetelor peste sanii mei si m-am indepartat de pielea lui ca sa imi dau bluza jos. Ma ajuta cand, in nerabdarea mea de a scapa de ea, mainile nu functionau cum trebuie. Am tremurat in racoarea aerului din camera care intra in contact cu pielea mea incinsa si sensibila.

Edward ma privea si mi s-a parut ca il aud murmurand „Atat de fumoasa..." dar nu puteam fi sigura pentru ca in secunda urmatoare buzele lui erau din nou peste ale mele intr-un sarut frentecit. Mainile noastre umblau delirant pe pielea celuilalalt. Ma simteam victoriasa, plina de viata.

Mainle i se incolacira in jurul coapselor mele si am simtit cum iau foc. Piepturile noastre goale lipite unul de altul imi dadeau o exaltare nemainchipuita. Mi se parea ca ce experimentez eu acum nu i s-a mai intamplat nimanui. Dar contacul asa ma facea sa plutesc, sa il simt numai al meu. Degetele lui coborara in jos pe stomacul meu pana sub elasticul panatalonilor de pijama. Ochii mei s-a deschis brusc. Stiam incotro mergea lucrurile. Eu le initiasem si dintr-o data gestul ala m-a inhibat. Pur si simplu nu aveam experienta si asta ma facea sa ma trag inapoi. Edward imi simti starea si se opri, scotandu-si mana din pantalonii mei.

- Bella? Ce s-a intamplat?

- Nu stiu, am soptit.

Pentru ca intr-adevar nu stiam.

- Cred ca ar trebui sa ne oprim, am zis cu o voce mica, ascuzandu-mi chipul arzand in umarul lui.

El ma trase inapoi ca sa ma poata privi in ochi.

- Bella. Am facut eu ceva?

Mereu gandindu-se ca _el _a facut ceva. Inima mi s-a strans dureros.

- Nu, nu ai facut nimic. Eu... eu sunt...

- Oh!, zise el o sclipire de intelegere aparand in ochii lui. Privirea i se imbalnzi considerabil. Inteleg.

Dar eu nu intelegeam ce voia sa spuna.

- Ce intelegi?, mi-am spus nedumerirea.

El ma lua de talie si ma ridica de pe el punandu-ma langa si ma lua in brate.

- Cred ca inteleg. Adica... asta m-ai facut sa inteleg...

Era jenat si eu nu intelegeam unde se ducea conversatia.

- Da...?

- Esti... esti... virgina?

Nu se uita in la mine cand intreba. Discutia il jena mai mult decat era necesar. Intr-o sitatie ca asta as fi ras daca nu ar fi fost atat de complicat sa raspund la intrebare. Am decis sa fiu sincera. Pentru ca fizic, nu mai eram.

- Nu. Nu sunt.

Privirea lui se intoarse nedumerita spre mine. Intelegeam ce intrebare se ascundea in spatele ochilor lui verzi.

- Doar ca a trecut mult timp, m-am multumit eu sa ii spun.

El paru multumit de raspunsul meu si ma saruta pe frunte fara sa zica.

- Si nu doar de asta m-am oprit., am continuat in gatul lui.

- Nu?, vocea lui vibra in obrazul meu.

- Nu.

Am facut o pauza.

- Nu avem nici o metoda de contraceptie. De fapt, eu nu am.

M-am intors cu fata spre el.

- Trebuie sa ma duc in curand la ginecolog.

Un zambet plin de subinteles mi se intinse pe fata si zambi si el cu mine.

Nu l-am intrebat pe Edward daca avea la el un prezervativ si nici el nu a zis nimic. A doua zi, cand m-a rugat sa scot din portofel un bilet cu o reteta am vazut ca avea unul. Atunci mi-am dat seama ca Edward intelesese ca nu asta era problema.


End file.
